A Part of Your History You'll Never Remember
by Ellenyx
Summary: Ellenyx is new to Hogwarts. After being placed in Slytherin she becomes severely bullied and the only person she feels safe around is the one person people fear the most at Hogwarts. Professor Snape. Starts off During the 3rd book. First fanfic. Pls RVU
1. Chapter 1

Apart of Your History You'll Never Remember

Chapter 1

The train to Hogwarts pulled up to the station. A sea of people as far as the eye could see lined up to board. Nyx stared down at her letter worried. She was one of the only people who was starting out so late, as she could tell, as the train director loaded the first years, second, third and so on and so forth into their own separate cars.  
>Her eyes skimmed along the crowd of people as parents hugged and kissed their children good bye and bid them a safe and fun time at their new school. She smiled. She didn't have that luxury, but she didn't mind watching it. Carefully loading her owl and her baggage up on the train she was directed to a car and told to sit down as her suit cases were stored in the back. She sat with a couple kids who were talking incessantly about magic and what they'll do once they reach the school.<p>

Here two kids knew more about what was going on than she did. Two eleven year old kids knew more than a 16 year old girl. Sighing she pulled her knees to her chest and stared out the window. A few minutes rolled by and the train started kicking off. All of the children leaned out of the window, waving goodbye to their loving parents. The loving parents she'd never had.

She was silent the entire ride, ignoring the children beside her, practicing spells. The food cart came around, the woman asking if anything was needed. Declining anything she turned her attention back out the window, until a child beside her screamed then this brown frog leapt at her face, sticking to the window. Screaming she pulled away.

"Get it get it!" A boy screamed, jumping at window over her, only causing the frog to slip out the open window. "Aww, another chocolate frog gone." The boy pouted then sat back down, not even apologizing for smashing into her. Frowning she turned away from kids once more, her eyes glued to the passing trees.

It took a while to roll into the station and the sun had gone down. Her eyes skimmed over everything as the children grabbed their stuff and headed out onto the platform. She was one of the last ones off, a bag man handing her cart to her. She frowned and leaned down; spotting that the cage in which her owl was being held had been opened. Biting her lip she looked up as if she could see it high above the clouds by nothing but the light of the moon. When the group of kids started moving on, she sighed and grabbed her cart following. She didn't want to be left behind.

She followed the students to boats and hesitated before climbing in. Shoving off they traveled across the water, their lanterns flickering off of the water as the boats moved forward without the need for a driver. Reaching the other side they were moved from the boats and into the castle. Everyone was in awe at everything, except for her. It was too much for her to deal with. Going from her normal life to this. Being shipped to a castle in the middle of nowhere. Enchanted animal shaped chocolates, Jelly beans that taste as if someone had a foul bowl movement into the box, cotton swabs that exploded. It was too much for her.

Being escorted up a flight of stairs they were stopped, an elderly woman standing at the top of the steps. She stopped them, skimming over all of them with her eyes.

"Welcome to Hogwarts. Now, in a few moments you will pass through these doors and join your classmates. But before you take your seats, you must be sorted into your houses." She hesitated, her eyes landing on the nervous girl in the group, all older than the first years. "They are Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Now while you're here your house will be like your family. Your triumphs will earn you points. Any rule breaking and you will lose points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded the house cup." Everyone was quiet, only a few of the kids chattered amongst themselves. Two boys headed up the stairs past the kids, one with red hair, one with glasses and dark dark brown hair.

"Hello Professor McGonagall." The one with glasses greeted.

"Hello Mister Potter and Mister Weasley." She bowed her head a bit and smiled, patting them on the back as they passed her.

"Can I ask you a couple questions?" Harry questioned, taking a quick look at the eldest of the first years.

"Of course Mister Potter." She turned and rested a hand on his shoulder, then before she forgot turned and addressed the group again. "The sorting ceremony will begin momentarily." And with that she turned, taking the boy through the doors, leaving the red head behind.

Hanging her head the nervous girl slipped away from the other children, her eyes drifting off around the room.

"Hey," The red head walked over. She quickly looked at him then dropped her gaze as their eyes met. "You're a first year?" He looked at her confused. She nodded slowly.

"Y-yeah "

"You're a bit old for being a first year aren't you?" he cocked an eyebrow, winning an offended glance from the girl.

"Not that I had much of a choice." She muttered.

"Oh, uh, my name is Ron, Ron Weasley." He held his hand out to her. She hesitated before taking it then nodded; not wanting to give out her name, but it was only polite to.

"Ellenyx Fairbourne." She replied.

"Ellenyx? That's an odd name." He smiled.

"It's better than Ron." She countered.

"Everything is better than Ron." A snotty sounding voice sounded next to them. Both the girl and the red head turned their heads to see that its owner was a tall, blond haired looking prep.

"Malfoy."

"Weasley." The boy replied with a sneer, then stopped, looking at the girl. He laughed lightly. "What's this Weasley? Finally talking to your kind?" Nyx looked at him confused as the blonde looked her up and down. "Filthy, greasy red hair, dirty dusty skin. Fat lips. Not to mention tall and gangly like a troll." He snickered. Her jaw dropped.

"Shut your mouth Malfoy." Ron replied, his eyes narrow.

"Or you'll do what Weasley? Sic your snaggle toothed girlfriend on me?" He laughed and turned, heading in through the doors, his friends who had stayed back following him. The elderly woman came back, looking at Malfoy as he pushed by her.

"Mister Weasley, can you accompany Mr. Potter to the Great Hall?" She stepped off to the side. Hesitating the redhead looked back at the hurt girl and frowned.

"Don't listen to anything Malfoy says, he's a bloody idiot." Turning he followed his friend inside.

"Alright, we're ready for you. Follow me." Turning she headed into through the doors and into the great hall. "Will you wait along here please." She pointed out, the group stopping. Nyx watched as the woman stood in front of them. Behind her was an old man with a long white beard and an important air about him. Next to him were other adults, but there was one in particular that caught her eye. A dark figure towards the end of the left side of the table. He was ominous looking. Dark, but there was something about him. His short shimmering hair was much like hers. And his nose was fairly large but it didn't seem unattractive on him. "Now before we begin, Professor Dumbledore would like to say a few words." She announced, then stepped aside.

The man with the important air about him stood up and made his way to the podium. He stared out over the crowd of students, adjusting his glasses. "I have a few start-of-term notices that I wish to announce." He started, his voice soft but full of authority. "The first years please note that the Dark Forest is strictly forbidden to all students. Also if found outside of your rooms at night past curfew you will be strictly punished with either detention or what your house headmasters deem necessary within reason. Thank you." He turned and took his seat again. Again the woman took her spot and held up a scroll.

"When I call your name you will come forth, I shall place the Sorting Hat on your head, and you will be sorted into your houses." She stopped and looked at the list then looked back up. "Ellenyx Fairbourne." Everyone stopped and stared at the nervous girl. Or so it felt. Taking a deep breath she stepped forward and turned, facing everyone, the million eyes on her. She heard the brief talking of people asking her what a girl as old as her was doing with first years. Carefully the hat was rested on her head.

"Ah, look what we have here." The hat spoke. Gasping Nyx screamed, her hands shooting to her chest. The hall broke out in laughter, even the professor that had placed the hat on her head tittered a bit. She sighed, her heart calming down a bit. "Sorry for the scare." The hat apologized. "Now…let's see…hmmm…very interesting." It continued on. "Your head is such a blur. So hazy and incoherent." He rambled on. Biting her lip she closed her eyes and whispers.

"I'm sorry but…could you just place me in a house already?" She whispered.

"I'm trying but you have so many qualities. So many talents, and you look just like your mother. You know where they were?" He asked. Her eyes opened, her forehead crinkled.

"I don't know my parents." Everyone was silent.

"You don't know? Well I'll fill you in. Your mother was a Slytherin, and your father a Gryffindor." He announced. "Very influential people; very important." Some students started talking amongst each other.

"No offense, but I don't care who my parents are, I just want to get this over with." She replied. Snorting the hat carried on.

"Fine then. Hmmm, let's see…not Ravenclaw, you have more potential than that, and you seem very well disciplined…how about…" He trailed off. After a second she half got the urge to shout for it to shut up and assign her something when he finished. "Slytherin!" The Slytherin clapped. Sighing she shook her head and headed for her table as the next name was called.

Sitting she rested her head on the table as the other names were called. Someone sat beside her and laughed.

"Well well well, if it isn't Nox," Nyx lifted her head spotting the blonde boy, Malfoy, from earlier. She sat up stiffly and shook her head.

"It's Nyx, but it's a good try for someone who didn't know my nickname." She replied.

"No I believe it's Nox." He grinned, his friends laughing lightly. "Short for Noxious." He turned, fist pumping his friends. Nyx grimaced at him, feeling her eyes water a bit. "Listen," He leaned in. "You may be a Slytherin, but just because we're in the same house doesn't mean I have to like you." He flicked her in the head. "Remember that." Pushing himself to his feet he walked out. Biting her lip she rested her head on the table again.

"Your attention please." The professor doing the sorting announced over the Great Hall. Nyx didn't look up, she let her head rest on the table as Dumbledore stood up, coming to the podium again.

"Let the feast, begin!" He announced. Food appeared not even three inches from her head but she didn't move, even as the students around her dug in.

"Move, don't get your hair in the food." A girl demanded. Sitting up Nyx looked at her. Before anyone said anything else she pushed herself to her feet and headed for the doors. She wasn't followed, which was odd. Usually she'd be asked where she was going. Well, at her house she was. Her home. She shook her head trying to free her mind from the images. Turning she headed the way she came in, telling some teachers that she passed that she was looking for the bathroom.

Pushing open the big doors she walked out into the cool night air. Closing her eyes she took in a deep breath and headed down the walk way. Spotting a bench she sat on it, letting the stars overhead sparkle above her. The only thing human about this place were the stars. Closing her eyes she leaned back against the tree, allowing the wind to wisp over her. Losing track of the time she'd spent outside, a quick smack upside the head brought her out of her trance. Gasping she looked up to see an ominous figure standing in front of her, his arms crossed.

"May I ask what you're doing out here?" He questioned. She grimaced and rubbed the side of her head.

"May _I_ ask why you hit me?" She countered. Grabbing her arm he pulled her off the bench and started dragging her toward the doors

"It is past curfew, you're supposed to be in bed and asleep!" He dragged her towards the common rooms.

"Where are you taking me?" She squeaked. "Who are you anyway?" Tripping, her shoe catching on a stair he turned and grabbed both of her arms, hauling her to her feet.

"Who am I?" He stopped, staring into her eyes outraged. "I am Professor Snape, head of the Slytherin house." She felt her heart drop. Oh great, this prude was her house master. Frowning she dropped her head and sighed.

"Somehow I knew you'd say that." She muttered. He grabbed her arm and started dragging her up the stairs again.

"You insolent girl. If it weren't against the rules I'd expel you right now and send you home with a blistered behind!" He pulled her to a stop in front of a painting. "Pure blood." He spoke, the door opening.

"Pure blood?" She looked at him concerned but before she could say anything else he shoved her through the door.

"Good night Miss Fairbourne." He shut the door behind her. She grimaced and sighed, shaking her head. Turning she headed up the stairs and looked around. Carefully she headed for the girls rooms. There was one bed left open, one bed for her. Inhaling she walked over and grabbed all of the bedding off of it. Lying on the floor she curled up. Staring at the ceiling she thought it over in her head. What had happened? How was she here? Closing her eyes she thought back. She remembered her Foster parents. The Liverstalks. She thought about her furniture-less room, her bland meals, her ban from having any friends. She recalled living in the basement on a cement floor. The only time she was free from her prison was at night, to use the bathroom or to attend school. Then there was the shadow, and the letter.

But how did she end up here? Why was she here?


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Waking up to the screeching of an owl, Nyx rubbed her eyes, her body stiff from lying on the floor. Only two girls were left in the room, getting ready for classes. Opening her eyes fully she pushed herself up, her back cracking. Gasping she grimaced then pushed herself to her feet. An owl flew in, resting on her bed, a note in its mouth. Looking at it curiously she took it and opened it. It was a schedule, and by the look of what time her class started she only had about 15 minutes to get dressed and get there.

"Oh God!" rushing to the bathroom she tied her long red hair back and scrubbed her body. She would have washed her hair except for that it really didn't need it. She'd washed it the day before, before she got on the train. Drying off she slipped into her blouse and skirt, wrapping her Slytherin style bow around her neck in place of a tie. Grabbing her bag packed full of her books she flung it over her shoulder and worked to slip into her corset, tightening it as she ran out the door. She was last but it didn't bother her, maybe then she wouldn't be insulted for wearing a corset like she was in her old school.

She managed to get to the class a minute after the bell. Wrapping her robes around her she walked in. But it didn't save her from the evil glares of her peers. Not to mention, her teacher.

"You're late, Ms. Fairbourne." He pointed out, his voice sounding testy.

"I know sir." She replied taking her seat.

"You know, no no no no," He walked over, standing in front of her. "If you knew, you wouldn't have been late." He accused. "It's incredibly rude to show up late to a class. Though from what you've shown me so far, you're not a very considerate person." He grabbed her book from her bag, slamming it on the desk in front of her. "Page 263." He replied then turned his back on her, his cape flowing. She frowned as she opened up to the page.

"Well well, it seems that Nox wasn't granted to be with the first year classes. Pity, seeing how she has the mentality of one." Draco taunted behind her. She turned around glaring at him. There were a lot of things she could say to him, but it wasn't like her. She usually kept her tongue at bay in her old school, and she was already on the Slytherin head's bad side. Not to mention that rules seemed different here than at her home. Corporal punishment wasn't outlawed here. At least it wasn't punished when it was practiced. Turning she ignored him and paid attention to the book again as the professor droned on about some sort of fly. A Lace Wing fly as the book called it.

"Do you know what potions, a Lacewing fly is used in?" Snape questioned, leaning against his desk. A girl with orange tinted hair rose her hand. She was the only one who did so. He didn't seem like he wanted to choose her but reluctantly did so anyway. "Yes, Ms. Granger."

"The Lacewing fly is a green fly with transparent lace looking wings, often used in the polyjuice potion which is used to temporarily disguise yourself as a desired person." She explained. He nodded slowly, his facial expression making him look unamused or a little ticked off.

"Thank you Ms. Granger for once again telling me more information than what I ask for and ruining the rest of the lesson for your class mates. Now you all get to read the rest of the chapter." The class went up in a low moan. The Granger girl giving them an apologetic look.

"Your hair looks exceptionally greasy today, maybe in the future if you're going to be late, you should make sure that the reason for your lateness is you're washing it." He laughed lightly. "Hey maybe Nox can use the Polyjuice potion to clean her hair." Draco whispered behind her, his friends on either side of him laughing. Clicking her teeth she turned around and opened her mouth, finally tired of hearing it.

"Or maybe you can use it to turn yourself into less of a homo? How's that for a start?" She replied.

"Miss Fairbourne," She stopped, her heart sinking a bit. Closing her eyes she swallowed hard and ignored the light giggle of the blonde jerk behind her. Opening her eyes she spotted standing right in front of her with his arms crossed was the very person she didn't want to anger.

"Professor." She whispered, her eyes diverted from his.

"Miss Fairbourne, if you cannot keep your eyes off of Mr. Malfoy and in your book, I will have to ask you to leave." He adjusted his sleeves. "Perhaps to Dumbledore's office? There you can swoon over a portrait of Mr. Malfoy until your eyes bleed." She held her breath, trying to keep herself from arguing with him. But she didn't need to say anything, Draco did so for her.

"She said that I should use the Polyjuice potion to turn myself into less of a homo." He ratted. Her jaw dropped a bit, biting her lip. She didn't need to see his face to know that he was expecting some kind of punishment for her. Dropping his gaze from the blonde haired boy to the red haired girl he read the situation, his eyes stern, and hard.

"The Polyjuice Potion cannot work miracles, now, I expect silence." Turning he made his way for the front of the class. A few students laughed, including Nyx but her laughter didn't last long, her teachers threat lingering over her heavier than a pure gold chandelier.

After a long and torturous amount of time spent sitting under the hot gazes of her fellows and her teacher she found herself free as the bell rang. She headed through the halls, attempting to make it to her next class on time. Stopping in the middle of the court yard she shielded her eyes from the blazing sun. Pulling her schedule out of her pocket she unfolded it and read which class she had next. Behind her she could hear laughing but she paid it no heed. She knew it was probably just another group of kids picking on how her hair looked.

"Aquamenti!" A voice barked. Suddenly a rush of water doused her. Gasping she went rigid, the only sound that could be heard was the roaring of water, then laughter as it died down. "Quick, someone get some soap!" a taunting voice could be heard. Gritting her teeth, she clenched her eyes closed against the roaring laughter around her. Dropping the sopping wet piece of paper she took off on a dead run. Shoving by Harry and Ron she made a break for the gates. Enough was enough. She'd had it already with the taunting and insults of the students.

Once far enough out of the reach of the other students, she stopped. Her hair was frizzled now, sticking up all over her head as it dried. Her heart racing, fluttering with humiliation. Sitting on the top steps of the stairs that led down to the pier she began crying.

"Why? Why!" She screamed. Her voice echoed off the stone, ringing out over the water. Kicking her foot out she buried her face in her hands. She'd never been treated like this in her old school. She'd never been picked on. Of course, she was never spoken to by many students, let alone any, but she was never insulted flat out. And when she had been she could always rely on the teachers to help her out. But here, it seemed as if everyone was against her. It sucked.

Curling up she rocked back and forth, crying into her knees. She hated it. She was picked on for her hair, her teeth, and even being tall. This place wasn't like home. These people weren't like family. They were executioners waiting for the day to lay their axe in your necks. Waiting to kill you.

After a few minutes she came down off of her altar of depression and looked up. Sniffling she wiped her eyes free of any trace of tears. She wanted to get away. She could get away, but how? She stopped, a smile stretching across her face. She knew how. She was alone and the boats she'd used to get across the river to the school in first place must still be there. At least one boat. Standing she ran down the stairs to the pier. Her heart fell when she realized that she was stranded. All of boats gone. Her once confident smile fading into a defeated frown. Sighing she turned to head back but was stopped by a homely, frightening looking man. His hair was grey, and he seemed to be balding on top. He gave her a twisted smile and spoke in a low voice.

"You're going to be in trouble now." Grabbing her arm he turned and started dragging her back up the steps. Stumbling a bit she fought against him, but he never let her go. "Severus is going to give a right good lashing." He laughed.

"No," She gasped. "Please I can explain why I was out there!" But it was too late. Barging into her teachers room he shoved her forward.

"This, this student was found by the pier, vandalizing the boats sir." Her jaw dropped as her head whipped around to look at him. "I expect to see some punishment." He smirked.

"Vandalizing school property Miss Fairbourne, you're worse than a troll." Her teacher groaned and stood from behind his desk, walking over to her. "Thank you Argus, I will see to it she is thoroughly punished." Nodding the man left, smiling to himself, a cat following closely behind him. "Miss Fairbourne, your behavior is unacceptable. Staying out pass curfew, bullying, skipping classes to vandalize school property, if I didn't know better I'd say you enjoyed hearing me lecture you." He began circling her, his eyes peering into her, his arms crossed. "You enjoy mocking me and sullying the name of Slytherin. You are a glutton for punishment and discipline. You enjoy, wasting my time by forcing me to take action." He stopped, looking into her eyes.

"Trust me sir, you're the last person I want to see." She admitted truthfully, her head hanging. "And I swear, I'm not denying everything else but this. I was not vandalizing school property sir. I swear on my life." She replied, her hand finding its way to her heart.

"If you weren't vandalizing school property, then what were you doing down at the pier?" He questioned, his voice proved to her that he didn't believe her in the least. His eyes enforcing what his tone of voice couldn't. Swallowing she looked down, feeling as if those hawk like eyes were burrowing into her flesh, leaving pockets of boiling shame and embarrassment.

"I…was trying to run away." She whispered. It was silent. Not a single noise was made. Not from her, not from the usually angry teacher. Five minutes probably passed before the silence was broken.

"Well, you still skipped class and have been nothing but a pain in the bristles since you were sorted into Slytherin. Detention for one week Miss Fairbourne." He turned and headed for his desk. Once again her jaw dropped his forehead crinkling as she watched him. So he was punishing her anyway? Any normal teacher would have asked what was wrong, or what would prompt her into running away, but there was that one exception. King Dick of the Magical world. Grabbing an item he came back and stopped, handing it out to her. Hesitating she took it and examined it. A blue tooth brush and a clear, tall glass. "These will be used to complete your detention." He instructed.

"Uh…you brush your teeth in between classes?" She gave him a confused look, winning a reflected unamused expression in return.

"Go." He pointed for the door. Turning she trudged for the door, the fuming teacher hot on her heels. Heading into the hall he grabbed her arm, but the moment he did he let go and grimaced, holding his hand up. "Why, Miss Fairbourne, are you wet?" He looked at her, drying his hand off on his own cloak.

"Uh…rain." She lied. Staring at her for a second he turned and headed for the staircase, leaving her to follow behind. Climbing the long twisting –and changing- staircase he came to a stop outside a tall, large door.

"Your punishment will be to clean out this room." He pushed the doors open, a cloud of dust billowing out at his feet. "With the instruments provided of course." He walked in. Clapping his hands the torches in the room lit, illuminating the foul, dust covered cluttered messy room. Staring at it in horror she turned, facing him.

"You're expecting me to clean out this room with a tooth brush and a cup? That's completely mental!" She squealed. "It'll take me more than a week! It'll take me a month of none stop work!" Her hands shot to her head, the glass falling to the floor. Snapping his wand out Snape caught the glass and the tooth brush before it hit the ground and gave her a smug smile.

"I'm sure your punishment will need to be increased before the deadline. We have plenty of time." Turning he shut the door, locking it, leaning against it to make sure no one interrupted, but the way he moved reminded her much of a rapist, locking his victim in. Grabbing the cup and tooth brush from the air she glared at him and muttered below her breath.

Dropping to her knees she set the glass on the floor and grabbed the tooth brush, using it to sweep up the thick, sticky dirt from the stone. She grimaced as it stuck to her palms and her knees. It took her about 10 minutes to sweep up a normal broom sized pile, and already her knees were protesting and every time she moved to get at another area she was pulled to a stop by her cloak as she kneeled on it. Cursing she pushed herself to her knees and pulled her cloak off, throwing it off to the side.

Nyx was a beautiful girl, but because she was tall for her age –almost 5'8"- she was often called a troll, or a giant. Her hair was hip length, and almost an unnatural red color. Because of the natural shimmer in it it had a slight greasy look to it, another thing which she was teased for. Her body was thin and athletic looking although she didn't play sports. She weighed about 130 pounds naturally, her hips thick and her breasts a normal B to C. Her eyes were the real noticeable feature though. A beautiful glowing violet, sometimes Lilac color.

She was beautiful, but apparently her looks weren't enough to get people to stop treating her like an alien. Unlike most of the students she had chosen a different uniform than the others. Instead of the sweater that was worn over the white blouse, she chose just the blouse, in which she wore her corset over. Most of the skirts in the females' uniform were about knee length, but being used to more the shorter design she had chosen the shorter skirts –unfortunately for her they stopped a little above mid-thigh. Although she was fairly good at keeping her panties covered in such a short lower covering, she was unaware just how far up it rose while she spent her time on her hands and knees, nor did she necessarily care. She was too flustered and angry with being treated like a slave that it didn't matter that her headmaster was getting a full peak of the good.

"Miss Fairbourne," He spoke after a few minutes of her scrubbing at the floor. She stopped and looked back at him, dirt on her face from her hair falling in it and having to brush it back. "I suggest you find a longer skirt in the future, less you scar someone with an unpleasant view." He informed but she shrugged and kept going.

"If you don't want to see it, give me a broom." She replied, sweeping the dirt into the cup and started on another pile.

"Then it wouldn't be much of a punishment would it?" He glared.

"My offer stands sir; I'll cover my bottom when you give me a broom." She muttered. He didn't say anything just stood there, his arms crossed. 45 minutes pass by, her back, arms and knees on fire from the dirt and the stone floor. Groaning she sat back on her feet and rubbed her knees. "My knees are killing me."

"You need to spend more time on them." He replied, his arms still crossed. Looking at him, she bites back an insult and begins sweeping again, cursing to herself. He stayed silent, watching her, emptying out her dirt glass when it was filled with a swish of his wand, his eyes switching from her to a clock. He half debated on giving her a broom to make it faster, but then it'd make him seem like he was giving in, and what good would lowering your walls around a troublesome student do? Though he did question a lot about her. Though he didn't trust her, he spotted something in her that he saw was familiar

"Oh God damn it!" She threw the toothbrush, flopping to the floor. "Am I done? Please God say I am." She whined. He looked at her then checked the clock. Already since they started 6 hours had passed and it was past curfew, and bed time. Looking at the progress she made he nodded. Most of the floor was swept up –the room was the size of the great hall after all, and with how caked on and disgusting it was he was surprised she got it as clean as she did on the first day.

"You're finished for today. Go take a shower and head to bed." He pushed himself off the wall and gathered her cloak, tossing it to her. "You'd better make sure you're in my class on time tomorrow, or else you will start cleaning this room all over again, do you understand me?" He looked at her seriously. Catching her cloak she looked at him horrified. He was serious. She could tell it by the stern, cold glance. It was a gaze cold enough to freeze fire. Nodding she pushed herself up and headed for the door. Pushing it open, he noted just how filthy she was. She looked like she'd been rolling in a tar bit, her body and clothes caked in hair and dark brown dust and filth. Grimacing he stepped off to the side.

"I guess I'll see you tomorrow sir." She muttered, pushing by him, still fairly upset she'd been pushed through that torture, but complaining wasn't going to get her out of it. Walking by him she headed for the common room, leaving him to walk back alone. She didn't need him holding her hand, and she was glad to be rid of him.

Entering the common room she grabbed her towel and sent to have her clothes washed and dried for tomorrow. Heading to the showers she stripped and stepped in. It felt good to have hot water run over her. Grabbing her sponge she set to work at scrubbing the inch thick grim from her flesh, then went over again, washing every inch of her body once more before turning attention to her hair. Once finished she stepped out and blow dried her hair then straightened it. She didn't know how to use her wand, and she didn't care to learn. These magic using maniacs were certainly bad for her health, and quite frankly, it sounded stupid to her. If she hadn't been there to witness the use of magic, she'd say it sounded like something the nerds in her school would come up with. The usual Dungeons and Dragons fan.

She laughed lightly at the thought. She was trapped in a world run by nerds. How fun. Drying off she slipped into her Pj's and headed back up to the common room, her focus on the day's events. Why was everything so…blah? Heading to the girls dorms she spotted her spot on the floor, and her uniform already cleaned and ready for the morning. Sighing she grabbed her blankets and curled up on the floor. Why was everyone so horrible to her? Even the people said to be nice were jerks.

Rolling onto her back she stared at the ceiling. She was going to continuously be made out look like the enemy huh? A tear welled up in her eyes, then trickled down her cheek. She was going to made out to look like the enemy again. Inhaling she covered her mouth, crying, her joint sore from being on her hands and knees for so long. Rolling over, burying her face into her pillow she cried. Everywhere. Everyone she met. Why couldn't she get a break? Hogwarts, a magical dream land? No, to her, Hogwarts was a never ending nightmare, and Snape was her personal Goblin King.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The sun beamed down into her face, her eyes burning from crying so hard that night and the brightness of the star outside. A quick jolt rushed through her as her professors words coursed through her head, telling her she'd better not be late or she'd have to start all over again. Standing she grabbed her freshly cleaned uniform and headed out of the common room, hoping to get her shower in and to class before she had any run in with Draco or his lackeys.  
>It was sad really. The fact that she spent more of her time running away from her roommates then picking fights with the opponents in the other classes. In fact, she really didn't mind the other students. Well, except for when they laughed at her when Malfoy did some stupid prank. Starting the shower she tied her red hair back and stepped in, cleaning her body. Turning the water off she slipped out of the shower and patted herself dry, running her hair once again through her straightener to make sure it was paper straight. She looked at it and smiled, feeling that she looked rather good that morning, except for the puffy redness of her eyes from crying all night, but it was nothing a little walk and fresh air couldn't take care of. Not to mention they would shimmer and shine after the redness went away.<p>

Slipping into her clothes she ran up to the room and grabbed her books, dumping her towel off on her bed post. The girls were just starting to stir to wake up and get ready. Do their hair; make up, whatever they did. Running past them she headed down the stairs and plugged her nose against the smell of the breakfast in the great hall as she ran past the front doors, heading for Professor Snape's. Reaching the Potions room she smiled and fixed herself up, adjusting her corset just enough so it wouldn't cause her pain from sitting down and opened the door. Popping her head in she saw her teacher pacing around his room, preparing his lesson in his usual manner, serious.

"Don't you ever smile?" She smiled, teasing. He stopped, his hair whipping around. He was taken aback, having not noticed her entrance and let off a deep sigh, looking away from her as he composed his normal demeanor.

"Don't you ever knock Miss Fairbourne?" He questioned, finishing what he was doing, waving his wand at a table, a chemistry set setting itself up.

"I knock when I'm not supposed to enter." She replied, shrugging.

"And you are not due to enter this room for another 45 minutes Miss Fairbourne. I suggest you turn around and head back out and get yourself some breakfast." But his words were ignored as she took her seat, sitting down. Pulling out her book she opened it to the reading she was supposed to do last night and the questions, writing her name. He stopped and stared at her, half tempted to use a spell to kick her out of his room but he shoved the urge back. "Miss Fairbourne," He spoke again, his arms crossing. She didn't look up at him, but he could tell by the way she craned her head that she was listening. That and the unenthusiastic _ugh _that barely left her throat. "Why are you not in breakfast?" He questioned, his eyes burning into the top of her head. "Surely you must be hungry after missing dinner last night."

"And lunch." She added. "With all due respect sir, I don't eat breakfast." She replied, turning the page. "It'll go down but it won't stay that way for long before it comes right back up. Awful mess it is." His forehead crinkled, having guessed that she was thin because of some disease, but never once thinking it was due to bulimia. Looking up she smiled apologetically at him and laughed lightly. "No I don't force it back up. I'm not mentally ill just…well…it's a physical thing. Been trying to change it since I was 12. Just," She shivered. "Can't keep it down." Turning she looked back down at her books. He slightly nodded and walked up next to her to fix the desk behind her, and that's when his eye caught it. The work she was working on was the assignment that he had assigned last night.

"Why is your assignment not done?" He questioned, almost infuriated. Any student to have such disrespect to show up the next morning and attempt to finish their assignment in his class simply infuriated him, but she didn't seem like she cared.

"I couldn't get it done last night sir, remember?" Turning she looked at him and smiled. "I was with a certain someone in an abandoned dirty room until all hours of the night on my hands and knees polishing his marble." She snickered. Although she didn't aim for it to sound so, it sounded dirty. Like she'd been engaged in some dirty act with him. Well…sexual…dirty. "Besides, technically class hasn't started yet so you can't punish me." She smiled brightly. His face twisted at that, and the awkwardness of her earlier comment. Grabbing a left over book he smacked her in the back of the head and made his way to the front of the room.

"You're becoming irritably cheeky Miss Fairbourne. I suggest you drop the sarcasm before it lands you a one way train ride home." He threatened. Shrugging she finished up her worksheet and closed her book.

"Find me a home and I'll gladly take it sir. Besides, the truth is the truth sir; you shouldn't be so uptight about it. You often get offended by pointing out the obvious because you feel they're questioning your authority. That's why people think you're a hard ass." She admitted a straight look on her face. He stared at her astonished and offended, but more astonished because after all, she had nailed it almost perfectly. The bell rang and the red head/auburn haired girl who had ruined the lesson the day before walked in, taking her seat, followed by the rest of the class. The red head and boy with glasses came in almost last, talking with each other about something.

"Sit down, hurry up." The professor ushered the stragglers who had fallen behind into their seats before turning around and starting his lesson. "Today, we're making a potion."

"Finally, I mean this is a potions class and we spend more time talking about irrelevant things like Lacewing flies and lady bugs." The red head boy by the name of Ron commented.

"I advise you to say that again, Weasley." The Professor turned, walking over to him. The red head looked away from him, looking down into his lap as the menacing professor lingered, leaning over him, his gaze cold as ice.

"Well," the red head whimpered. "It's true." Snape was silent for a second, staring down at the boy before pulling away from the table.

"Ten points from Gryffindor for Weasley's failed attempt at being a class clown." He headed for the board in the front of the class and grabbed a piece of chalk, beginning to write a formula down. Ron's friend slapped his arm whispering.

"Good going Ron."

"Keep your mouth shut, Ron." His female friend also commented.

"Sorry."

"Mister Potter, Miss Granger." They both stopped, looking up at him. "While I understand your disappointment in your pathetic house members' inability to keep his wise crack comments to himself, you aren't exactly building a boat to float above his never ending sea of failure. Ten points from Gryffindor for failing to take your own advice." He clicked the chalk hard against the chalkboard with every word.

Biting her lip Nyx watched, feeling bad for the negative treatment of her fellow classmates. But unless she wanted to give Snape a reason to extend her detention she'd thought against any and all urges to ask Snape to lay off of them or point out how unfair it was. Instead, pulling her notebook out she began to copy down the formula so she wouldn't have to keep craning her head to make the potion.

"Hey, you think Nox washed her hair today?" She heard a fat kid behind her speak, her writing stopping for a split second before she gritted her teeth and continued writing.

"I doubt it." Draco laughed. Then whispered something to his friends which Nyx took the pleasure of ignoring as she finished her notes. Suddenly she felt a jerk behind her, followed by a tightening around her midsection and ribs. She gasped as her hand shot down to her corset. She knew why suddenly her air was gone and her breasts bubbled up into her face. Draco had used his wand to grab her corset strings and pulled it as tight as he could, her ribs popping.

"Gah!" She cried out, her hair falling in her face, the only noise that she could make was one feeble, strangled cry. Another pop followed by a loud cracking that stopped everyone, causing their heads to shoot up and look at her. It was when the teachers head whipped up the pressure lifted, air rushing back to her lungs. Gasping, her eyes tearing up from the pain she whirled around, her face red hot, her teeth nearly going through her bottom lip. Her lips peeled back, baring her teeth she inhaled deeply to let an insult fly but the sudden eclipse of light stopped her. Oh great, she was going to get yelled at again, all because of that little _jackoff_!

"Miss Fairbourne," Snape looked at her. She wheezed, rubbing her ribs. She looked up at him, tears in her eyes, a look of pure agony on her face. He examined her for a second before turning and looking at the giggling blonde. "Mister Malfoy, I suggest you leave Miss Fairbourne's bodice alone before you find yourself hanging by your toes in the great hall." Stopping immediately, Draco's jaw dropped, his friends stopping as they also looked at the teacher confused.

"Wh-what? You can't do that!" Draco stuttered, his voice a raspy, nervous tone. "My father will have your head if he were to find out you did that to me! He would serve it on a silver platter to the entire school the first moment he got!" A twisted smile stretched over the professor's face at the threat, a look of amusement replacing his usual emotionless demeanor.

"Oh I know your father, Mister Malfoy. As spineless as a fangless, declawed Bunyip. Besides, you can be safe to assure that it wouldn't be me who hung you by your toes, no." He stopped, passing a glance at the girl who was slowly coming down from her episode of pain, then looked back at the blonde boy. "But I will gladly supply the tarnished hooks needed to hang you from." He hissed, pulling away. His back handed insult scoring a few giggles from the class. "Enough of the immaturity class! Gather your equipment for I tend to continue on without further interruption."

The rest of the class progressed to start on their potion, spending the rest of the period working hard on their potion, not wanting to push their luck any farther with the already irritated potions master. At the end of the class the bell rang, the students making a dash from the room, Draco, of course, huffing insults beneath his breath about how their professor should keep his beaked nose out of his business. Nyx, of course, was the last to leave. Stopping just inside the door, she glanced back over her shoulder, spotting the man who had defended her leaning over the chemistry table, cleaning up what little mess the students didn't. Playing with the potion in her hand she hesitated, not sure if she should thank him or leave, but felt it would be a terribly rude thing to do after what he'd done for her.

"Professor?" She spoke. He turned looking at her confused as to why she was still in the room when time was being wasted to get to the next class. Smiling lightly, looking down at the watery potion –which he watered down for them so it wouldn't be so concentrated and burn through the table tops if they spilled it- and bit her lip. He waited, staring at her, wondering why it was taking her so long to speak. Taking a deep breath she looked up and smiled at him. "Thanks for telling Draco to shut up. Not even the people back home would do that for me. So," She bounced the potion a bit and bowed her head. "Thank you, for everything." Turning she made a dash out of his class, leaving the potions master to look after baffled, his reply falling deaf to the empty desks and potion equipment.

She was almost late for her next class as she ran for the defense against the dark arts room, trying not to spill her potion all over the floor, her books, but more importantly her hands. The potion they had made was a potion Snape himself had created, something he'd called the _Color Burning_ _Potion_. Or _Ignis Coloris_ for a fancy name. It was a fairly useless potion to know how to make, but it would teach them responsibility, for in its concentrated form would burn through steel like flame to a piece of tissue paper and while it burned the liquid would turn different colors for each compound used to make the item. For example, if human flesh was used to create a weapon, just simply pour a diluted amount on it and once the human flesh was detected it would turn into a light purple color and glow.

Opening the door she bowed her head, apologizing as the kids turned to look at her. At the front of the class was a fairly attractive man with short, light brown hair and a mustache. He smiled at her, turning his attention fully towards her.

"And you are?" He questioned. Shutting the door she made her way to the only available seat in the class.

"Um…E-Ellenyx Fairbourne sir." She replied bowing again, her hair fluttering up and over her shoulders.

"Very polite woman," He smiled and pointed to the chair "take a seat there next to Mister Longbottom, we're just beginning." Nodding she took her seat and placed her books and potion on the desk in front of her. "Alright class, today I would like to start off by discussing what the Dementor's around the school are." He started off, leaning against his desk. "As you've all heard about the murderer on the loose, Sirius Black, Dementor's have been brought from Azkaban to here. They are terrible monsters, who would sooner kill you then show any amount of sympathy. If it can be helped, avoid them as much as possible. That shouldn't be a problem though, because they aren't allowed into school grounds. Now, for those of you who haven't seen what a Dementor looks like, I'll show you some slides of them." He continued on. Deeming this information useless –like she could get away, or like she'd want to _now_- she looked down at her books.

Reaching forward she took her potion and swished it around in the cup a bit, thinking back on potions class. She'd gotten a good look from Professor Snape when he reviewed it, though he said nothing about it, she could tell he was praising her for the quality of it. Smiling at it she continued thinking, figuring that maybe if she kept it up she could get the hard exterior of her Potions Professor to soften. Her next goal? Was to get him to smile a little.

"Ebullio." Someone whisper in the back of the room. Looking back she saw that no one was looking her then diverted her attention back to her potion. The once calm liquid in the protective container was now bubbling. Looking at it confused she leaned forward, watching as the bubbling began to speed up. Suddenly the cup exploded, sending the liquid all up the front of her, on her face and chest. Automatically she felt the burn and opened her mouth to scream. The boy next to her also let out a loud howl. Clenching her eyes tight she pushed herself to her feet, the cup tipping over and pouring down her legs. It felt as if she were pushed into fire, and soon panic filled the room. The liquid turned four different colors. An illuminating purple, blue, green and red as it burned into her skin.

"Son of a-" the teacher rushed over and grabbed her arm, being careful not to touch the liquid himself. "Follow me Longbottom!" He demanded leading her around her knocked over chair and around the desk, heading for the door. She cried as the skin on her face flared and pulsed, a little landing in her mouth, burning the tip of her tongue as it chewed at her teeth. She was vaguely aware of where she was when the teacher pulled her into a room, demanding immediate attention. Another hand grabbed her and escorted her to another area in the room.

"Put your hands down darling, I need to get the clothes off you before they're melted to your back." A kind but stern woman instructed. She hadn't realized that she was gripping at her face, screaming into her palms. Gritting her teeth she listened, forcing her arms to her sides. The air only made it worse. A quick tug on her clothes followed by cold air all over her body set the liquid on her chest, stomach and thighs ablaze. She cried out, howling in pain as it set in.

"Severus!" Her Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher gasped, a fast set of footsteps approaching.

"What is the commotion?" She heard a stern voice then a flustered female's voice, followed by hollering and incoherent words. The only voice that made any sense to her was the woman next to hers.

"Don't come in here! We have a naked student, Severus turn around! Naked female student!" then the sound of a quick retreat and the slam of a door. "Nosey man!" The woman huffed. "Remus what are you still doing in here! Out!" the sound of glass shattering echoed then another rushed retreat followed by another slammed door. "Alright darling, now this is going to sting, but this will negate the mess that nasty Potions Professor caused." She cooed. Her cold hand rubbed a minty smelling liquid on her chest and face. Gasping she screamed again, feeling like she was being dragged through a meat grinder. The stinging sensation only lasted for a few minutes as she moved to get the rest of the burn covered up. "Alright darling, can you open your eyes, or did you get any in there?" She questioned her voice soft once again. Panting from the pain, Nyx forced her eyes open, a slight burning causing her to blink rapidly, but that was more from the smell of the cream than the burn from the potion. She looked up, and opened her mouth to speak then gasped as the flames entered her mouth.

"Madam Pomfrey," A nurse gasped moving forward to help the first woman. "She got some in her mouth, shall I get the gauze?" She questioned grabbing a wash cloth. Nodding Madam Pomfrey took the washcloth from her and put a little of the mint stuff on it.

"Keep your mouth open dear." She instructed, though Nyx didn't have a choice, the flames burned her throat and lungs, she was afraid that if she were to close her mouth her skull would catch flame. "There," She sighed, waiting for the cream to do its job. "better dear?" She questioned concerned. "Did I miss any place?" She pressed. Closing her eyes, closing her mouth after a few minutes Nyx allowed for the mint –mint smelling, the flavor was absurdly disgusting- to settle in, making her mouth turn numb. Nodding Nyx looked back at the woman.

"I'm good…ma'am." She croaked. Smiling the woman grabbed her clothes and brought them into the next room, handing her a towel to wrap herself in. In the next room she heard the other nurse giving the boy who had been sitting next to her the same instructions. The cream will sting, does it hurt? Good. Chewing on her tongue, waiting for the feeling to come back she looked over and saw that there was a shattered flower vase on the floor by the door. There was no stand near it to have fallen off, so her guesses were it was thrown. "This school is mental." She whimpered, sitting on a bed. Her skin was starting to itch and flake. Looking down she gasped. All over where the liquid had touched were dark red burns with pus-filled yellow boils, winning a well deserved gasp of panic from her.

"Ah, it seems to be healing." The woman –Madam Pomfrey- replied coming back in. She looked up at her like she was insane and squeaked.

"Healing? I'm going to be scarred! I'm going to look like Freddy Krueger! Oh no, no no no!" She panicked, covering her face. "If they picked on be before for my greasy looking hair they'll pick on me twice as bad for looking like Harvey Dent!"

"Have a little faith in me young lady! I can fix burns like there's no tomorrow." She lightly tapped her arm with a hand towel and took her shoulder. "Now lay down and I'll have you on the road to a scar free recovery." Nodding, her eyes reflecting her concern and her doubt, but Madam Pomfrey didn't pay it any mind. She knew well that it was Ellenyx's first year at Hogwarts. So naturally there would be some distrust between the two. Covering the burned girl up with blankets she turned and waved her wand, the glass being cleaned up instantly and fixed. She placed the vase back on the bed stand she'd taken it from and headed for the door, opening it. "You may come in now Severus, Remus." She stepped back and headed for the next room where the boy was to tend to his wounds.

Her Potions teacher rushed in, a stern look on his face as he growled at her, keeping his voice down as if to keep everyone else from hearing her

"What part of that Potion is dangerous if it is removed from the protective container do you not understand! And here you are practicing spells on it! Do you have a death wish Ms. Fairbourne? Because certainly while that potion is not a very strong or important potion practicing spells on it will do just that!" She shook her head, his accusations starting to hurt her head. Reaching up she itched the burn gingerly then returned his tone once he'd finished.

"I understood everything you said, and I'm shocked you'd jump to conclusions that I would be practicing spells on it! Do you know what ran through my head when it exploded in my face?" She snarled. He didn't reply, waiting for her to finish. Swallowing she looked down at her burnt chest, mostly covered by blankets and grimaced. "Well, nothing except for searing pain and agony," She turned on him again. "But if there had been some coherent thought running through my head it would possibly be the one I'm thinking now which screams _What did he do to it?_" His jaw dropped then grabbed her shoulder.

"You dare accuse me girl. I may not like my job as a potions master but I'm not out to kill every child that comes through my class because trust me, if I wanted to kill you you would be dead."

"And if I knew how to use my damn wand I'd use it to kick your ass out of this room for being a cold hearted bastard!" She shrieked, slapping his hand away. He pulled away, everything falling silent. Her Dark Arts teacher looked up from his spot by the door to the next room confused, Madam Pomfrey sticking her head through the door wondering what was going on. Snape worked to compose himself again, finding his usual poker face, which sent rage through her veins. She wanted to scream at him but his position as a teacher –and one who could kill her at that- kept her lips buttoned. But it didn't keep the floodgates sealed. Dropping her head she began crying, her hand moving up to hide it from him.

"Severus," Madam Pomfrey looked at him, her forehead crinkled. "Did you make that girl cry?" She accused. He fumbled for the words to say that wouldn't make him seem like the bad guy in the sudden side swap of what Nyx noticed to be the ever so famous game of "Point the Fingers" There at Hogwarts.

"Isn't that what he's majored in?" Remus questioned, his arms crossed.

"Oh shut up Remus." Snape growled.

"No, don't blame him." Nyx sniffled, crying still. "He's just upset because I blamed him for rigging my potion to blow up in my face." She defended. Even though she wanted to see some sort of punishment for him being a complete jerk to her, she didn't want him to lose his job. Not when he seemed to be the only teacher who noticed that her and Malfoy weren't exactly comrades.

"Are you sure?" Madam Pomfrey questioned, looking at the Potions teacher as if she were the host of a game show, ready to pull the lever once the answer was revealed to be wrong. Nodding Nyx sniffed.

"Yeah, I'm sure." Nodding slowly she turned and headed back to take care of the boy, Remus looking at her for a second before diverting his attention back to the nurse. Turning the potions teacher looked at her confused. Before he could ask anything she shook her head, looking up at him, sniffling. "Don't ask. We're even now." She replied. He didn't say anything, instead he looked towards the door then sighed.

"So you're saying you're not the one who blew the potion up?" He questioned, seeming much calmer than before.

"I wouldn't even if I knew how to use my wand." She agreed, looking up at him. Nodding he thought for a second then looked her in the eyes. He couldn't help but see the boiled skin. The puss filled wounds from her burnt face. It was almost enough to make him sick but he ignored the swooning in his stomach.

"Who was it who did it then?" He questioned. "If you're not the one who did it." She stopped and looked down at her lap, her teeth grating over her bottom lip. She wanted to tell him it was Malfoy. She knew it was Malfoy. The voice sounded familiar, not to mention he was the only one hell bent into making her life a living hell. But she knew that if she did tell him…well…she'd never live it down.

"I don't know sir." She replied instead.

"What do you mean you don't know? You were in class with them, it's impossible for someone to cast a spell and not be found out." He replied, his eyes narrowing.

"I heard someone say something but when I looked up no one was paying attention to me. Also, I'm not good with voices yet sir. If I were a 4th year student I'd be able to recognize the person from their voice alone, but I'm not, and I can't." She pressed. He stopped and sighed, his eyes closed. She noted that he looked tired. "How did you know to come to the infirmary sir?" She questioned, looking at him.

"Well, I was finishing clean up around the stations when I heard a scream. It sounded to me like someone was being murdered. Apparently I was correct." He grimaced. She smiled apologetically and closed her eyes, letting her head fall back on the pillow. Then it clicked. He came running in right when she was stripped of her clothes…which meant…

Gasping she clutched the blankets to her chest, her eyes snapping open as she looked at her potions master, her heart skipping a beat. He looked at her concerned, wondering if she were in pain, or if something spooked her. A hot flush rushed over her, turning her pale cheeks red.

"Sir…when you came in…you…you saw me naked?" She stuttered. He stopped, his eyes open wide as he stared at her. A bit of a flush came to his cheeks. Coughing nervously a bit he looked away and muttered something under his breath.

"I did." He muttered. "Sorry." Groaning she pulled the blankets up and over her head.

"Oh god you'll probably have nightmares for the rest of your life now!" She squealed. Rolling his eyes he crossed his arms, staring at her dramatics.

"Please, I've seen worse things than a naked girl."

"But a naked student? Come on professor, isn't that drilling into your conscience a little?" She pressed, her eyes narrowing as she removed the blankets from over her head, making sure that he couldn't see her nudity by holding the blankets to her chest again.

"Miss Fairbourne, there is nothing I could care less about then seeing you naked, whether you're a student or not. Now," dropping his hands he adjusted his sleeves and then recrossed his arms. "if you'll excuse me. Madam Pomfrey will have you fixed up by the time you're detention rolls around." Turning he made for the door. "Oh, and uh…sorry for seeing you naked." He itched his forehead a bit. She pressed her lips together in a tight line and nodded, feeling a bit violated. Turning he made his way out of the room, his cloak flowing behind him. Sighing she laid her head back against the pillow, rubbing the burn on her face lightly. What had she done to deserve this?

Detention had rolled around sooner than she thought. She'd spent her entire time in the nurses, Madam Pomfrey babying her wounds to make sure that they didn't scar, and by the time it was time for her to leave all that was left of the burn on her face was a slight discoloration of the skin. Thanking the nurse Nyx headed for the room on the top floor, not wanting to be late and keep her teacher waiting. Stopping at the top of the stairs –having ran up them- she panted and pushed the door open. It was dark inside except for a torch, and her professor was nowhere to be seen.

Looking around she wondered where he could be, but as she juggled the thought of going out to find him she thought against it. It would have been bad if she didn't find him and instead him find her, extending her detention because of her skipping her detention. She knew it would happen. It was her luck. Putting her bag on the floor she opened it and pulled out a bundle of cloth. Smiling she carefully kicked off her shoes and slid into a pair of tight shorts, followed by knee pads, shin guards and gloves. Tying her hair back into a bun she found the cup and tooth brush laying where she had left it and dropped to her knees, getting to work.

"I hope he's not too late." She said out loud, talking to herself. "Hell, I hope he didn't cancel it. I'd be so mad if he did and didn't tell me about it until after I finished my time." She continued. About twenty minutes passed and she was really beginning to wonder if he had cancelled, the door opened. The professor walked in and shut the door. Flicking his wand the room lit up, blinding her a bit, causing him to look at her confused.

"What are you doing here?" he questioned. Smiling she continued, brushing her hair out of her face as she continued sweeping.

"I'm doing my time sir." He hesitated then nodded, finding his spot against the wall again.

"You earned your house 5 points Miss Fairbourne." She stopped and looked up at him shocked.

"What? For what?"

"For showing that you can come in and get down to business without a teacher holding your hand." He explained. "Can't say very many students would have done the same." Nodding she turned and continued working, smiling. She felt proud. She had won her house 5 points. It wasn't much but according to how anal he seemed, him awarding points seemed almost impossible. He was definitely a _Take points away_ person. His eyes skimmed her, noticing something was off, then he noticed the knee pads, shin guards and gloves. "Why are you dressed like a Quidditch player?" She started laughing. Pulling back on her knees she sat on the back of her feet, the question sounding so funny from his mouth. Clapping her hands a couple times she looked back at him, beaming proudly.

"Keeps my knees and hands from hurting, not to mention clean." She giggled, then her eyes lit up. Pushing herself to her feet she grabbed her skirt. "And look!" Grabbing the bottom she hiked it up. Snape didn't see the shorts, all he saw was a flash of skin of her thighs before he looked away, his eyes closed. His actions forced her to laugh harder. The laughter wasn't a common reaction to come from a girl hiking her skirt up, flashing her teacher, and it made him curious. Looking he saw that underneath the skirt she was wearing a pair of short black shorts, winning a subtle sigh of relief from him. "Just for you professor. Sorry for the spook." Giggling a bit more she turned and lowered herself to her knees, starting to work again.

"It's inappropriate, not to mention unlady like to hike your skirt up in front of another person. And twice as bad in front of a professor."

"But you already said I was rude sir, why not stretch the limits?" She smiled at him then turned back to working. Snape wondered what was going on with her. First she seemed like she wanted nothing to do with anything, and now here she was fearlessly talking to him as if he were a long lost friend. She was either quick to warm up to people, or foolish.

She continued working, sweeping up pile after pile. After about 30 minutes of pure silence, she began to hum. Some of the tunes she sang were exaggerated, teasing parodies of muggle music, followed by serious melodies which she stopped halfway through when she no longer felt compelled to sing that song and switched to a new one that pleased her. Snape listened, wondering just what the true meaning of the songs she was singing were. He never did like Muggle music. He hated the subjects of most of them. And it seemed as if 99% of them had at least one made up word in them.

"So…do you like…live in your classroom sir?" She questioned, not looking back at him. He glared at her, not sure what she was hinting. "Ah, I didn't mean it in an offensive way just, half the time anyone goes to see you you're in your classroom you know?"

"No, I don't live in my classroom. I either spend my time in the classroom, patrolling the halls after curfew, in my study or categorizing my store room." He replied, his arms crossed over his chest.

"You have a store room? Is that like…a business, or just someplace you keep your potions and stuff like that?" She asked, generally interested.

"A room to store my potions in." He agreed.

"Ah." She fell silent again, continuing her job. "So uh…are you married?" She looked up this time, sweeping the last pile of dirt into her cup. Now all she needed to do was dust, organize the junk, move it around, then sweep again."

"No." He replied bluntly.

"Why not?" She pushed herself to her feet and started dusting the furniture off with the tooth brush.

"None of your business Miss Fairbourne, I suggest you continue your work." He replied his tone a bit snippy now. From the sound of it she knew she must have offended him.

"Sorry for offending you sir." She quickly apologized, not wanting all of the hard work she'd done into getting on such a level with him go to waste by making him hate her.

"I'm not offended." He snapped a bit. She frowned, knowing she'd ruined everything. Above her a clock chimed, filling the room with its loud, echoing chimes. She looked around confused, not having noticed it before. "Good job Miss Fairbourne, you can go back to the common room." He replied walking forward, taking the cup and tooth brush from her.

"I'm done already? Wow I didn't even notice." She smiled at him, but he didn't look at her. Instead turning his back on her he headed for the door. Frowning she followed and pushed by him. Pushing the door open she held it open for him and forced a smile even though she knew it was futile. "Good night sir." She bid, turning to face the steps as he took the door from her. "I'll see you bright and early tomorrow." Snape watched as she started ascending the stairs, her hand placed firmly on the railing. He half thought he should apologize to her for snapping on her, but figured it wasn't a real big deal. She didn't seem too hurt about it.

"Miss Fairbourne," He called after her before she got too far. Stopping she turned, looking at him, her eyes large and confused. She looked familiar. She looked really familiar. "Go to breakfast tomorrow." He almost demanded, but she shrugged off the command and smiled.

"And miss out on sucking up your cheery sunlit face in the morning? Feasting on your overjoyed emotions is much more of a treat than bewitched toast and dancing poptarts." She teased. Growling he waved a hand at her.

"Get out of my sight before I lash you so bad your flesh will fall off your bones!" Although he was serious she just laughed and turned, running to her room. He watched her, making sure she headed to the common room and nowhere else. When she was finally out of sight he sighed and headed for his classroom, a million thoughts running through his head. Why was she so different now than she had been before? What had corrupted her so to make her act so cheerful in a situation where she is being threatened punishment?

Opening the door to his room he shut it again and made his way to his desk. He had papers to grade and he knew he was going to be in for a long night. Sitting he sat back, relaxing a bit. Staring at the wall he allowed a very faint smile to appear on his face. "I see Miss Fairbourne. You're going to make things interesting for me."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

At the end of her week, Nyx was freed for having completed her detention even though the room hadn't been cleaned completely. The rest of the room was then tidied up by Snape with a single wave of his wand. It angered her a bit. Asking why he hadn't done that in the first place to clean it up he replied back one of the most simplest answers.

"Because it wouldn't have been a punishment if I cleaned the room." He had told her, his arms crossed once she'd gathered up her stuff, getting ready to leave the room for bed.

"You filthy badge banger!" She hissed. He glared at her, his upper lip drawing up in disapproval of the name calling.

"Your language Miss Fairbourne. A punishment is a punishment and you have dealt the time as it was wise to do. It is done and over with, now I suggest you get out of my sight before dirty this room back up and make you do it again and deduct 100 points from Slytherin!" he returned her hiss with a deadly one of his own.

"Yeah yeah piss off!" She snorted, turning around, heading down the stairs. She hated being taken advantage of like that, but now that she thought about it, she had overreacted. It made sense once she thought it through a few times. He needed a punishment, and the best punishment for her was to dirty up a room and have her clean it.

Sighing she laid back on her bed. She was still sleeping on the floor so the bed was hardly used. She'd gotten a few questions as to why she slept on the floor, and she simply said it was because the soft bed hurt her back. It did. She was so used to sleeping on the floor that a bed hurt her. She figured that that'd end soon enough –especially with her spending more and more time laying on the bed to get used to it. Sighing, now completely bored without having detention to look forward to, Nyx closed her eyes, letting them rest. She was tired, but being tired was harshly outweighed with boredom. She needed to find something to do before she went insane.

Standing up she grabbed her bag and looked through it. Was there some book or something she could read? Opening her potions book she began reading it but stopped the reading horribly dry and all that managed to achieve was the urge to sleep. Sighing she closed the book and pushed herself to her feet. If she had any books at her house she would have brought them before she came to the school, but not owning anything had its disadvantages. Maybe they had a good fiction novel in the library.

Grabbing her bag she dumped her books out into her trunk –given to her courtesy of Professor McGonagall when Nyx showed up to class with a wrenched neck from carrying around so many books- and shut it, locking it with a quick prick of her finger. The trunk devoured the blood and locked itself. Turning she made her way out the common room, looking at the portraits on her way to the library.

"Hello five men around a table." She greeted one painting with a smile.

"Hello Nyx," the man on the farthest right of the table greeted. "Fine day isn't it?"

"Kind of. It gets kind of boring around here doesn't it?" She questioned, taking a seat on the railing. She often spoke to the portraits. She found they kept her wonderful company, almost like talking to a real person.

"Sometimes yes. You should join the Quidditch team if you find yourself terribly bored." He offered.

"And have to spend time with Malfoy? I don't think so." She grimaced. He laughed.

"He can be a pain in the bottom."

"How about the Herbology club?" Another man offered.

"Herbology? And get picked on even more?" She cocked an eyebrow.

"It comes in handy. It really does." He insisted. She thought about it, seeing herself standing next to Neville Longbottom in geeky glasses and gloves tickling radishes and snickered.

"What a thrill." She replied sarcastically.

"How about the Hogwarts drama class?" A smaller man, the youngest of them offered.

"Hogwarts has a drama class?" She liked Drama clubs in her old school. She'd been in a few plays before and had found it as a loveable hobby. She could always be something she wasn't. Be someone she wasn't.

"Yes, I believe it has a lot of Hufflepuff students and Ravenclaw. Maybe one or two Gryffindor." He looked at the other two men who had spoken before.

"No Slytherin?" She cocked an eyebrow.

"No, Slytherin tend to believe they're above everyone. You'd be the first in the history of Hogwarts drama club to join." She grimaced, suddenly it not seeming like such a good idea.

"You ever think a Slytherin hasn't joined because the Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaw's didn't want them to be there?" She squeaked.

"That's a possibility." They nodded. Sighing she shook her head and slid off the railing.

"I'll think over my choices. Thanks for your company, I'll talk to you later boys." She smiled, waving to them.

"Goodbye Nyx, until later." They bid farewell and Nyx continued on her way to the library, thinking over whether or not she was willing to shoulder the never ending insults for joining Drama club or not. Oh wait! She was already shouldering never ending insults, so what should it matter?

Turning she headed into the library and looked around. It was the first time she'd been in there and it was humungous! Looking around in awe she stopped, her eyes catching a small orb of light by the checkout desk. Walking over she examined it. It was a floating, light blue orb of light. It looked a lot like a ball of water. It was beautiful. Absolutely beautiful. Looking up she spotted a Goblin behind the desk, writing in a large book.

"Excuse me." She lightly tapped the desk. He stopped and looked up at her with curious eyes.

"What?" He seemed just as unfriendly as the ones she'd heard about.

"What is this thing?" She pointed at the orb. He looked at her as if she were just asking to be a pain in the ass then rolled his eyes.

"It's a book finder." He replied simply, then went back to his writing. She frowned and crossed her arms, staring at him unamused.

"And how does it work?" He stopped again and stared across the room. He huffed, rolling his eyes.

"Just touch it and say what kind of book you're looking for. Fiction, Nonfiction. Political, none political. Female main character, male main character. It's not that difficult." He groaned, glaring at her. Dropping her arms she muttered to herself, then laid a hand on the orb. It was icy cold to the touch but it wasn't painful like touching ice. She thought what kind of book she wanted to read.

"Vampire with male main characters and gays." She replied. The Goblin behind the desk looked at her, his mouth open as if she were some sick freak. A light rose up out of the orb and dashed off across the library, tagging books with what she wanted. She watched it then turned, smiling a sarcastic smug smile in the Goblins direction. "You're lucky I didn't slap your nose off your face you rude bastard." She muttered as she let go and followed the orb of light.

The light had tagged many books. She looked through a few of them, reading the little bit on the back explaining what the story is about, or with a small paragraph from the story itself. Landing on one with a dark and ominous, moody prince she read through the first page. Stepping away from the bookshelf the blue light where she had picked up the book turned red and vanished, all of the lights in that shelf disappearing. Taking the book she went over and sat at a table to read, the other lights vanishing as she got within table distance.

She spent maybe 40 minutes reading, before she heard a familiar voice. Putting her finger between the 50th and the 51st page she looked up and spotted Miss Granger –she didn't even know her first name. She looked away from her and back down at her book. She was on a good part. The main character -Aata – was a poor farm owner. After his parents were slaughtered by a pack of vampires he took over the farm and was looking over his younger sister Adelien, who was about 14 years old. One night after a violent storm Aata went out to the barn to see if the horses were alright and in the barn he found a wounded man. A man with a stake in his stomach.

Rushing in Aata gathered the man up and brought him into the house and laid him down in his room. When the man woke up Aata came in and changed his bandages, washing them. Aata introduced himself and said he was lucky that he didn't die. He noted how attractive the wounded man was and asked if there was anything that was needed.

"Don't worry about me. I thank you for saving me but it's not needed. I was fine by myself." The young man replied stiffly.

"But you were dying out there, how were you fine?" But the younger man pushed himself up and headed for the door.

"I told you before, I'm fine. I have to go now before they come back for me." He replied standing at the door. A surge of pain ruptured through him to his knees.

"See, I told you you weren't fine. Come on, come and rest."

"I don't need your sympathy." The man snarled, anger in his eyes. "You think I am weak, how degrading your words are!"

"I didn't mean to insult you." Aata replied. "I'm just worried for your safety."

"Aata, Aata!" his younger sister ran in, her pale blond hair flowing behind her. She was beautiful, the fairest in the village, and even the elderly was attracted to her. She noticed the man and bowed then looked at Aata again. "Three men are here, they're looking for the stranger." She replied.

"See, you are not safe as long as I am here, let me go you fool!" The man warned.

"I'll tell them to go away, that this is a peaceful village and they shouldn't be here." Aata replied standing from a small chair by the bed and heading for the door.

"You idiot, you'll only get yourself killed." The man said, grabbing him. "They are here for me."

"And why are they here for you?" Aata questioned, looking at him sternly. "What have you done?"

"I…" The man hesitated and squeezed his shoulder, his wound reopening in his stomach, bleeding. "I am Sacheverell." He replied. Aata looked at him shocked. Grabbing his sister he pulled her away from him and removed a harvesting knife from his belt.

"You fiend!" He snarled.

"Who is Sacheverell, Aata?" His sister looked up at him, confused, frightened.

"He's a monster. The King of the monsters that killed our parents!" He snarled.

"Prince, and I assure you, I did not demand any orders for anyone to kill anyone." He tried to defend himself.

"Lies! You had them slaughtered because you could!" Aata pointed the knife in his direction.

"Like I don't have better things to do then harass you humans!" Sacheverell snarled, his stomach bleeding hard. "You humans are essential to us, why would we kill you?" He started panting, resting against the wall. "You feed us, your practices heal us, and your priests bless us. Why would we kill you?" He slid to the floor, his head swimming in pain. Aata heard the knock on the door again and stared at the prince hesitantly, then a thought ran through his head. He could hold the Prince ransom, and his lackeys wouldn't attack the villages again. He just had to word it properly so as not to make the Prince suspicious. Even though he was wounded and didn't want to kill a human, supposedly, he could easily kill him he wanted to, and he doubted the Prince wanted to be used for such things.

"We make out a deal." Aata whispered. The Prince looked up at him confused, wincing as pain ran through him.

"I'll send those men off, and keep them from going after you and your kind, and heal those wounds, if you stay here. As an Icon to your people, whoever it was who came and killed our parents won't return. And if they do, you kill them. Sound like a deal?" Sachaverell looked at him, weighing his options then nodded.

"Protection for Protection? You have yourself a deal, Aata." And with that the chapter ended. Shutting the book, not wanting to read it all in one day she leaned back and sighed. She felt a lot like Aata. And the moody, cynical prince reminded her of…well…her teacher. She was tempted to continue reading but forced herself not to. She looked around for something else to do, then spotted Miss Granger sitting at a table with a large book out and open in front of her. Maybe she could go and talk to her? No, it wasn't often a Gryffindor and a Slytherin spoke. But Nyx was already so bored. Biting her lip she pushed herself up. She was already so much different from the Slytherin's why should she care now?

"Hey," Nyx smiled, standing next to her. The girl looked up startled for a second then forced a smile, the look in her eyes reading _why is this girl talking to me?_

"Oh, hi." She replied then looked back at her book.

"Do you mind if I sit here?" She pointed at a chair at next to her.

"No, no I don't mind." She replied, pulling the large book out of the way and sliding over to give Nyx some room to sit. Smiling Nyx sat down and put her own little book on the table next to her. She looked at the large book and noticed that it must have been at least 25lbs and all of the words were in small font.

"What are you reading?" Nyx pressed on, looking at the title on one of the pages. It was about werewolves.

"Oh, it's called the Big Book of Wizard Stuff." She looked at the nerdy girl confused and ran the title of the book through her head again.

"Wow, of all the cool things Wizard and Witches can do they can't transfigure a cat into a name generator?" The girl glared at her, winning a giggle from Nyx. "I'm kidding. My name is Ellenyx Fairbourne by the way. People call me Nyx though."

"I'm Hermione Granger, and Gryffindor aren't really supposed to be talking to Slytherin." She explained, looking at her.

"Trust me, I'm far from being a Slytherin." Nyx replied, frowning a bit.

"So I've noticed. I'm sorry about…about what Malfoy did to you in the Dark Arts class. He's a vile, mean little cockroach." Her voice quivered a bit.

"Better words than what I would choose from him. Slytherin sucks. They don't even help each other out let alone help out the other houses. It's like they're the narcissistic left overs thrown in a room and left to scrap it out until only one is left standing." Hermione stared at her, a questioning look on her face. Sighing Nyx shook her head. "The only thing I actually appreciate being a Slytherin for is Professor Snape."

"Professor Snape?" Hermione grimaced. "Why him? He just as moody and mean as the rest of Slytherin."

"Yeah, well, he's helped me out of some harsh moments. He seems to listen to me when I tell him things and actually remembers them. Though he doesn't ask me what's wrong. It's like…I don't know. He doesn't want to pry into my life but will be there if I want to tell him something." She mused, looking off across the library. "Kind of strange really. He has two very different sides. He goes from being the harsh anal type in front of people, then he's caring –well, as caring as his kind gets- and willing. I've had more help on my work from him than I have on any other subject." Hermione nodded and looked at her.

"So I've noticed from your potions." Nyx blushed a bit. She had been told on numerous accounts by Snape himself that her potions started off horribly, then quickly –almost overnight- became such a high quality that she'd quickly surpassed Hermione's work and was seriously considering using whatever she didn't keep in his store room. "Anyway, you talk about him as if you love him." Hermione continued on, smiling. Nyx had noticed the sudden change in Hermione's conversation output. She'd gone from hesitant to talking almost as if they'd been friends for years. It was kind of nice.

"No I don't." Nye replied a bit stiffly, feeling a bit embarrassed.

"Yes you do, listen to how you describe him!" She smiled, whispering now.

"Prove it." Nyx sulked, biting her lip a bit.

"He has two different sides. He goes from being the harsh anal type in front of people, then he's caring and willing? Come on, that's basically saying _he's a jerk in public but he's a real sweetheart when we're alone_." She teased. Nyx thought about it and realized just how right Hermione was. Gasping her face turned red. Hissing she glared at the Gryffindor girl.

"I don't have a crush on him!" Hermione laughed.

"He's not too bad." She smiled. "I mean he does have a nice body, though his nose makes him look like bloody bird." She laughed.

"His nose is perfectly wonderful thank you very much." All that managed to do was get her laughing harder. Soon Nyx found herself starting to break into laughing, as Hermione snorted. Nyx could tell that she had been sarcastic about her compliments towards their teacher, but the way she was taking it was comical. They continued talking together until curfew, finding an even ground on quite a few subjects. It took almost 16 years, but finally, had Nyx found a friend?


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The next morning Nyx waited for Hermione by the painting of a young man in a pair of shorts and a crazy hat, he was an attractive man with golden eyes, his body covered in snake skin. They often spoke about random things. Where she spoke about the school with the five men around the table, she spoke about friendships and love with the snake man.

"So I hear you made a friend." He smiled, sitting on a cushiony bed, playing with his hat. She nodded, smiling. "Is it a boy?" He looked up, seeming as if he were a bit jealous. She knew he didn't have any feelings for her, but sometimes he came off like he did. Shaking her head she sat against the wall, her legs on either side of the railing as if she were riding it like a horse, lifting her left leg when the staircase changed.

"Nope, it's a girl." She smiled then looked at him, winking. "You know you're the only man for me." She teased. He mock laughed, rolling his eyes.

"There you are. I didn't make you wait long did I?" Hermione asked, stepping down off of the last step.

"No, about 30 minutes, but I had company." She smiled. Hermione stopped and looked at the man in the painting smiling.

"Hello."

"Hey," The man replied, tipping his hat to her.

"You ready?" Nyx carefully climbed off the railing and fixed her skirt so it wasn't stuck anywhere. Nodding Hermione followed her down the stairs. "So, what's on the agenda for today?" Nyx looked after her brainy friend. She was still getting used to having someone to talk to, and could tell that Hermione was still getting used to her too.

"Well, I do have to study for Ghoul Studies and Charm class." She replied, looking thoughtful for a second. "So maybe we can hit the library later on?" Nyx nodded. Stepping off the stairs it hit Nyx as odd.

"Ghoul studies and Charm class?" She looked at Hermione as they headed down the hall. Looking back Hermione nodded. "They're the same period. The only way you'd be able to go to both is if you could be in two places at once." Nyx looked at her confused. Rolling her eyes Hermione smiled back at her.

"Come on, that's ridiculous. No one can be in two places at once." She continued then slowed down, frowning.

"Hermione?" Nyx stopped, pulling her to a stop. "Are you alright? You seem…well…jumpy." She looked at her friend concerned. Sighing Hermione shook her head and looked back up at her.

"Just thinking."

"Thinking about what?" Nyx pushed.

"About Harry." Hermione replied, looking at her.

"Harry…who?" Nyx cocked an eyebrow. Hermione looked at her as if she were nuts then continued on.

"Harry…Potter. The boy with the glasses I spend my time with." She replied.

"Ah," Nyx nodded, knowing now. "What about him?"

"Well…apparently the murderer that broke free from Azkaban, Sirius Black, wants to kill him." Hermione explained, this known fact giving her fear that was obvious in the tone of her voice.

"Why?" Nyx rubbed her arms, crossing them. She knew so little about the people at Hogwarts. She felt nosey for asking but Hermione didn't seem to care.

"I don't know. No one does, but Professor Dumbledore said that he'd make sure Harry wasn't harmed." This little promise from their headmaster gave her hope. Confidence. Nyx didn't see it. What would one man do to stop a murderer?

"Hermione!" Both of the girls turned around as a slightly nasally voice hollered out her name.

"Oh Ron, Harry!" She smiled, waving at them. They stopped next to them, smiling.

"We're heading to the courtyard for lunch." Ron informed her, looking at Nyx.

"Who's this?" Harry questioned, looking at the greasy looking red haired girl.

"You don't know me by now? I'm _Miss Fairbourne_." Nyx teased, mocking Professor Snape in a deep, stern voice. They laughed.

"This is Nyx." Hermione smiled, looking at the red haired girl. Smiling Harry held his hand out.

"I'm Harry Potter, and this is-"

"Ron Weasley." She nodded, smiling at the other boy. "We met on my first day." She added, not wanting to sound rude. Ron smiled back.

"So you're a part of Slytherin?" He questioned, looking from Nyx to Ron, his eyes skimming Hermione as he moved in a full arc of his friends. She nodded, grimacing a bit.

"Unfortunately."

"She doesn't act like a Slytherin. Both of us think the sorting hat got it wrong." Hermione spoke up for Nyx.

"But you heard the hat when people question it. _I never get it wrong. I'm always right_" Harry replied, walking alongside the girls and his friend.

"But the hat had said that it was a difficult task to house me," Nyx looked at him. "My head is incoherent, and misty. Filled with rambling thoughts." She looked down at her feet as she walked, thinking it over. "The woman had told me the same thing before I came here." She whispered.

"What woman?" Ron cocked an eyebrow.

"The homeless woman that lived in the alley by my house. I used to get my palm read by her in exchange for meals." She replied. "Really, I just wanted someone to talk to." She nibbled her lip.

"You had a homeless woman read your palm for meals?" Harry looked at her.

"And blankets and clothes…yes." Nyx muttered.

"That's kind of gross." Ron added.

"I think its kind." Hermione chimed in. "She gave the woman clothes and warmth and someone to talk to in exchange for her services."

"Yeah, but homeless people are filthy and have diseases." Ron protested.

"So do people who don't wash their hands or wear condoms." Nyx added. Ron fell silent, knowing she was right. "Besides, that's not the point I was trying to make. The woman read my palms every damn day and was right every time.

"'My dear, your head is so incoherent, the millions of thoughts that run through my head are confusing, but everything is so clear through the lines in my hands. You're life isn't a great one, is it darling? No, and I feel it isn't going to get much better' she'd say to me. She'd always stare into the palm of my hand with that hungry intent. 'I see a magical dark prince in your future. A savior amidst your suffering and pain. Oh he's not very polite is he? His attitude is so sharp he could cut cement like butter with a hot knife. And his followers are just as cruel as him. Becareful darling. When you fall, you're going to fall hard. Keep pushing though and you'll win the heart of the cold prince.' And that was all she'd say before she dug into her meal. Well, it was my meal that I gave to her. I never did eat very well at home." Nyx mused.

"A dark prince?" Ron looked off down towards the court yard as they turned out into the open, shielding their eyes.

"It must be Professor Snape." Hermione grabbed Nyx's arm, hissing with delight.

"Hermione would you drop it? It's not Snape. She said dark _PRINCE_ not asshole." Nyx laughed loudly.

"Snape?" Harry looked at them, not knowing the joke behind it.

"Yes Professor Snape. I mean after all he is such a heart throb." Hermione teased more.

"Yes and Ron looks absolutely amazing in a pink dress." Nyx playfully glared at her. Hermione laughed, imagining it, Harry laughing as well.

"He does have the figure for it." Harry added.

"Shut up Harry." Ron frowned, not enjoying being made the butt of the joke. Sitting down Hermione pulled Nyx down, sitting next to her and made it so Harry sat on the other side of her. Ron was left to choose a spot to sit and chose the other side of Nyx. He wasn't too happy with how Harry just joined right on in on the teasing.

"So you're a first year?" Harry questioned looking at Nyx. She nodded, brushing her long red hair out of the way. "You're a little old for being a first year." He commented. "But hearing how old you are from Professor McGonagall you're too old for being a third year too." Nyx stopped and stared at him, the comment hurting. She wasn't sure what he was hinting at. Whether he was calling her a failure or not, but it sure felt like he was.

"Unfortunately, I have no control over that." She whispered her jaw tense. Sensing the tension over the comment, Hermione jumped in. After all, she didn't want Harry chasing away one of her only female friends.

"Harry don't be rude." Hermione looked at him, her eyebrows furrowed. "How about we ask why she showed up so late?" She turned and looked at Nyx, looking interested. "So, why did you start out so late?" Nibbling on her lip Nyx looked at her feet, trying to figure out what she should tell them, and where should she start.

"Well," She started out, looking up at the building, her eyes squinting against the sun. "My parents were murdered. My…foster parents. And I received a letter saying that I would be protected by Albus Dumbledore." She didn't go into detail. She didn't like getting into it.

"So you're not here to learn." Harry whispered.

"No, she's here to be protected from whatever it was that killed her foster parents." Hermione looked at her seriously, a bit nervous.

"Might as well, kill two birds with one stone." Nyx smiled, trying to lighten up the mood a bit. They were sharing a look amongst each other, one that questioned the safety of their new friend.

"Well," Hermione cleared her throat, roaming through her bag. Nyx looked at her confused, wondering if this was going to the last of their conversation. "Oh bugger," She hissed, practically sticking her head in the bag.

"What are you looking for?" Ron questioned, looking at her.

"My Potions book. I must have forgot it at Hagrids' a couple days ago when we were visiting." She looked at him. "Can you go down and get it back for me?" He frowned, his upper lip curling a bit.

"Why don't you go down and get it?"

"Because I have to run up and get help from Mr. Flitwick. Chances are I'll be up there all day." She replied. Sighing Ron pushed himself to his feet and adjusted his pants.

"Fine, come on Harry, let's go." He turned, taking a couple steps away.

"I can't Ron, I have to meet up with Wood to talk about our next Quidditch match." Harry replied quickly.

"What?" Ron turned around, looking almost betrayed. "So you're going to send me down there by myself? What kind of friends are you?"

"It's just Hagrid, Ron he's not going to kill you."

"No, but friends accompany friends to places like this. What if I run into Malfoy and he decides to sic Crabbe on me to eat me or something?"

"You think Malfoy would be that smart?" Hermione looked at him, snickering.

"I'm just saying, hypothetically."

"I'll go with you." Nyx stood up. Ron looked at her then at Harry and Hermione.

"That's sad, our _new _friend is more willing to come with me than you are."

"Because we're such horrible people." Harry replied, snickering.

"You are, you're horrible horrible people." He continued on.

"Just, terrible, Ron. Have fun at Hagrids." Hermione smiled, standing. Harry stood and followed her as she headed for the building.

"You two suck." He called after them, watching them walk away. "What if I get raped?" He shouted.

"I told you, Malfoy isn't that smart!" Hermione called back, laughing.

"And even if he was, you'd never feel it!" Harry added, causing Hermione to cackle, then they were gone. Sighing Ron kicked a rock and looked at Nyx.

"Come on. Bloody jerks, what amazing friends." He turned and headed in the opposite direction. Nyx followed him, smiling. He led her through some halls she'd never been in, despite all of her roaming around.

"So you don't like Malfoy?" Nyx questioned, wanting to start up a conversation as they left the building, heading out into the open.

"Don't like is an understatement. We _hate_ Malfoy." He replied, looking back at her. "You hate him too I take it if you didn't get mad at us for insulting him." She sighed, thinking on how to say it.

"Hate is such a strong word. I don't really _hate_ him." She explained, walking next to him down a long hill. "I'd probably have to say…I don't fancy him in the least. He's rude, and crude and always turns to his daddy for money and loves to insult me and humiliate me in front of millions of people. And he blew my face up." She added quickly. Ron looked at her shocked, stopping.

"Bloody hell. He blew your face up?" She smiled and nodded, then laughed.

"Well…not flat out blew my face up, but he made my potion explode which burned almost 90 percent of the flesh off my face." He swallowed hard and looked down the hill at a tiny shack.

"So that was who did it." She nodded.

"So who's Hagrid?" She questioned, stopping to fix her shoe as a rock flipped up into it.

"Oh, Hagrid is the Grounds and Gamekeeper here at Hogwarts. He's a giant but he's really friendly." Ron informed her, waiting. She stopped and looked up at him with a worried expression. She probably failed to mention that she had a phobia of Giant's but it was too late.

"G-Giant?" Suddenly she heard footsteps. They were about 30 feet from the shack, and about 10 feet from them was this monsterous man with a mane of curly, messy hair. Her breath seized in her throat as she stood up straight.

"'Ello Ron. What brought ya down 'ere at this time o'day?" He smiled.

"Came to get something back for Hermione." Ron replied sounding bummed.

"Ah I see. Now, who's this?" He smiled at Nyx. Her heart raced. She could almost literally feel her blood freezing in her veins as she stared at him horrified.

"This is Nyx, she's one of our new friends." Ron explained.

"Well, issa pleasure ta meet ya Nyx. Any friend of Ron, Harry or Hermione is a friend o' me." He laughed lightly patting his huge, bear sized paw on her shoulder. Her eyes rolled back in her head, the Giant dropping from her view as a rush of blue sky and soon bright sunlight flooded her vision. A hard flooring hit her back, but the pain didn't last long as her vision turned black, all sounds gone.

Groaning, Nyx rolled over, her hand moving up to the back of her head. She'd had a horrible dream. A dream she came nose to nose with a giant man with a wooly beard and huge hands. Her eyes fluttered a few times before staying open. She was in a different room, different from her bedroom in the castle. Panicking she sat up, the blood rushing to her head, making her sway uneasily as the room spun.

"Whoa, there. Easy now." The giant man reached his arm out, touching her arm. She gasped and stared at him. Her horrible dream was real. It was really real. Smiling at her Hagrid handed her a little glass cup. "There you go, have some tea. Fix ya right up." Taking the cup shakily she sips at it, feeling not as flustered. The Giant was sitting down, so that was probably why she wasn't fainting again. "So now then. Me names Hagrid, an' Ron told me yer name. Tis a pleasure to meet ya." He smiled, trying again. Nodding slowly, she forced her heart to calm down the best she could before speaking.

"I'm…terribly sorry for fainting on you." She replied, looking down at the cup. "Just…some weird phobia of giants, other really tall people." She explained. He laughed, his stomach bouncing as his loud laughter filled the little cabin.

"Ain't no need to apologize to me lil lady. We all got'r fears eh?" He smiled patting her leg before standing up, heading to the back room. A small creature bounded up to them. It had a beak and large eyes. It was a featherless, furless animal with scaley skin and little T-rex arms with long legs. It cocked it's head at her and let off a little chirp. It was pretty ugly.

"What is this?" She questioned, looking back at the ugly bird like creature.

"Ah, that's Beady, in't he cute?" Hagrid smiled, popping his head into the room for a split second before vanishing again.

"Uh huh." She looked back down at it again. Ron sat in a chair next to the little cot thing she laid on, looking at the small animal questioningly. Turning to face Ron, Beady cocked his head again. On his lap was a book, and on the book –or rather on the book cover on the book- said _Hermione_. So that was what she'd forgotten. At least Ron had found it and now they didn't have to waist any more time with that giant.

Snatching its neck out the creature grabbed the book firmly in its beak and turned, making a dash for the open window.

"Hey!" Ron called after it, but it was already gone. "Bloody hell!" He shouted, standing. Pushing herself to her feet Nyx pushed by Ron and looked out the window at the bird like creature, making a dash for the woods.

"Come on," She said. She'd told Hermione that she'd accompany Ron to get her item, and she wasn't going back empty handed. Opening the door she ran out, Ron following after her. She chased the creature into the woods where she stopped, staring up at the menacing trees. Ron swallowed nervously and looked at her as he pulled to a stop. "Let's go." She looked at him then turned to take a step into the forest. Gasping he grabbed her arm and pulled her back.

"We can't go in there! That's the Dark Forest!" He hissed.

"So?" Nyx looked at him questioningly.

"It's forbidden!" He whimpered. Sighing she shook her head and turned, heading into the woods.

"I'm not going to go back to Hermione empty handed Ron." She pushed on. Ron didn't want to go back into the forest, but at the same time he didn't want her to go in alone. He watched as she started to disappear within the trees, soon vanishing. He chewed on his lip and bounced a bit, looking around. Finally he stopped his foot and whimpered.

"I can't believe I'm doing this." And then headed on in after her. He caught up with her a little ways in, fidgeting nervously. Nyx didn't seem like she was nervous at all about the dangers that awaited them deep within the forest. Stopping she looked around, having lost track of the little bugger. It was silent, save for Ron's panicked breathing –which she ignored- behind her.

"Ah, there!" She smiled and pointed. Before Ron could spot where she'd pointed she broke out into a dead run after the ugly little creature. Not wanting to lose her, he followed, doing his best to keep up. Ducking under fallen trees and stepping over roots, they passed through a tunnel that Ron knew all too well. He closed his eyes, praying that they wouldn't come across the same spiders that him and Harry had those few years ago, but his luck was off. She stopped suddenly, causing him to run into her. He looked at her confused and walked around her to see what she had stopped for, and before them on the ground in a bloodied twisted mess was the creature, and in its mouth, the book.

"What do we have here?" A deep, raspy voice rang out over the woods. Ron squeaked, looking forward.

"We shouldn't be here, I told you, we shouldn't be here." He whimpered, his voice high pitched, but Nyx ignored him, looking at Beady. Behind him a large object moved slowly. One furry leg moved forward, followed by another, and another, until this gigantic spider was revealed to them. Nyx's breath caught in her throat as she saw it, her eyes wide. "Humans. I see you so willingly entered my midst again. While you escaped last time, I will not let you escape this time." The spider spoke, looking at them.

"So, it was you speaking?" Nyx questioned, stepping forward.

"Yes, it was I. And, who are you?" He looked at her curiously.

"My name is Ellenyx Fairbourne." She replied, looking him over. "And you are gorgeous." Ron stared at her like she was insane, his eyes and mouth open wide as if he were about to start screaming any moment.

"Gorgeous?" The spider questioned. She nodded, smiling.

"What's your name? You have a name, don't you?" She sounded breathless, like a lover of art oogling the Mona Lisa for the first time.

"Aragog," He replied. "But, I fear that you will not need to remember that name. Though it's not every day a human comes into my midst and acts so calmly. I will regret killing you." He replied. All around them the spiders crowded around. She was just able to catch a glimpse before Aragog cranked a leg back. He slashed at her, knocking her back. She flew back, hitting a fallen tree with enough force to snap the first 4 buttons on her button up blouse and leave brown bark stains up the back of her shirt.

Gasping she fell to the ground, her head swimming from pain. A sudden gasp could be heard as not a single sound was made from the large spider or it's children. She groaned and rubbed her head and shoulders. Looking up she noticed that they were no longer mobilizing.

"Nyx," Ron rushed over, helping her sit up. Hidden from her breasts and blouse tumbled out a necklace with a golden chain and beautiful blue spider cut stone. "Are you ok?" he questioned, checking to see if she was extremely hurt or not.

"What is that?" Aragog questioned, staring at her. She looked up confused.

"What?"

"There, on your breast." He stared intently at the necklace. Looking down she shook her head and stared up at him.

"It's a necklace. I've had it since I was a baby." She replied.

"The Spiders Charm." Aragog whispered. The rest of the spiders made a chattering noise as if they were whispering amongst themselves.

"The…Spiders…Charm?" She looked at the necklace.

"You do not know what power it holds, do you?" Aragog looked at her. She shook her head, holding the necklace tight in her hand. "That necklace, is a contract between the wearer and every member of the arachnid family. That contract states that the wearer must protect the spiders with everything in her power, in exchange for our complete obedience, and our undying loyalty." He explained. "Only one person has had that necklace before you." He whispered. Carefully crawling out of his hole he crawled over to them, his eyes burning with intent. "Miss Fairbourne." He started. "That necklace belonged to a great wizard. A powerful being, but a woman with a wonderful heart. Emilie Lestrange. You must be of great importance as well for the necklace to cling to your bosom with such loyalty." He trailed off. "How may I repay you for my unforgiveable actions?" Stopping she thought about it. Staring up at the huge spider ahead of her.

"Well," She mused, playing with the necklace in her fingertips. "You see, I recently read up on your venom. How rare of an item it is, and how it can be sold for loads of money." She started. Aragog looked at her stiffly, not liking where this was going. "I recently got into an argument with someone," She continued, changing direction of the conversation. "I'm sure he'll appreciate it. Can I, by any chance, have a little to give to him?" She looked at him confused.

"I will not supply your greed. I refuse to give for you to turn around and sell it." He replied sourly.

"No, this won't be sold." She shook her head, looking at him. "This is just an apology."

"An apology, so here I am supplying one human to apologize to another?" He questioned, snorting a bit. Nyx nodded slowly.

"I'm not asking for much, I promise you." They fell silent. Aragog stared at her for a long time, his eyes skimming her, trying to find any truth buried beneath lies, but all he found was concern, and honesty. Sighing he nodded.

"Fine then, you are allowed to take some of our venom." He replied. Nodding she looked around. She needed something to put the venom in. Some kind of container so that it wouldn't go bad by the time she gave it to him. Off to the side she spotted a skeleton tucked under a log and near a rock. In its hand was a glass jar with a screw down cap. Smiling she walked over and bent down. Not really paying too much attention to the dead individual she headed back to Aragog and held up the jar. Lifting up his fang he sank it into the jar, a clearish, murky liquid filling up the container about half way.

"Yuck," Ron muttered behind her. Once taking as much as she felt she needed she pulled the jar away, stroking the fang with a light hand, smiling.

"Thank you sir." She smiled, capping it off. "This means so much to me." She stepped back, holding the jar tightly to her chest.

"You are the owner of the necklace. I couldn't say no to you even if I wanted to." He replied. Opening her mouth she attempted to say another word of praise but Ron interrupted her with a whimper.

"Can we go now?" Turning she nodded.

"I'm sorry Aragog, I have to get back." She leaned forward, grabbing the book from the dead creature. "We should bring Hagrid's pet back." She commented, picking up the mangled bird like creature. Turning she headed back towards Ron, signaling him to follow.

"You'll come back and visit, yes?" Aragog questioned, looking after her. Stopping she looked back. "It gets kind of lonely here after a while." Smiling she nodded.

"I'll come back, soon." Turning she headed back through the woods, Ron following close behind her. They headed for the castle, stopping first to apologize to Hagrid about his pet before heading up. It was about dinner time when they got back and they headed straight for the Great Hall. Walking in she headed straight for the Gryffindor table and handed Hermione her book back.

"Aren't you going to stay and have dinner?" Hermione questioned, looking at her confused, thanking her for the book as she tucked it into her bag.

"No, I'm not hungry, but thanks." She smiled. "I'll see you in the morning though. Goodnight." Bidding her goodnight, she turned and headed for the doors again. She knew that he'd be happy with what she got. And if not happy, then at least impressed. Practically skipping to her room she set the jar down in her trunk and locked it, not wanting someone to mess around with it while she slept and crawled in bed. Tomorrow after class, she'd decided, she'd apologize. Now all she had to do was wait till then and pray no one got the wrong idea.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

The next day Nyx waited for Hermione at the same painting with the snake man. Seeing how they had class together they usually walked together. That way Nyx wouldn't be late, or too early. She spoke merrily with the paintings, talking about the adventure she'd had in the Dark Forrest. They replied with how happy they were she wasn't killed.

"Well, if it isn't Nox talking to her only friends." Malfoy exclaimed, coming down the stairs, grinning at her.

"Well if it isn't Malfoy. Glad to see you finally got your head out of daddy's ass long enough so I could look into your eyes to tell how much of a bloody git you are." She replied, looking at him seriously. He snarled and stomped forward.

"At least I have a Father you filthy mudblood orphan!" She cocked an eyebrow, noticing how close he was. He had her pinned to the railing, his nose maybe an inch or so away from hers.

"Does your daddy talk to you this close? I knew rich little snobs enjoyed looking at their gold so in order to pay attention to the person their talking to they make it so their eyes can't focus on anything else, but come on. I'd hate to see you and your father talk." She snickered. "It'd look a lot like you two were kissing." She whispered.

"Watch yourself mudblood!" He growled his breath hot on her face. "You dare insult my father, and you'll find yourself sucking on a bloodied lip."

"How about you offer me something else to suck on?" She grinned, her eyes narrowing. He stared into them, a heat flushing to his faces as his eyebrows furrowed even more. For a split second, her violet eyes flashed to a green color before flashing back. He swallowed hard, not sure what to say after that. Backing up he turned and headed down the stairs, his friends following him. Nyx watched, a grin on her face as she pushed her red hair out of the way.

"Hey, sorry I'm late." Hermione said behind her, coming down the stairs. "Was that Malfoy?" She looked after the blonde as he headed down the stairs. Nodding Nyx looked back and smiled lightly.

"Yeah."

"He didn't give you a hard time did he?" She looked like she was apologizing. "He can be insatiably rude sometimes. Come on, let's get to class." Grabbing her arm she headed down the stairs, following the blonde Slytherin boy. They walked together for a bit until she stopped. "Oh I have to stop by one of the other rooms really quick, I'll be there in a bit." She replied letting go of Nyx's arm. The red haired girl nodded slowly and watched as Hermione turned and made her way down the hall to another classroom. She didn't think much of it. Turning she continued the rest of the way, heading towards the potions room. Entering she quickly found her seat and sat in it, watching as the other students rolled in. Nyx looked around for her potions professor, hoping he wouldn't be absent. When the door opened a few minutes after the start of class, and in came their dark clad teacher, she sighed lightly with relief, spinning the glass jar in her hand.

"Turn to page 394." He demanded, standing at the front of the room.

"Excuse me sir, but…where's professor Lupin?" Harry questioned, looking up at him. The black clad teacher looked at him, his nose crinkling a bit as he did so.

"That's not really your concern, is it, Potter? Suffice to say, your professor finds himself incapable of teaching at the present time. Page 394." He turned and continued on.

"Werewolves?" Ron cocked an eyebrow, looking at his book.

"But sir, we've only just begun learning about Red Caps and Hinkypunks. We're not meant to start nocturnal beasts for weeks-"

"Quiet!" he interrupted, turning on Hermione who had just suddenly appeared out of thin air. Nyx looked at her confused. She hadn't noticed her come in. In a matter of fact, she hadn't noticed her come into a lot of her classes. Just…kind of show up. Maybe it was because she was paying less attention to the door and more attention to the teacher?

"When did she come in? Did you see her come in?" Ron turned to Harry, whispering. Apparently they hadn't seen her come in either.

"Now, which of you can tell me the difference between an Animagus and a werewolf?" He turned on a slide of a werewolf, attacking something. It was a pretty well drawn picture, of course Nyx had never been one to judge things such as that poorly based on drawing style. She was a pretty artistic person, and she was pretty sure she wouldn't be able to draw a werewolf as well as she could a human. Speaking of which. She heard a swat against a desk that made her jump a bit as she pulled out a blank drawing pad. She left her drawing Quill in the ink as she pulled out a mechanical pencil. "No one? How…disappointing." He looked at the class. She looked up, juggling between paying attention, hiding her drawings and drawing.

"Please, sir, an Animagus is a wizard who elects to turn into an animal. A werewolf has no choice in the matter. Furthermore, the werewolf actively hunts humans and responds only to the call of its own kind." Behind her Draco let off a loud but low howl.

"Quiet Malfoy!" He looked at the blonde. "Though one must admit to feeling your pain. That is the second time you have spoken out of turn Miss Granger. Tell me, are you incapable of restraining yourself? Or do you take pride in being an insufferable know-it-all?" Nyx looked up, noting the apologetic look in her eyes. Nyx couldn't watch her get yelled at, not when she was their friend. She felt obligated to say something. She raised her hand, tucking her drawing pad under her book and hiding the mechanical pencil. "Yes, Miss Fairbourne?" He looked up at her.

"If I may say sir," She put her hand down. "Not to say that you are wrong or anything sir, but you asked the class if they had any answers. When no one answered there was a time window open for anyone to answer without punishment so she wasn't really talking out of turn. You asked the question to be answered by anyone in the class, therefore deemed everyone the right to answer." He started walking over. She bit her lip nervously as he did so but kept a firm voice. "So if anyone else would have answered they wouldn't have been speaking out of turn. But Malfoy," She looked back over her shoulder at the blonde. "Was contributing no knowledge to the rest of the lesson, instead he was acting like an ass and only making mocking noises. If anyone should be scolded it should be him for acting like a 3 year old muggle. It's a great distraction sir and it's not very appreciated amongst your class if you scold the Gryffindor's and don't punish the Slytherin. We're all equal and should be treated the same way sir. A crack across the knuckles with a metal ruler for the Gryffindor, deserves a crack across the knuckles for the Slytherin."

"Enough, Miss Fairbourne!" He looked at her seriously. "This is my class room, I'll deal out the punishment how I deem necessary."

"I forgot sir, the saying _An eye for an eye _doesn't apply to Hogwarts. Everything is run unfairly here, which is why when a student is bullied to the point where they'd rather commit suicide then come to potions class the teachers don't do a damn thing but squat with their thumbs up their ass and it's quite frankly bullshit." She was getting upset. "Here I thought that with all of your knowledge and capability to understand lesser beings such as ourselves you'd understand that you're no longer a teacher but one of those bullies." She swallowed, staring up at him defiantly.

"Wipe the look off your face Miss Fairbourne before I do it for you." He leaned down, growling, his nose an inch from hers.

"What look? The look of deep depression as I watch you choose favorites and slash people down?" She whispered. "How about I cave into my deepest desire that was inspired from all of the crap I get from your _Golden Students_ and hang myself from the rafters in the prefect bathrooms?" The harsh expression from his face slowly changed before hardening again. Pulling away he turned and headed back to the front of the room.

"Five points from Gryffindor. As an antidote to your ignorance, I prescribe two rolls of parchment on the werewolf by Monday morning, with particular emphasis placed on recognizing it." He stopped, spotting Harry looking at parchment. "Passing notes, Potter?" He snatched it from him and looks at it. "Not exactly Picasso, are you? I hope you demonstrate more talent on the Quidditch pitch this weekend then you do as an artist. If not, I fear you'll perish, given the weather forecast. Until that time, however, you'll forgive me if I don't let you off homework. Should you die, I assure you…you need not hand it in." Behind her Crabbe, Goyle and Draco laugh a bit.

"Nice speech Nox, when you hang yourself from the rafters be sure to record it so I have something to laugh at on the weekends." They laughed again. Standing she grabbed her stuff and made for the door.

"Miss Fairbourne, I didn't excuse you from class." Snape hollered at her. Turning she shrieks, crying.

"You can shove this class and your little boyfriend up your ass! I'm sick of this place and I'm sick of you!" Turning she ran out, crying. She'd never been told to actually kill herself before, let alone record it to give them something to laugh at. She didn't know where she'd go, or where her feet were taking her. The first door she saw she yanked it open and threw herself in. It was a small room, one with a ladder but she ignored the size of it and slammed the door behind her. Sliding to the floor she pulled her knees to her chin and cried. She knew she was supposed to ignore Draco. She knew that he was just a foul mouthed jerk, but being told to record her own death for humor for him was a lot to deal with.

And then there was Snape. He was just as horrible as Draco. "Stupid." She sniffled, wiping at her eyes, crying harder. "Just when I want to apologize he turns into a dick." She pulled her hair out of her face, looking off into the darkness. "I should have kept my mouth shut. I should have, it wasn't my place to say anything…but he's just…" snarling she snapped her foot out. It hit a shelf about knee height. A few small objects fell off, hitting her shins then the ground, shattering. She stopped; her eyes open wide in the dark. A thick lusty smell filled up the room. She gagged a bit and pushed herself to her feet. Reaching out she tried to push the door open but it wouldn't budge. Coughing she covered her face, trying frantically to get out, feeling around for any lock that must have slipped down. Her head began swimming as the smell suffocated her.

Pounding on the door she swayed, hitting the door, her legs giving out. She slid down slowly, what little vision she had left was gone and soon the sound of her own coughing was dulled out. Hitting the floor, she was smothered into unconsciousness, the lusty, musk scent filling her head as she was forced into sleep.

The hot sun beamed down on her face, the sound of birds chirping overhead, the feeling of the soft grass on her arms and legs. Opening her eyes she saw above her a clear blue sky with white fluffy clouds. The air around her smelled of roses and lilies. Sitting she looked out around her. She was in a field by a babbling brook, not a single house as far as the eye could see except for a single shack on the edge of a lake not even 50 feet from the little babbling, manmade brook. The flowers and grasses had a misty gold look to them that shimmered in the sunlight. Smiling she pushed herself to her feet and looked around. She didn't know where she was. She had no idea where she was, but it was pretty.

Walking to the rivers side she looked at the clean, clear sparkling water. Little fish swam around, swimming against the current as a frog leapt from her presence into the water. She laughed lightly and leaned down. Kicking her shoes off she waded into the brook. The water was cool but a perfect temperature for swimming. Standing she looked down, brushing the hair out of her face as the small fish swam around her feet, nibbling on her toes. She giggled.

"Who are you?" A boy questioned behind her. She whirled around and looked. Sitting under a large oak tree was a pale, black haired boy. He was about 15, 16 years old. He had a long face that looked drawn out, tired, but his eyes sparkled like the water in the sun.

"My name is Ellenyx." She replied, pulling her hair over her shoulder and out of her face. On the boys lap she noticed a book and beside him a cup of Quill's and a large vial of ink. "What are you reading?" She questioned, turning, heading up to sit next to him, being careful not to leave her shoes too close to the brook.

"Oh, I'm writing." He replied, seeming shy. Sitting next to him she pulled her knees to her chest and looked at what he was writing. It seemed to be a story of some sort with random doodles all over the page.

"Is it a story?" She pushed, seeming interested. He nodded slowly.

"Yeah." He looked back down at his book and started writing, his pale cheeks turning a light shade of pink. She looked at him, noticing more features than she could before down by the water. He had dark eyes and a large crooked nose and thin drawn lips. He was thin and not very well kept, almost like he'd been neglected.

"What's it about?" she asked again. He hesitated, his hand stopping. His head didn't move as his shoulder length shimmering hair hung down, covering most of his face. He looked up at her, confused.

"You want to know?" He questioned. She smiled, nodding.

"Well…sure. I'm always interested in a good story." Resting her chin on her hands that were rested on her knees she waited, watching him intently. He blushed harder and looked down.

"I uh…it's about a boy who became famous." He said simply then fell silent. She smiled, waiting for more. Nervously he held his finger in the page he was on and flipped back to the beginning. "The main character is a boy named Xander. He was born and raised to an abusive family. His parents always argued, and he spent most of his time crying, begging them to stop. One day, when he was nine, he met the most wonderful girl with fiery red hair. Her name was Rose. She happened upon him when he was in the front yard, watching as the happy families entered and left their houses. The boys house was the only one with a dead garden in the front, it was dead, like the love at in his family." He explained, his eyebrows furrowing. "She began speaking with him, and soon, he witnessed love again." He smiled. "It was like a new flame of hope in his heart. But when he went to see her one day, she was gone. Every trace of her was gone, and with her, went his heart.

"He was devastated. He grew up researching desperately, working on a way to bring her back, to see her again. When he finally created an exact replica of her from a lily. He was over joyed. Learning about his grand invention, creating a human from a plant, he became the world's greatest inventor." He stopped. He didn't look up at her, biting his lip.

"It's not the same as having her, is it?" Nyx questioned, looking at him. He shook his head.

"No, the plant Rose never aged, and never loved him back. And because of his invention, people created their perfect partner. But the plant people couldn't have children, so eventually they were labeled as abominations and millions of people were slaughtered in attempts to get rid of the plant people. In the end, Xander ended up alone again, sitting in the very house he grew up in. Until she came back. Seeing her, grown up and even more beautiful than before he stood to greet her, hugging her, but she refused to let him touch her. He called him an idiot, and that he was the cause of the murders. It was his fault her son was killed. And so she left him." He stopped again. "In his depression, he commits suicide, unable to face the world after everything that happened."

"It's definitely not a comedy I'm guessing." She mused, looking out over the water. "Pretty gloomy stuff he had to deal with, all he wanted was the one he loved. How sad." She frowned. He started writing again. "I know how he feels." She looked back down. The boy looked up, his forehead crinkled. Turning she shook her head, shaking off the frown and smiling. "You'd like to think someone would love him in return, whether or not he knew they did. I mean, someone always has someone to love them." She added. He didn't reply, instead, he sat there and thought. She sighed, smiling and laid back, her hair sprawled out around her.

"So…do you always come here?" he questioned after a few minutes. She looked at him and shook her head.

"No, this is my first time being here." She admitted. "But it's lovely. Perfect for writing, or being with the one you care for deeply." She smiled staring at the sky.

"Why aren't you here with the person you care for deeply then?" He put his book down.

"He doesn't know I like him." She admitted. "We're strangers, and I'm sure he doesn't like me in return." He laid down next to her and stared up at the sky. A warm breeze blew over them. Closing her eyes she relished the feeling. A warm musk smell mixed with the flowers and the lake, teasing her senses. Rolling over she held her skirt down, making sure it didn't rise up and faced the black haired boy, smiling, though her eyes remained shut. "I'd never admit it to anyone though." She whispered.

"Then why tell me?" He questioned, rolling over onto his left, looking at her. He took note of her features. Pale skin with slightly rosy cheeks, and beautiful violet eyes. Her hair was red, with an orange tint. She was beautiful, like a Dahlia flower.

"I feel like I can trust you." She looked up at him, smiling. He felt his cheeks burn a bit and looked away.

"Who…who do you like?" He questioned. "Please don't tell me it's Sirius." He grimaced. She laughed lightly and shook her head.

"No." She closed her eyes again, thinking. She wasn't sure if she wanted to tell him or not but figured she might as well. It was hard to keep it bottled inside, and maybe if she let it out into the open she'd finally get her true feelings straightened out. "His name is Severus." The boy stared at her as she spoke. "Severus Snape." She continued, his full name tasting like sugar dancing on her tongue. She felt her heart flutter at her words, her heart pounding against her rib cage. Neither of them did anything for a good while. Shifting the boy leaned over. She looked at him curiously. Cupping her face he pressed his lips to hers, his eyes closed. The kiss felt like a sudden rush of cold that ran through her, followed by a jolt of electricity that temporarily stopped her heart, then fire spread through her nerves. He pulled away an inch, looking into her eyes.

"I'm Severus," He whispered. Her heart stopped as her eyes opened wide. She should have known, they looked so much the same, and here she was, spilling her guts out to him the whole time. Her cheeks burned a bright red as he kissed her again. Any embarrassment that she had felt before was completely burned away with the second connection of their lips. Wrapping her arms up and around him she kissed back, pulling him closer. "You're the first." He whispered, pulling back, keeping his arms around her.

"First for what?" She looked at him, her head spinning as her heart pounded violently in her chest.

"The first girl to show any real interest in me." He replied, brushing some stray hair out of her face, tucking it behind her ear. "My looks aren't chasing you away." He seemed a bit depressed as he said it.

"Your looks?" She cocked an eyebrow.

"My nose, my hair, my skin," he touched them all as he named them off. "They're ghastly. My huge nose, or my greasy hair and pale skin…you can't tell me you didn't notice." He looked at her skeptically. Reaching up she ran her fingers through his hair. It wasn't greasy, it was just such a glossy black that it looked like it was.

"They're lovely." She whispered. Cupping her face, he kissed her again, this time passionately. His hands shot to her hair as he moved on top of her. His kisses turned her lips numb as his tongue pressed into her mouth. She shivered as the numbness started to spread. Soon she felt nothing. All sensation disappeared. Her eyes closed, and even when she opened them again, the darkness stayed. Everything went quiet.

Her eyes snapped open, her heart fluttering. Sitting up she found herself in a familiar room. The hospital wing. Her hand shot to her heart as she panted. She was sweating; some of her hair sticking to her face and neck.

"Is she awake?" She heard a man ask; although she couldn't tell who at first because of how harshly her head was swimming.

"I believe so." A woman replied. Nyx's head snapped up as Madam Pomfrey walked in, followed behind her was her potions teacher. Her heart fluttered, trying to jump out of her throat at his presence. How are you feeling darling?" She questioned, sitting next to her in a chair.

"A-amazing." Nyx whimpered, looking at her.

"I'd think you would." Snape commented, looking at her sternly. "Snooping through my shop, stealing my potions." His eyes narrowed a bit. "That potion that you destroy was Amare Somnium. Do you know what that is?" He crossed his arms.

"N-no sir." Nyx stuttered.

"Amare Somnium is a potion used to relieve people who have insomnia or night terrors. It's considered, the _Perfect Dream_. Just a little bit of it will have your mind in a state of bliss. If not woken out of it, you could very well sleep until your heart stops beating. Very much like a coma." He replied. "It takes what you desire the most, and makes it a reality."

"That was…" She groaned and covered her eyes, finally realizing what he'd said. "A dream."

"You're lucky I woke you up," he growled. "If it had been up to me I would have let you sleep until you died!"

"I wouldn't have been able to thank you more if you did sir." She replied, her voice sounding musical as the very real reminiscence of her kiss tingled her lips.

"Fight nice you two." Madam Pomfrey snorted, standing. "And Severus," Nyx felt a shiver run through her at his name. "don't make her cry this time." Turning she headed into the next room. It was silent as they stared each other down. Her eyes were sparkling he noticed, but the effects from the dream should have been wearing off by now. The side effects didn't last much longer than a few seconds after the moment she woke up.

"Tell me Miss Fairbourne what were you doing in my potions room?" He questioned, staring at her.

"Crying sir." She admitted truthfully. "I didn't know it was your potions closet, I just entered the first door I saw"

"And why did you leave my room without permission?" He crossed his arms.

"Malfoy had told me that when I hung myself from the rafters to record it so he'd have something to laugh at on the weekends." She didn't care at the moment if she ratted anyone out. All she cared about was telling him what he wanted to know. All she cared about was pleasing him, which was a side effect she'd more sooner than later regret.

"I see," He looked her in the eyes. "Tell me everything that goes on between you and Mister Malfoy. I want to know everything." He took a seat. She stopped, finally realizing that she had the chance to live or kill herself. Ratting would definitely lead to her death.

"It's not very important sir." She looked down at her lap.

"It sounds important to me Miss Fairbourne. If you're running off to cry in a dark cramped closet there's obviously something going on that should have something done about it." He rested his hands on his knees.

"It's nothing sir." She fell silent. He didn't say anything for a long time and the silence was driving her insane. She wanted to reach over and kiss him. To run her fingers through his hair, to call him lovely. She wanted him to be the boy from her dream, so eager to experience love by the brook. The depressed, thin, pale boy with those sparkling wondrous eyes. "Oh, I uh…" She looked around. "Where did my bag go?"

"Over by the door." He pointed. Nodding she pushed herself to her feet. She was a bit shaky from the forceful sleep but other than that she'd never been better. Walking over she grabbed her bag and opened it. Pulling out the jar that had been stored recklessly –she was surprised it hadn't broken already- she headed back over to the bed and sat down.

"I wanted to apologize sir." She replied, sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Apologize for what?" He looked at her curious.

"For calling you a badge banger." She replied. "Taking things out of proportion and getting angry with you for something stupid." She replied, looking down at the jar in her hands. He looked at it, wondering what it was. Handing over the jar she forced a smile. He hesitated, looking at it. After a second he took it and looked at it carefully.

"What is this?" he swished the liquid inside around a bit.

"I…got it from the spiders." She smiled. Standing she headed for the door. He stared at the jar shocked. Those words triggered something. He'd heard those words before. Those same exact words. "Good night sir." She turned and left leaving the shocked Potions teacher to himself, heading up to her room. She must have been out of it for a while judging by the darkness of the corridors. Rushing up to the Slytherin Common room, she threw herself in the bed this time, wrapping herself in her blankets. She tried desperately to sleep, wanting to continue her perfect dream, but the smile on her face and the pace of her heart made it impossible. There was no doubt about it. No matter how one sided it was, she was absolutely in love with her Potions teacher. Stupid Hermione for jinxing her!


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Turning the liquid over in his hands he sat in the dark for a long while, thinking. How had she gotten her hands on this? She must have gone into the dark forest, which meant she broke the rules, but she came back unharmed. And what was with the look on her face and sudden urge to tell him everything? But more importantly, why did she seem so familiar?

Standing he left the hospital wing, wandering through the corridors. He mulled it over, thinking about how familiar she looked. Her eyes, her attitude, and even her voice. Heading to the library he pushed the doors open. The library was closed to students at this time, and he was the only one in there, so it was a perfect time to do a little research. Walking over to the old year book section –year books dating back to when Albus Dumbledore himself was attending Hogwarts were kept here- he began looking through it. Stopping he pulled one off the shelf and sat at the nearest table. He opened it and searched through the moving portraits of the students, his fellow classmates. He stopped on the Slytherin second years, his eyes gliding through the kids, his eyes stopping on one. "Severus Snape." He frowned staring at his own reflection. He shook his head and was about to turn the page when his eye caught someone familiar.

His eyebrows furrowed as he turned back and skimmed the page again, having lost them. Then there, second row from the bottom, just below his picture was a woman. She had short bobbed hair, a long face with pale skin. Her eyes were a beautiful blue, and she had a brilliant smile. Keeping his finger just below her picture he skimmed over to the list of names. Third group of names, third one in. "Emilie Lestrange." He whispered. Flipping to the back of the book he looked through the pictures. More particular, the potions class. He found quite a few pictures with him in them, but there that same girl was. Her bobbed hair, standing next to him, smiling, pointing to the camera, and trying to get him to look. He never smiled in any picture that didn't have him standing next to Lily.

Closing the book he stood up and walked back over to the sorting orb and touched it. "Emilie Lestrange." The orb sent out a bright blue light, it splitting off into at least 10 other orbs. Walking over her began picking the books off of the shelf and soon put the stack on the table. Sitting he opened a book of Student Achievements. He skimmed the achievements by names and flipped to the page when he saw her name.

Emilie Lestrange

Achievements and Awards

Top Prefect for Slytherin for showing courage, patience and understanding while handling not only her houses First years but tolerance for the other houses (Gryffindor, Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw).

Top Potions student for creating quality potions, perfect conduct, showing up to class on time and advising fellow student. Tying in first with her partner Severus Snape, both are awarded Potions Medal.

Top Mandrake Breeder for Herbology for breeding the healthiest, happiest Mandragora's, lending a helping hand and doing consistent work.

The Iron Shield is awarded to Severus Snape and Emilie Lestrange for showing bravery, understanding in complex spells and perfect dueling etiquette in Defense Against the Dark Arts.

Stopping he closed the book and opened another. So far he had gathered that she was in the same year as him, and they were both top achievers in their classes. Apparently he'd had her as a partner in Potions class as well. He didn't remember her. He couldn't remember her for the life of him. Grabbing a large white book he opened it and scrolled through the names. The book was a recollection of all the memorable moments in Hogwarts, separated into female and Male books. He'd grabbed the female book. Skimming through the names he stopped, seeing Lily's. He hesitated, knowing that he wasn't there to look at Lily, but he couldn't help it.

Keeping his finger in the index he flipped to the beginning of her section and began to flip through them. Of course, they went in alphabetical order, so she had to flip through pictures of her and Sirius Black and Remus Lupin and Wormtail and whatever. Not to mention that disgusting Potter. He stopped getting to his section. The first picture was a picture of them sitting beneath a tree, reading a book, he was pointing out certain answers to problems and she would laugh and write them down. He smiled looking at her. Flipping the page he stopped on a picture of them having a picnic. She seemed like she was enjoying herself as she brushed her hair out of the way, pointing off in the distance.

He felt a tear come to his eyes. He remembered when all of these had happened. How happy he'd been to be with her, even for a short time. Flipping the page he looked at a picture where she handed him a bubbling potion. Carefully he put it to his lips and took a huge swig of it. The moment it went down his throat he coughed, it coming back up through his nose. She laughed and patted him on the back, handing him a tissue. Shaking his head he laughed lightly, the tear that had filled his eyes falling down his cheeks.

"Oh Lily, I miss you so much." He whispered. Carefully, lifting the book up, he pressed her to his lips. His heart hurt seeing these pictures of her, but it was a happy kind of hurt. A kind of hurt he would be more than happy to feel every day for the rest of his life. Holding the book there for a second he pulled it away and placed it back on the table. "What I would give for you to be alive again." He whispered. "The boy, I'm sure you know, misses you too, but I promise, I'm protecting him to the best of my ability." He swallowed, holding back more tears but failing. They came out slowly, silently. Wiping at his face he flipped back to the index, feeling slightly foolish for taking so much time to talk to a picture.

Finding Emilie's name he flipped to the beginning of her section and slowly flipped through the pictures. It was shocking really, even though she was a Slytherin she had quite a few memories with James Potter and his group and even some students from Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw. Of course, she did receive awards for being tolerant to the other houses, so it really shouldn't have been a shock to him, but any friend of the Marauder's, a friend of his? No, it wasn't possible. But yet, as he flipped through the pages, he stopped seeing a section dedicated to just him and her. It was even longer than his and Lily's section.

The first picture was of both of them in Potions class, working together on a combusting potion. His sleeve caught aflame and he panicked, flailing his arm around. Quickly grabbing his arm she used Aguamenti to put it out. They both stared at his burned robes shocked for a second before she laughed, resting her head on his shoulder. He barely smiled, laughing slightly, but he didn't seem as happy with her as he was with Lily.

In the next picture was a picture of him studying. It looked to be in their sixth year or so, she had pulled his robes off and hiked the sleeve of his shirt up. With a short rounded stick she wrote on his upper arm _SSEL For Ever! _In which she also sported the same sign on her upper left arm. Finishing she stopped and smiled up and winked, giving a thumbs up and flexing her arm, flashing off that they had matching arm graffiti. He ignored her for the most part.

A lot of the pictures were like that. She was expressing her enjoyment of the situation and he would ignore her, or react very little, but they seemed to do almost everything together. But why hadn't he remembered it? Closing the book he put them all back in their original places and headed back for his potion's room. He would have to look back through his memories.

Walking at a brisk pace, he headed for Dumbledore's office. He had extracted many of his memories of when he was a student at Hogwarts, feeling that most of them were a bother and that they weren't necessarily needed. Stopping outside the door he knocked, and waited. A few seconds went by without a response. Curious as to why Dumbledore wouldn't be opening his door, he raised his hand to knock again, but just as his knuckles wrapped on the wood the door slowly swung open, and on the other side of the door was a confused, smiling old man.

"Severus." He smiled, looking at the potions teacher through his half-moon glasses, his eyebrows raised.

"Albus. I request the use of your Pensieve, if you don't mind." He bowed his head a bit.

"Oh no, not at all, come on in." Albus stepped away and turned, heading back to his desk. "What is it you're looking for, Severus?" He questioned, sitting in his high backed chair.

"Any information on a girl." He replied, heading over to the organized filing cabinet of memories, looking for the ones that involved him at school.

"Ah, Lily?" Albus guessed, sipping pumpkin juice from a mug.

"Not this time I'm afraid." He pulled out a vial and turned, heading for the Pensieve.

"Oh?" He placed his mug back on the table and linked his fingers, looking at the dark clad man curiously.

"Emilie Lestrange." Severus replied, looking back at him.

"Ah, Emilie." Albus smiled. Standing he walked over and grabbed the vial from Severus. The potions master looked at him curious as Albus put the memory back and headed over to a small cupboard. Opening it he pulled out a rack of vials and sat them on a table near the pensieve. "Try, this one." He smiled, handing it to him. Taking the vial, he looked at it hesitantly for a second, then popped the top off of it, pouring it into the Pensieve. He waited, watching as the liquid inside spun, beginning to glow. Leaning forward he carefully placed his face in the water. A bright light blinded him for a second, then hazily the picture came into focus. He was standing in a corridor alone. He didn't know when or where he was. Down the hall a familiar voice reached his ears. A snotty, cocky laugh and taunt, then there was another voice, a female voice that was smooth, and musical but tomboyish sounding.

"So are there any new reports from Slytherin?" The voice asked. Turning Severus spotted two people heading down the hallway. One was Gryffindor's favorite student, _James Potter_.

"Disgusting." Severus muttered, staring at him. "Your stupid son looks just like you, I hope you're proud of that." His insults landed on deaf ears. Next to him was a girl. A girl with bobbed hair and pale skin.

"No, none that I feel at liberty to tell you." She replied.

"Oh come on Em, we made a deal." James whined.

"I'm also a Slytherin. The only reason I'm even your friend is because half the Slytherin's are dicks." She flat out admitted. "So, are you making any progress with…well…what's her face?" she questioned, her arms crossing.

"Lily?" James smiled. "Oh yeah, she loves me, though she's a bit shy. She doesn't want the school knowing we're dating, you know?" He grinned widly. Emilie looked at him unamused then cocked an eyebrow.

"Uh huh. She said no again didn't she." Growling James sighed

"Yes and it's all because of Snivelus! If he didn't exist it'd be just that much easier to get her to date me!" Emilie frowned, her fingers tightening around a fistful of her robes sleeve.

"You're rather harsh on him, aren't you?"

"Of course I am, he's a freaking Slytherin and disgusting." He nodded. Emilie looked at him upset at that.

"And what am I James?" She stopped him, looking into his eyes.

"You're the only decent Slytherin Em, you know that." He smiled at her.

"Why because I let you in on all of my houses dirty little secrets? Slytherin members are humans too James, I think its bout time you start treating us like we are!" She walked by him, stomping off. The scene blurred, spiraling and changing. Severus was now standing in the hallway outside of the Library. Emilie was leaning against the wall, reading a potions book. Lily came out of the doors, a smile on her face. Looking up Emilie rushed over and grabbed her arm.

"Oh, Emilie, hi." Lily smiled, looking at her.

"Are…are you really dating James?" Emilie questioned, her forehead crinkled.

"Who told you that." She smiled, brushing her hair out of her face.

"The entire damn school." Emilie replied. Lily didn't reply, instead she turned and started walking. Emilie grabbed her arm again and pulled her back, this time roughly. "How could you do that to him?" Emilie cried out, getting into Lily's face. Severus felt a well of anger for the girl as he watched, not sure if he could take a fight if it broke out, though he knew Lily had never been hit.

"Do that to whom?" Lily questioned.

"Don't play dumb you know who I'm talking about! Severus, how could you do that to him?" She hissed. "He likes you Lily Evan's, it's as plain as day on the boys face when you're around him."

"I'm sorry, I don't feel the same way for him." Lily replied coldly.

"You're too good for James Potter." She moved infront of Lily as she tried to walk away.

"And what, Severus is better for me? He called me a mudblood, Emilie. Anyone who would hurt someone when they're trying to help isn't ready for such responsibility. And I suggest you keep your damn nose out of my business!" She hissed. Whirling around she stomped away. Emilie looked after her, her bottom lip trembling. Whipping her book down the hall she whirled around and made a dash for the stairs. She needed some air.

Severus turned and followed after her, even though he wanted to follow Lily. He knew it would have been against what he was trying to figure out if he followed Lily, especially seeing how it was Emilie he was studying. Dashing down the stairs Emilie wiped at her eyes crying. A voice could be heard down the hall and around the corner. Emilie slowed down, carefully approaching the next hall.

"Hey Snivelus!" James' voice cackled, ringing throughout the hall.

"Leave me alone Potter, I don't want anything to do with you right now." He growled back defensively. "Take your lap dog back to your room with you and groom eachother for fleas or something useful like that. Aaargh!" he whirled around, hanging from his ankle in midair. James laughed.

"How about we lose the pants huh?" James teased, looking at him. Severus felt the flush of anger and humiliation all over again.

"The boxers too James," Sirius sniggered. "That way we can see if he really is a man, or just a manly woman." They both laughed. Grabbing her wand Emilie rushed down the last of the steps and barged into the room before James could drop his pants.

"Expelliarmus!" She hollered, James' wand flying from his hand. Both James and Sirius turned to face her, little Severus falling on his head roughly.

"Emilie, what the hell?" James whined.

"Leave him alone Potter before you find yourself in the great hall on your hands and knees with a pumpkin up your ass!" She growled.

"Oh, so now your defending him? That's stupid Emilie."

"It's smarter than following you." She glared at him. He stared at her for a second, then turned and grabbed his wand. Snorting he headed for the exit.

"Have fun being ignored by Snivelus, Em. Once a Slytherin, always a Slytherin." He insulted as he left. Lowering her wand she snickered evilly, her upper lip curled.

"Have fun being pumped from behind by your gay little lapdog Potter. You may be using Evans for cover up but I'll always know. Once a faggot always a faggot." Cussing at her they left, promising that they'd never forgive her. Turning she tucked her wand away and held her hand out for Severus's. "Hey, you ok?" Severus hesitated, rubbing his head. Looking up he nodded and took her hand.

"Yeah, it's nothing I'm not used to anyway." Smiling she hauled him to his feet.

"My name's Emilie Lestrange, I'm also in Slytherin." She shook his hand lightly.

"Severus Snape."

The scene began to change yet again, moving through the years, brief glimpses of how they spent almost every waking moment together, best of friends, when Severus wasn't around after James bullying him she'd hunt James down and beat the crap out of him, which he remembered he'd blamed on Quidditch. Then there were the charm rings Severus had wanted but couldn't afford. Emilie, having been with him when he was eyeing them had taken all of her money and gone to buy both of them. Though they were wedding rings.

She'd planned on giving him one at the New Years dance but when she asked he refused to go because Lily was going to be there with James. So instead she held onto the rings and stayed in the rooms with him, talking with him. After graduating from Hogwarts, she'd even become a Death Eater to be with Severus, but when he continued to ignore her, she got married to a man named Nicolo Fairbourne. Nicolo looked like Severus. So much in fact that James had even bullied him on occasion from behind. Nicolo was in Gryffindor, which gave James a reason not to be mean to him.

She sent Severus an invitation to her wedding, but when he didn't show up she'd lost all hope in it. She became pregnant a year later, and near the end of her pregnancy quit being a Death Eater. She went into hiding when she had her baby, but was found and murdered. The last bit of memory was Emilie clutching a sleeping baby to her chest as she ran through Diagon Alley, a dark cloaked figure behind her giving chase.

"Avadakadavra!" The figure cried out, cackling. Bellatrix. The blast hit Emilie in the back, knocking her into the snow, the baby spilling from her arms, rolling under the nearest porch. Laughing the woman skipped over; pulling the hood from her head she inhaled deeply and smiled. "Teaches you to try and betray the dark lord, hah?" She cackled, kicking her. "Now let's have at that necklace eh?" laughing she crouched down and ripped the front of her shirt open, but there was nothing around her neck. "What?" She frowned. "No, no, no! Where is it!" She started ripping through her clothes, ripping at the corpses hair. "Where is it? Where is the Spiders Charm you bitch!"

"Hurry, I think something happened." Bellatrix stopped as lights from the nearest shop turned on. Standing she turned and ran back into the darkness, vanishing. A man came out of one of the houses, dressed in his sleep ware. Stopping he gasped, spotting the body of the woman in the snow. Running out he checked the pulse to find she was dead. Just then, under one of the nearest porches, a loud babies cry echoed into the night. Gathering the baby up into his arms, he unwrapped her blanket enough to see her face, and around her neck, a blue spider pendent necklace. "My lord, darling," He turned heading back for the shop. "It seems we have ourselves a baby."

Everything spun, ending. Pulling his face free from the Pensieve, Severus panted, rubbing at his eyes.

"I can't believe I forgot her." He whispered. "She was my best friend since James and Lily became a rumored couple, and I forgot about her completely." Albus nodded slowly and looked off across the room.

"Isn't it stranger, Severus? That the ones, who love us the most, are the first to fade from our memories?" he looked at him and smiled. "She looks just like her mother, Ellenyx. But, there's another person who she resembles Severus." He crossed his hands in front of him, cupping his hands in his lap. "Emilie experienced, only the finer kind of love for you. I would keep my eye open, her daughter just might do the same." Severus cocked an eyebrow, wondering what he meant by that. Looking at the clock he raised his eyebrows. "It's late Severus, and it's definitely agreed that we both are in desperate need of sleep." He lightly laid a hand on the Potion Masters back and lead him back to the door. Nodding Severus walked through.

"Thank you Albus for letting me do my business so late at night." Smiling Albus nodded.

"It was my pleasure, Severus, now, Goodnight, this old man is in dire need of sleep." Nodding Severus turned and made his way back to his room, his mind swarming his memories of Emilie. How had he forgotten her? How had he forgotten she even existed? Simple. She wasn't Lily Evans.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Note:**_** Sorry my posting of the story has been slower. I just joined college and I'm trying to get things done there and here. I hope your not too mad. **

**Also thank you so much to the people who favorite and review my story. I really didn't think people would find this interesting. I'm happy that it is considered interesting! It makes me happy :3**

* * *

><p>Chapter 8<p>

The seasons came and went. There was close to a foot and a half of snow on the ground, and the castle was mostly vacant because of the holidays. All of the kids that remained in the school were children who either couldn't go home because their parents were gone elsewhere for the vacation, or they didn't want to go home. She, on the other hand, had no home to go even if she had wanted to go home.

The students who decided to stay behind during the vacations were taken to a small village near the school called Hogsmeade. It was said to be historic and fun, but because each student needed a signature from a parental guardian of some sort, she was yet again, out of luck. She didn't mind though, she never didn't like field trips. She had more important things to do at the school then oogle some sweets in a candy shop, or test some prank magical items that explode in people's faces or love potions to make someone fall in love with you. She didn't want that at all.

She wandered the halls, looking at the portraits, greeting them as she walked by. She enjoyed talking to the portraits but after a while their conversations began to get boring. They didn't have much to say because they didn't experience much with their inability to travel. She was half tempted to go and talk to Snape when a dark figure appeared behind her, it's shadow casting over her. She whirled around shocked, not expecting to see the grey haired headmaster.

"Ah, Ellenyx Fairbourne. How are you?" He smiled at her, his kind eyes sparkling behind his half-moon glasses.

"Ah, Albus Dumbledore," She squeaked. "G-good, how are you s-sir?"

"I'm doing fair so far." He smiled. "Are you enjoying your vacation?" He questioned.

"For the most part. It gets kind of boring though with no one to talk to." She admitted.

"No friends stayed behind for you to talk to?" He looked at her surprised, starting to walk, heading through the halls. She followed him, glad that she had another human to talk to. Hermione had gone home to her family, Ron had stayed behind with Harry and were at Hogsmeade enjoying their time off with window shopping.

"I don't have many friends sir." She looked at her feet as she walked, kicking a pebble that had been dragged in down the hall. "Lately, most of the others have seen fit to call me names. I don't know whether to take offense to them or not though." She explained. "I don't know what they mean."

"Hmm, name calling?" He looked off down the hall, his eyes misty as he mused over it. "Which names are they?"

"Well," She blinked, thinking hard on it. "A Mudblood, and a _Squib_? They sound stupid to be perfectly honest." She cocked an eyebrow, wanting to snicker at the sound of them.

"Ah yes, they are indeed names to be offended by. Although none of them are true." He looked at her. "A Mudblood is a witch or wizard born to Muggle parents. None magical parents, if you don't know what a Muggle is yet." She nodded, looking at him, her forehead crinkled. "And a Squib is a Muggle born to magical parents. Which I'm sure, you're not." He stopped, causing her to come to an abrupt stop.

"I'm not sure sir," She bit her lip, thinking on it. She hadn't used her wand at all for the entire time she was there. Most of the time she either spent unconcious during her classes or was excused from them because of her lack in ability to use magic. She'd gotten her wand the same night she found the letter that stated she'd be watched by Albus Dumbledore. It came with the letter, said it was hers but it hadn't worked for her yet. "I haven't used magic since I got here sir, I haven't even tried." She admitted.

"No Magic? None at all?" He seemed like he was becoming more and more curious with her.

"None, except for potions, but that's about it."

"Well, that could possibly be a problem, seeing how you _are _at a school for young wizards and witches, but that is a problem best dealt with later. I have come to tell you that I have taken the liberty in finding you a job." He smiled. Her jaw dropped a bit, her eyes wide.

"A-a Job sir? Where?" She wasn't sure if it was good or bad for him to have found a job for her. And where she'd be working was another thing.

"Hogsmeade, a new tavern that opened up. I hear that they are hurting for barmaids and I instantly thought of you." He flashed her a look. "Of course, you don't have to take it. It will be a good source of income for you to be able to afford next year's books, clothes and you'll be right in Hogsmeade, so whatever else your heart desires." His smile stretched farther. "You'll find that your work clothes are upstairs on your bed if you wish to work there. Because of your job curfew will not apply to you, so I will tell Severus not to deduct points from Slytherin if you are found out and about after midnight."

"Will I have to be escorted back and forth?" She was confused, expecting her to need to be escorted by at least on professor. She didn't mind the thought of having someone to talk to and walk with while she was heading to and from work, but interrupting the teachers busy schedule just to walk her to a bar day after day seemed unfair to the professor.

"No, when you work nights you will be escorted by Hagrid." Her face warped at that.

"Sir, I'm sorry but, I don't think I can let Hagrid escort me back, I have a-"

"Phobia against Giants." He finished for her. "I know, I was told." She bit her lip, frowning, feeling kind of ashamed. "It's nothing you should be ashamed of Nyx, we all have our fears, but I hear that while free, and in the dark you'll spend less time noticing them." He smiled, winking. "How are you sleeping, by the way?" He started walking again.

"Sleeping?" She looked at him confused as she followed, being sure to keep up to him. Although he was old, his pace was rather brisk.

"Yes, I heard that you were waking up rather depressed and tired," He stared off ahead of him as he walked.

"Well, I don't exactly have the best sleep." She admitted, running her fingers through her red hair. "I…well…could really use a potion or a magical spell to help me sleep." She trailed off, thinking about the Amare Somnium potion, and young Severus. Her cheeks turned a slight red as she thought about him, feeling depressed that she'd never see him again. If only she could…

"Sometimes the best dreams aren't remembered when we awaken. Even without dreams though the best sleep is the deepest sleep." He mused. "Oh, here's something for you," He stopped and slid his hand deep inside his pocket. Coming to a stop she watched as he almost slid his arm into his pocket before pulling out a small box. "Here, Happy Christmas." He smiled. "You'll find that, even the smallest sound can wake you from a deep sleep." Turning he made his way back up the way they came. She thumbed the small box in her hand, turning it over and over again.

"Thank-" She turned around but he was gone. Biting her lip a bit she made her way down the hall again, looking down at the box. This was the first time she'd ever gotten a present. It was shocking to hold it in her hand, and she felt stupid for not thanking him before he left. _I'll do it the next time I see him. _She thought as she headed for the stairs. She was excited to have a job. Back before she entered Hogwarts she was working for nearly 6 dollars an hour under the table at a local restaurant. It wasn't much, but it was still more money coming in than what a child babysitting for a few hours. And it got her out of the house and for the most part kept her fed.

Entering the girls dormitory she spotted on her bed an amazing barmaid outfit. It had a tank top style shirt that had frill on the shoulders, a high neck with a cravat in which the high collared shirt tucked down over it, the Cravat holding the place of a tie. The tank top was a button up until it got just below the breasts where it turned into a normal shirt. A couple strips of fabric hung from the sides to be tied around the waist into a bow on the back. Towards the bottom it came down into two points where the shirt would open up if it were a button up shirt, looking like the back of a Sparrow tailed tail-coat. With it came a skirt that was frilly with trims of lace at the bottom of it. It was a short skirt, coming down to her fingertips as she let her arms rest as her sides. What set her off a bit was the garter belt and the thigh high stockings that were white with lace at the top and Mary Jane styled shoes.

There was even an apron and a name tag with her name on it written in fancy Dark Blue lettering. Next to the outfit was a letter with neat hand writing on it. Placing her present on the bed next to her work clothes she lifted the letter, reading it.

Dear Ellenyx Fairbourne,

We have heard from Headmaster Albus Dumbledore that you are living here at Hogwarts,

Your vacations are full of pacing the corridors,

And your school days spent talking to teachers, more in particular, Severus Snape.

Feeling horrible for your misfortune –talking to Severus all the time-

I have offered you a job at my new Tavern here in Hogsmeade.

You will be offered full benefits and free meals when needed,

During the school day,

You will not be asked to work midnights unless you feel you want to take them on.

If you accept this job offer, please get dressed into your barmaid outfit –Albus will give it to you-

And come on down.

I have included a small map of Hogsmeade with the location of the Tavern.

You are looking for _The Dancing Dragon_.

I hope to see you very soon.

~Aeriellus Liechstrum

She felt herself smile and turned the page over. On the other side was a map of where she was, and the small tavern. Placing the map and letter back on the bed she grabbed the bottom of her shirt and hiked it up, tossing it onto the bed followed by her skirt, socks and shoes. The shirt was made out of a thin silky feeling material and slid down smoothly as she put it on. It seemed almost as it if it was tailored perfectly to her body, but the only thing she didn't appreciate was the breast space of the shirt. It made them look bigger and more full, and her breasts were big enough as it is, she didn't need them popping out. Grabbing the Garter belt she grimaced a bit then slid into it, pulling it up around her waist. There were straps attached to it where she could hook her stockings to so they wouldn't fall down.

"I guess it's considerate." She commented out loud. Sliding the stockings on she pulled them up and clipped them to the garter, feeling oddly like a stripper. Shuttering she quickly slid into the short skirt and shoes. Grabbing her apron she tied it around her waist and threw her present into one of the large pockets. The lump where it made an imprint in it disappeared almost instantly, making her double check to make sure it didn't fall out, but when she stretched the pocket open, there it was, snug and safe amongst the confines of cloth.

Grabbing her map and letter she headed out of the dorm-room and headed for the door. As she reached for the doorknob it opened and in came a familiar figure which slammed to a halt the moment he saw her.

"Well well well, if it isn't Nox." The sneering blonde snickered, standing in her way.

"Malfoy." She stiffened up.

"You look…" He stopped, looking down at her clothes, his eyes stopping for a minute or two on her breasts, his eyebrows raising. "Like a slave." He added.

"It's called a job Malfoy, something honest, hardworking people with a back bone have to endure. I mean, we can't have daddy pay for everything for our entire lives can we?" she responded with a sneer of her own.

"A job? You call dressing in an apron a job?" He laughed, cocking an eyebrow.

"Someone has to cut the lunch meat." She smiled at him.

"You're right, someone has to serve me." He replied with a twisted snicker. Rolling her eyes she shifted, crossing her arms.

"Will giving you a blow job get you off my ass for the rest of my time here?" He stared at her shocked, his jaw dropping. "Because I'm willing to snog your bobby if you'll stop treating me like crap. I've done nothing to deserve your abuse, and I don't appreciate it."

"Wash your hair and I'll treat you better." He added sarcastically. Snarling she grabbed him and slammed him against the wall. Forcing her hand into his collar bone she grabbed a fistful of her hair and shoved it against his face, grinding it into his cheek, lips and nose.

"SMELL IT!" She shrieked. "FEEL IT! DOES IT FEEL FILTHY TO YOU YOU LIMP DICKED LITTLE BASTARD!" He started shaking, a look of horror on his face as he pinched his eyes closed tightly. All he could feel was her knuckles grinding his lips against his teeth as her silky hair grazed across his cheek and neck. The smell of something sweet filling his nostrils as his nose was bent to the side from the force of her hand. Letting go she stepped back. Panicking he slid away from her and made his way back out the door, running as fast as he could. She stared at the floor as the sound of his footsteps faded. That was great. She'd lost her cool and ended up fighting with someone. If she could have been expelled she was sure that would win her ticket number one that year.

Rubbing her forehead she turned and headed out the door. She had a migraine. Great, another token for a great day. She got a job, punched Malfoy in the face and now was going to be starting a job in a noisy bar with a migraine. She moved quickly, not wanting anymore confrontation from any other student that stayed behind. She headed for the door, wrapping her robes around her; she slipped out into the snow. Pulling her long red hair into a bun she moved quickly through the snow towards Hogsmeade. Pulling the map open she saw a red line draw itself across the map, winding through the streets, showing her the quickest path to the Tavern. Her name hovered over where she was currently and moved as she did.

Entering the town she looked around. Quite a few students were there shopping. Not wanting to be spotted she pulled the hood up on her robes and continued looking around for the Tavern. She spotted Ron and Hermione outside of one of the buildings, standing by the door, and wondered what they were doing. Hermione was supposed to be at home with her parents, wasn't she? Shrugging it off she pressed on.

The Dancing Dragon was located on the far end of the town. It was a big building with very ritzy looking signs around it. She was almost too nervous to enter, but something in the back of her mind –or behind her- gave her a shove in through the door. Everyone stopped as she came in, staring at her. Carefully she pulled down the hood, looking around nervously. An old man came around the counter with a kind smile and rested his hand on her shoulders.

"Ellenyx, right?" He smiled. She nodded slowly. "Good, good, I was hoping you'd come. Come on in dear, come on in and I'll set you right to work. You've had experience in the past, yes?" He looked at her. Again she nodded. "Good, Albus told me you were an excellent listener, very good at hearing mumbles. Of course I would be too if I had to talk to Severus for prolonged hours at a time." He laughed. She smiled, trying not to giggle. "He recommended you to me because you have a knack for handling angry people calmly and diligently."

"Another skill I learned from talking to the professor I'm afraid." She replied, nodding. He laughed loudly, a few other people who over heard them laughing as well.

"Good, good, perfect skill for handling drunks." He took her behind the counter and gave her the tour. "This is the liquor cabinet, all of the drinks are named with these tags below," He pointed to little name tags under the bottle of liquor. "We don't do anything too fancy with them, here's a list of mixed drinks, of course most of the time our customers ask for plan drinks, but things like _Bloody Baron's, Sobbing Sailors, _or_ Moaning Maidens_ are listed here, what they're made with, how to make them, so on and so forth. This is also a restaurant, and sometimes people bring their families in. This area right here is the bar, the family section is right through that door." He leaned over the bar, pointing at a fancy looking door. "Sometimes you'll be required to wait on families in that section _and_ customers in the bar. We usually don't have any more than two or three barmaids working at a time. You can offer to show them prices of their drinks or give them menu cards if they don't know what they want.

"These are the menus for the food." He pulled up a ritzy looking menu with deliciously prepared foods. "All you have to do is fill out their order, write the table number, bring it over here," He walked over to slot in the wall just big enough to slide a small suit case through. "Slip in the ticket, wait a few minutes and then it'll be done. Like this," He grabs a ticket and writes on it. Leaning over his shoulder she sees that he's writing a very undetailed meal ticket. A cold turkey sandwich and a handful of French fries. Smiling he turned and slid the ticket in. She watched in wonder. After a minute a plate slid out with his name on it. She smiled as he took it and popped a French fry in his mouth. "It's very useful." He smiled. "Oh! Don't be surprised if you see some of your professors in here. Sometimes they enjoy a drink. Well, I'm going to let you at it, you'll know when your shift ends, one of the girls will tell you." Turning he walked by her and carried his plate off into the next room, leaving her to figure out where to begin.

The door opened, a light airy jingling bell alerting he of a new customer. She smiled at the man who just came in. A barmaid with short blonde hair walked over to him and showed him to a table. She seemed to be the only one working in that section of the bar. A couple seconds later the door opened again and in came an older woman. She had a long drawn face with wrinkles but kind eyes. Walking around the bar counter she greeted the woman with a courteous bow and a bright smile.

"Hello ma'am, welcome to the Dancing Dragon, my name is Ellenyx and I'll be your barmaid for today." She found herself repeating a typical greeting from the restaurant she worked in back home. "If you'll follow me I'll show you to your table." She turned and headed for a nice table towards the back, knowing that back home a lot of the older people wanted to look out the window. Not sure if wizards or witches were the same she went on instinct.

"Thank you deary, this is a wonderful spot." She commented, sitting down slowly, smiling at her.

"Can I interest you in a meal or would you just like a drink for today?" She pulled a the pad of meal tickets out that the owner used to show her how they worked and got ready to write it down.

"Oh just a brandy will do dear." She smiled. "It's cold outside and a nice brandy will warm me up nicely." She looked up with a twinkle in her eyes. Smiling Nyx nodded and wrote it down.

"One brandy coming up. I'll be back in a minute." Turning she quickly headed to the bar and looked for the cups. On the second shelf behind the counter was collection of glasses and under each glass was a list of what drinks it was used for. Grabbing a Brandy glass she filled it and brought it back to the old lady. "Here you go ma'am" She smiled, the woman took it, patting her arm gently as she sipped at it.

"Thank you dear." Turning a man at a table called her over. Heading over Nyx smiled and bowed lightly.

"Can I help you sir?" She greeted.

"I asked for another drink about 10 minutes ago. The lady took my glass and hasn't come back." He explained, seeming rather ticked off.

"I'm sorry sir, what was it you ordered?"

"A whiskey, is that so damn hard to get?" He snapped.

"No sir, I'm sorry for the inconvenience, I'll get it for you in just a second." Turning she started for the bar and grabbed the glass for the whiskey. Another customer came in and waited to be seated as she brought the angry man's drink to him. "One second sir," She said to the man who'd just come in, then turned and smiled at the one she gave the whiskey to. "Here you go sir, if you'd like a refill just flag me down."

"Thanks." He replied, taking his drink. Turning she walked over and greeted the man who'd just come in the same way she greeted the old woman.

"Welcome to the Dancing Dragon sir, my name is Ellenyx and I'll be your barmaid for this evening. Please follow me." Turning she led the man to another spot in the bar and removed her pad of meal tickets. She waited for the man to sit down before she asked him what he wanted. "Can I interest you in a meal or just a drink this afternoon?" She smiled.

"A meal would be nice." He replied with a stern face. Nodding she quickly turned and grabbed a menu from behind the bar, making her way back to him. She placed it in front of him just as a family came in through the door.

"I'll give you a couple minutes to decide, sir, I'll be right back." All he did was nod. Turning she went to the family and bowed. "Welcome to the Dancing Dragon, my name is Ellenyx and I'll be your barmaid for this evening. Please follow me to the family section." She turned and headed towards the back. She grabbed four menu's on the way back and waited for the family to sit down before handing them their menus. "Can I get you anything to drink while you're waiting?" She looked at them pulling out her pad. The mother of the group nodded and looked up.

"Yes, can I have one Oolong tea, two pumpkin juices and a coffee?" Nyx wrote it down and nodded, smiling.

"Of course, I'll be back in a few minutes to see if you're ready to order." Nodding the mother went back to her menu. Nyx looked around and saw that there was no other barmaid waiting on tables. Heading back to the man with the menu in the bar she took down his order and returned with his food a few minutes later before checking on the family in the family room. As time went on, she soon found herself taking care of every table in the house the other barmaid that had been there being empty. By the time it was time to close –which was well after her shift- she was horridly exhausted and could barely stand.

Plopping down on a chair after the doors were locked up she let her head fall back. She had worked well past the time she was assigned and wasn't sure what to do with her tips. She'd received almost 10 Galleons and she wasn't sure if she was allowed to keep them or not, so instead she put all of the money into the cash register, locked it up and headed out after putting the chairs up and cleaning the floors.

She left the bar about 2 in the morning and made her way back to the castle. The night air was freezing, and the streets were dark, people asleep or not home because of the holidays. Rubbing her hands, she began to feel this tickle up her spine as if she were being followed. Not feeling safe she began to walk briskly. Behind her the sound of the snow crunching caused her to break out in a full run, slipping a bit as she rounded corners. She'd managed to stay on her feet for the most part, but when she got within eye sight of the castle she stepped wrong and slid to the ground. Behind her laughter rang out in the darkness.

"Scared Nox?" She stopped, a rush of embarrassment flushed over her, but worst of all, anger.

"What the hell are you doing sneaking up on me you little rich ba-"

"Watch, your tongue, girl." A deeper voice interrupted her. Turning, she saw standing beside the short blonde haired boy was a taller man with long bleach blonde platinum hair, slicked back in dark robes with a cane. He was gorgeous.

"What are you doing here, Malfoy." She rephrased, pushing herself to her knees, looking at him.

"This is the girl you were talking about, Draco?" the older man questioned. Draco nodded, snickering.

"This is her." He replied. Walking over the man kneeled down in front of her and grabbed a handful of her hair, dragging his hand down it as if he were testing to see how filthy it was.

"You're right Draco, she's quite filthy." He replied, looking deep into her eyes. His cocky smile started vanishing the longer he stared into her eyes, finding it hard not to feel trapped in them. "What…did you say your name was?" He whispered.

"I didn't say what my name was sir, if you want to know my name then you can ask your son who seems to be very inclined to talk about me." She replied. "He's a rather abusive person by the way, you should really ground him."

"Abusive?" His eyebrows bounced at the word, his nose inches from hers. She nodded, noticing how close he was.

"I was right, wasn't I?" She whispered, smiling as she looked down at his lips.

"About what?" he pulled his hand back from her hair.

"Your family has no sense of personal space. Your son gets this close to me when he insults me." She leaned forward, returning her eyes to his, stopping when the tips of their noses touched. "Do you know how painful it is being told you were a disgusting varmint two inches from your face sir?" She whispered, her warm breath grazing across his lips and chin. He kept his eyes on hers, the only thing changing on him was the speed at which his breath came and left and his fast paced heart. Pulling away he forced a faint snicker, looking down at her. "Well if your son isn't going to introduce us. My name is Ellenyx Fairbourne." She replied, forcing herself to be as polite as she could, her knuckles and legs which were resting in the snow starting to freeze.

"Lucius Malfoy." He replied stiffly. He didn't have much of a comeback for her question, and so far she could tell that even though they seemed different, they were very much the same. The only difference was Lucius knew when to keep his mouth shut and not to argue. "Come on Draco, we need to get you back to the school." He walked by her, not offering to help her up or even addressing her anymore. She could tell that this was his way of brushing her off. His way of saying he was better than her. She sat there as Malfoy followed his father off into the dark, starting to shiver from the cold. It was a good three or four minutes before she pushed herself up, running her fingers through her hair. She noticed that it smelt different. Grabbing it she pushed it to her nose. The scent was a mixture of her shampoo and a leather like smell. Grimacing she dropped her hair back down so it hung to her hips and started walking again. She'd have to take a shower when she got back to get the smell out.

She got to the castle at about 2:30 and headed up to the dorm room. Grabbing her pj's and towel she headed back down to the bathrooms. She was exhausted but she didn't mind. She didn't have to be to work the next morning until the afternoon. Hanging her clothes up on the hooks by the showers she stripped, placing her work clothes into a bag to be brought back to the room when she was finished. Climbing in she turned the water on and smiled as she allowed the water to warm up against her legs and hips. Turning she got the back of her hair wet, submerging a little longer than shoulder length down in water. A loud hissing noise made her jump as the smell of burnt hair filled the room. Gasping she whirled around and shut the shower off.

Jumping out of the shower she grabbed her towel and quickly dried her hair off as quick as she could. Looking in the mirror she pulled her hair over her shoulder. Where it had come in contact with the water shriveled and melted together. Her eyes started watering as she looked at the thick, disgusting ball of melted fibers.

"No," She cried. "No not my hair!" She shrieked. Her hair was one of her favorite features. Because it was soft and silky looking. Her top favorite were her eyes. She always kept her hair long because when it was short she felt she looked like a mutant. It made her look shorter in her eyes. It must have been some potion, or hex that he put on her. She tried to untangle it to fix it but it was too melted together. "Those assholes." She sobbed, hiding her face in the palm of her hands. What was she going to do? She couldn't untangle the mess, or wash it out without making it worse, and becoming bald was one of her fears.

She began pacing the floor, crying. A tear hit a strand of hair, making it crinkle. Crying out she pulled her hair back and wiped at her eyes. What was she going to do? She doubted there was anyone who could negate that potions effects…

Snape. She stopped. He was known as the potions master, if he couldn't negate it he could at least help her grow her hair back after the necessary shaving. Grabbing her Pjs she grabbed her clothes and headed down the hall, her bare feet slapping against the stone as she walked briskly. She trudged through the snow as she made her way over to the section of the building with the potions room, praying he'd be in there. Her legs and feet froze almost instantly on contact with the frozen substance but she ignored it, trying to keep her crying quite so as not to attract any attention.

Stopping outside the potions room, her toes red, her thighs white from the cold bite of the air, she knocked on the door. "Please, answer." She cried, adjusting her shorts and shirt. No one answered. "Please!" She knocked again, crying harder. Still no one answered. "Snape!" She cried out, the potion in her hair starting to burn her scalp as the melting snowflakes that landed in her hair activated its burning properties. Turning she made a run down the hall, running the corridors, hoping she'd come across him, she even checked his potions room. He was nowhere to be found. Stopping she leaned against the wall crying. Her shoulders and back were burning, her heart fluttering with panic as her hair and skin slowly fried and popped. Letting her legs sit out straight she wailed, the pain worse than the potion that exploded in her face. A light lit the hallway about 9 feet from her, coming up on her.

"Miss Fairbourne?" Snape questioned, his forehead crinkled. He looked down on the crying girl, wondering why she was there, until she smelled it. The smell of burning hair, and flesh. Looking up, her eyes red from crying and her cheeks wet she whimpered.

"I need you. It's burning my head." She cried. He wasn't sure what she was talking about until he focused on the frayed melted hair. Rushing forward he grabbed her arm and her stuff, walking her down the hallway.

"How long have you had it in your hair?" He questioned unlocking his classroom door.

"About an hour sir." She cried, itching her head to get rid of some of the irritation.

"Sit," he pointed a wand at a chair, bringing it over for her to sit with her back to his teachers chair. She obeyed and sat in the chair. Sitting he pulled himself up right behind her and grabbed the now hard, crumbling burnt hair. It had the texture of melted, burnt plastic and smelt no better. "I've seen this potion before." He commented, pulling his hands back. "It's simply called the _hair burning_ potion. It was meant to defend yourself against large hair covered animals long enough to devise plans or to kill them." He explained. "It was banned for animal use because of how inhumane it is. To use it on a person is a form of torture." He turned and lit his Bunsen burner. "Who did this, and I want the truth." He looked at her sternly, turning her chair around so she could see how serious he was being.

"I…I can't tell." She whispered. Leaning forward her cupped her face looking deep into her eyes.

"Miss Fairbourne, it is against the rules to use Veritaserum on a student but I will if I must. This is the second form of torture you've endured since coming to Hogwarts. Tell me." He demanded. She looked into his eyes, her heart pounding. All she could see when she looked into those eyes were the eyes of the sweet boy by the water. Looking down she inhaled deeply and let it back out, her breath blowing his hair back a bit.

"It was Draco Malfoy who blew my potion up in my face, and it was Lucius Malfoy who put the potion in my hair sir." She admitted. He didn't move or respond for at least a minute or two before he slowly let go, sitting back.

"Mister Malfoy and his father." He mused, sounding a bit amused, but there was something else in his voice that she couldn't quite put her finger on. "Why would Lucius Malfoy do something like this, he's not a child, Miss Fairbourne." He replied, looking at her as if he didn't believe her.

"Because he's all about making his little _girl_ happy I suppose." She shot back, her jaw tight. "He didn't seem much higher on the maturity level than his son did. He's a gutless coward with no sense of personal space." She muttered.

"Yes, I can't disagree with that." He turned and began to throw things into the cauldron he placed over the burner, mixing it very carefully. "You're a smart girl Miss Fairbourne." He commented after a few minutes of silence as he looked over his potion.

"Why do you say that sir?" She sniffled, still very upset over her hair as she picked at the burnt skin on her shoulders.

"You came to me instead of trying to wash it out of your hair or fix it on your own." He turned the burner off and stood up. Walking over to a large golden bowl with a long hook styled faucet on it. Bringing it over he placed it on his desk and sat back down. "Alright," Pulling a pair of gloves out of his desk he pulled the chair over so it was right in between his legs. Bewitching the bowl and faucet so it'd float he put a glass beaker into the solution. "Tilt your head back. It'll be just like going to a hair salon." He informed her. Nodding she leaned back as far as she could. When it wasn't proving that easy with the sort of chair she was in he had her stand up and turn the chair around, laying back so that her head was on his lap. "This potion doesn't smell the greatest." He replied. "But it will do the trick." Carefully he poured the potion over her hair. A heavy vinegar smell with a hint of ammonia filled the room, making her wince.

"You weren't kidding about the smell." She groaned.

"No," He poured more into her hair and began massaging it in. His fingers worked their way into her hair, to her roots. She could feel the pieces of hair give way a bit. Closing her eyes, she focused on his gentle touch. She never imagined that someone like him would be so good with his hands. He even beat the ladies at the hair salons.

"You're really good at this." She commented.

"Good at what?" he reached down, working his fingers into the melted ball of hair.

"Washing someone's hair." She replied. He hesitated a second, not sure if that was an insult towards him or not.

"Really?" He continued working.

"Yeah, the people at the Salon back at home weren't even this good. This was always my favorite part." He didn't say anything. "Not that I did it to myself to get my hair washed." She quickly added.

"I sincerely hope not. For a moment I actually pitied you seeing you on the floor crying." He mused, working the knot out of her hair with skilled fingers. "Like your hair is your life line or something."

"It basically is sir." She replied. He paid close attention to his work, but listened to her. "People say a lot of mean things to people who are different. If they find a flaw in you, they'll point it out and mount it up in front of the entire school. Like if you're tall they call you a troll. Or if you're thin they call you anorexic. If your eyes are too close together they call you cross eyes, or if your teeth are too big or a little crooked they say your buck toothed or snaggle tooth. If your legs are too thin they say you're bow legged. And if your hair has a natural shine to it-"

"They say it's filthy, or greasy." He interrupted realizing that half of the stuff she'd gone through was identical to him. "Miss Fairbourne, I want the truth from now on when I ask you about your bullies, do you understand me?" He demanded. She bit her lip, her forehead crinkling, not sure if she should say yes or no. She had no choice, she couldn't tell him no, he was a teacher and an adult.

"Yes sir."

"The day you came to me wet, that was a result of bullying, wasn't it?" He asked, getting half of the melted knot undone.

"Yes sir." She whispered.

"What caused the black eye?"

"Draco chucked a rock at me in Hagrid's class."

"What caused the bruise on your chest and neck?"

"Draco was playing around with the Quidditch equipment and whipped the Quaffle at me."

"Whose underwear was that hanging outside of my office window?"

"Those were mine sir. Draco stole them during my shower, because I have no pants here and don't know how to use a broom, he put them up there and told me if I wanted them back I'd either have to fly or go and ask you for them back. I was too nervous to do either of them so I left them there." She explained, blushing.

"I got caught with those." He looked at her sternly. Tilting her head back enough to see the look on her face she shot him an apologetic look in return.

"I'm sorry sir. You didn't get in trouble did you?"

"Minerva came in asking why I took fifty Gryffindor points and saw me holding them. I almost lost my job when I told her that they weren't mine. That they were a student's instead." She grimaced.

"I am so sorry! I didn't mean for something like that. How did you ever explain it to her?"

"How? I told her the truth_. I was sitting at my chair when a pair of panties fell by my window, getting stuck on the edge of the glass. I was retrieving them when you showed up, trying to find out who it was throwing their panties at my room. I was going to take away 100 points from whichever house did it._ She eventually left. Close your eyes." She listened, closing her eyes. Turning the faucet on he began to rinse the potion out of her hair, but wasn't all that was stripped from her hair. All of the fiery red slid with the water down into the drain, followed by blonde, leaving her hair black. "That's not supposed to happen." He muttered.

"What? What happened?" She panicked a bit, keeping her eyes closed.

"Your hair turned black." He replied. She sighed with relief.

"Oh, don't worry about that sir, it's my natural hair color." She smiled. "I was starting to get sick of it actually. Dyed it because my foster mother hates people with black hair for some odd reason. Said it's so dirty looking. Then she'd ramble on about Native American's and the Chinese. She was a racist old bat." Finishing rinsing her hair he pushed the bowl away from himself, it floating off back into its original spot. She sat up and felt her hair. It was no longer tangled, but she couldn't really feel the damage because of how wet it was. As if to read her mind, he waved his wand with a single flick of the wrist, her hair drying almost instantly. Where it had melted was frizzy and destroyed.

"You'll have to get that cut." He replied.

"I suppose so," She ran her fingers through it. "Can you do it for me?" She looked back at him, turning in her seat a bit. He looked at her shocked, his eyebrows furrowing. _She_ wanted _him_ to cut her hair?

"I'm the Potions Master, Miss Fairbourne, not a barber." Turning he began to bottle up the remains of his newly brewed potion.

"I know sir, but I don't want to be teased by the other students tomorrow. Especially not Malfoy." She protested.

"There are no classes tomorrow so you won't have to worry." He countered, bottling the last of the potion up.

"Please sir, nothing hurts more than being laughed at by the entire school." She whispered, her eyes connecting with his. He hesitated, remembering all of the times he'd gotten angry and stuffed himself into the deepest darkest part of the castle when he was teased by even just a small handful of students. He imagined what it would have been like getting the same treatment every single day, over and over again. Teased and taunted and humiliated over little things day in and day out. Sighing he rubbed his forehead, not believing that a student was actually sitting in his office, half naked, asking him to cut their hair. Not just a student, a _female _student. One old enough to be a 5th year.

"Fine." He grumbled. Smiling she turned allowing him full access to her hair. He eyed it. It was so long, he didn't know what to do with it. Grabbing a flip switch razor –usually used to gut Bingo Belly Butterflies open for their eggs- he grabbed her hair, bunching it together. He looked where most of the damage began –about halfway between the bottom of her shoulder blades and the top of her shoulders. Placing the razor to her hair he cut it all off, her hair falling down and over her shoulders. Her breath caught in her throat at the sound of the strands being severed. Wrapping a ribbon around one end he placed the long ponytail of hair on his desk. "How do you want it styled?" he questioned, looking at her hair, noting that it'd have to be layered to get all of the damage out.

"I don't know, I've never had short hair before." She replied, running her fingers through it. It wasn't really short, but it was shorter than she'd ever had it. "how about you decide?" She looked back at him.

"How am I supposed to decide what hair you want?" he shot at her, getting a bit irritated with having the fate of her head be put in his hands.

"I don't know; think of what kind of hair you'd like to see on a girl. One that you think is sexy." She smiled innocently. He stared at her, his mouth hanging open a bit. He didn't know how to respond to that and he knew that she didn't know exactly what she was saying. But he didn't leave room to argue. If he was going to get her fixed up and out of his room he'd have to finish what he started. He browsed a few of his favorites in his head. He liked the long hair look. Long and bouncing, full, beautiful and waving, but with the length of her hair, her hair wouldn't be able to do that. So he'd have to go with a shorter look.

Reaching forward he started layering her hair, the top layer coming down about the tips of her ears. It had a slightly spiked look to it when messed up. Fixing up her bangs he cut them so that they swept over to the left side of her face. He tried his hardest not to mess up, and by the time she was finished, she looked like a completely different person. Even though most of her hair kept the shoulder blade length, the rest of it was no more than a half a food long. The whole thing took maybe an hour to do, and by the time he applied the finishing touches, he noticed she'd gone awfully quiet. A soft growling noise came from her, making his forehead crinkle in curiosity.

Slowly he turned the chair around, spinning his wand, he examined her face. Her eyes were closed, her mouth hanging open just a bit. She was snoring. Snorting he sat back, his arms crossing. He stared at her as she slept on, not moving, her head not even bobbing up and down. "Ten points from Slytherin for not being conscious enough to rate my handy work." He commented, watching her as she slept for a bit.

"mm, s-sorry…" She muttered, the corners of her lips twitching a bit. Standing he grabbed her things and hauled her up into his arms. She was rather light for being her height and size. Walking around his desk he made his way for the dorm rooms. Carrying her like a baby. Moaning lightly in her sleep, she cuddled into his chest, her face finding its way into the nape of his neck. He felt his heart speed up, for what he didn't know –which irritated him a bit. "I love you…" she muttered again. "Marry me…your…robes…are…so…black." He rolled his eyes heading up the stairs with her.

"You're too cheeky for your own good." Opening the door to the Slytherin common room he headed inside and laid her on her bed, covering her in her blankets. Before retreating he took a good long look at her face, noting it's features in the moonlight. She was a beautiful girl. That was one thing he couldn't deny. She was a beautiful girl. Turning he made his way for the door, but behind him, the soft stirring of the girl stopped him.

"Goodnight sir." She whispered. Looking back at her he noted the soft violet through half lidded eyes, sparkling in the moon.

"Goodnight, Miss Fairbourne." He replied.

"Please sir, call me Nyx?" she fought to keep her eyes open, her eye lashes fluttering in her attempt. He hesitated then rephrased his words.

"Goodnight, Nyx." Her name tasted like sugar and lemons on his tongue as he said it. Smiling she gave in to the dancing of her heavy eyes, falling asleep again. Turning he made his way out of the commonroom, heading back to his class to clean up the mess of hair he'd left in a pile by his desk. The images of the girls sleeping face, and her helpless sobbing playing through his mind.

_I need you, sir_.

_I need you…_

"Yes…" He whispered as he grabbed the ribbon bound ponytail from his desk, just below it off in the corner of his desk a small picture of a woman with short, layered bobbed hair smiled at him, hugging a young man with a large crooked nose and greasy hair. He picked it up, looking at it, the woman now looking just like Ellenyx. "you need me, just like I needed you…Emilie."


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

The first thing Nyx did when she woke up was head to the showers. She was shocked to see on her head a layered bob like hair cut that much resembled a rock and roll frock –or goth- but she rather liked it. Smiling she brushed it down and slide into the showers. She knew that the shorter layers would frizz up and curl scalp tight when wet, so she was definitely sure she'd have to straighten it every day –or night- to make sure it didn't look too stupid.

She debated on stopping by Snape's before she slipped into her work clothes and heading off but by the time she'd gotten done with her shower she would only have so much time to head out and get ahold of something small to snack on. But she didn't feel it was professional to eat on the job so she canned that idea. Plus her stomach wouldn't be able to hold it for too long anyway.

Getting dressed she grabbed her robes and headed out. She had a long shift today she felt –because of the shift she'd had the day before. She had no definitely schedule yet –she'd have to sort it out with Mr. Liechstrum- but she figured as long as she showed up around the same time she had before she wouldn't be scolded too much. After all, how was she supposed to know when she should show up?

Slipping out into the bright, snowy day she pulled her hood up and made for Hogmeade, relying on the map to show her the way. She wasn't very good at remembering where to go. All twists and turns looked the same to her whether they were or weren't. If there wasn't some sort of sign telling her which way was which then she was completely clueless.

She reached the Dancing Dragon after about 39 minutes walking. It was fairly empty inside, which was a good thing. Walking in she smiled, greeting a few of the customers she'd waited on the day before and headed in behind the counter to clock in. Mr. Liechstrum was behind the cash register, and when she had made her entrance he flashed her a kind smile.

"Hello sir." She bowed, coming in behind the counter, grabbing a pad of meal tickets and slipped it into her apron, her fingers colliding with an object. Pulling her apron open she noticed that it was the present that Dumbledore had given her the day before for Christmas.

"Ah Nyx, I'm so glad to see you here. I was counting all of the money you'd put into the cash register and noticed that there is quite a bit of money that doesn't belong there. By any chance, what did you do with the tips you earned yesterday?" He questioned, leaning up against the counter.

"I didn't know what to do with them sir so I put them in the cash register." She replied, hoping she didn't do anything wrong.

"No no dear girl, any tip you earn is a tip you keep." He laughed. She felt her cheeks flush hot red from embarrassment, feeling as if she should have known that.

"I'm so sorry." She spoke quickly, but this only caused him to laugh harder.

"Don't be sorry my dear, I should have told you before. Any tips you receive you keep. Your shift should only be 7 hours at the most and if you find that you're working alone you tell me when you can. If you need to reach me, just give this a squeeze and I'll be right down." He pulled a small ball out of his pocket that was flat on the top and the bottom. It looked almost like an hour glass with convex sides rather than concave. Taking it she nodded slowly. "Well, I'm going to head on up, give that a squeeze if you need anything." He smiled and turned, heading through the back door, disappearing. She nodded and tucked the device into her apron pocket and set forth working on what little customers they had.

It was a fairly slow day. There was no real traffic of people, or families coming in, or heading out, so she spent most of her time behind the bar, sitting on a stool waiting for someone to come in. She wished she had brought her book with her. Well, it wasn't _her_ book, but the library's. It'd be a perfect time to read, but seeing how she hadn't brought it with her, she played around with other things she could do. Digging into her apron pockets she pulled out the box that Dumbledore had given her and thumbed it for a bit. She wanted to open it but at the same time she felt as if she didn't deserve it.

After a few moments of thinking she grabbed the lid of the box and opened it up. Inside was a small golden ball with a disk like stand. On the face of it were numbers and on top was a small button. At the bottom of the box was a small piece of paper. Pulling it out of the box she opened it carefully, being sure to read it to herself so other people wouldn't hear.

The Dream Siren

Have you ever had trouble getting a good night sleep?

Have you ever thought of using the aid from a sleeping potion?

But were too afraid you wouldn't wake up?

The Dream Siren is perfect for you.

The Dream Siren is an enhanced alarm clock,

When set for the desired awakening time it emits

A high pitched ring that will wake you from your deepest sleep.

Even a sleep so deep it could be counted as being dead!

So go ahead, use that sleeping potion, and remember.

Good night, Sleep tight; don't let the Bed Bugs bite.

An alarm clock to wake you up out of an impossibly heavy sleep? She eyes the ball curiously, jumping when the door to the tavern opened, a bell ringing. Stuffing the clock back into the box she stuffed the box into her apron pocket and looked up, a smile on her face which disappeared as quickly as it appeared. At the door in fancy green robes, a snake head cane and platinum white hair was Lucius Malfoy. The very man who's potion had caused her the loss of most of her hair. Swallowing her pride –and anger- she walked around the counter and forced a smile, bowing to him.

"Hello sir and welcome to the Dancing Dragon, my name is Ellenyx, I'll be your barmaid for the evening." She greeted just as she would anyone else. He smiled faintly at her, his lips twisting a bit in disgust. "Please follow me." Turning she led him to a fancy end of the Tavern by the fire place. A nice and cozy area for him to sit and relax. One she felt might suit his taste.

"Very nice," he commented, sitting down in a chair shrugging his robes off, placing his cane by the table. Underneath his robes was a white button up blouse and over it he wore a shiny silver vest that was a dark green on the back side. The silver was a floral print and very fancy with gold and emerald buttons. He was silent for a while as she waited for him to get situated.

"I like your vest sir." She whispered, pulling out her meal tickets.

"Ah, this?" he looked down, smiling. She nodded. "Thank you." He looked up at her, waiting.

"Would you like dinner tonight sir, or just drinks from our bar?" She questioned, looking up at him only for a split second.

"Some drinks for now would be good. How about a Moaning Maiden, light on the raspberry, a little more Gin than mixer, four cubes of ice and a mixing straw." He explained, snickering at her. He knew she wouldn't get it all down, he just knew. Writing it down she bowed.

"I'll be right back with your drink sir." She replied, but before she could turn and walk away he grabbed her and made her face him.

"Repeat back my order so I know you won't get it wrong." He demanded, a mock smile on his face.

"A Moaning Maiden, 3/5's gin, raspberry not lemon, light mixer 4 cubes with dinky straw." She replied back, not even having to look at her ticket. He was shocked. He'd asked for the same drink at other taverns and other waitresses had mixed it up, putting more mixer in it than gin, or putting in strawberries or forgetting the mixer at all. Clearing his throat he nodded.

"Good, just…making sure." He replied. Nodding she turned and headed for the bar. She slipped the gin and the mix into a mixer and shook it up. Adding fresh raspberries into the mix. She added the ice cubes to the layer on top before adding the gin and mix, more gin than mix. Grabbing a small mixing straw –green- she headed back to the table, a cherry speared over the straw.

"Here's your drink sir." She placed his glass on the table. Nodding he took it and sipped at it, having it planned out to accuse her of getting it wrong, but it was perfect, which again, shocked him. He stared at the drink silently. She had no idea what for and looked at him concerned, hoping that it wasn't because she'd gotten it wrong. "Is….everything alright sir?" She questioned, resting a hand on his shoulder. He looked up at her and nodded.

"Yes, yes, it's all…well…good." He replied, placing the drink on the table, mixing it a bit. Nodding she smiled happily.

"Is there anything else I can get for you sir?" He leaned back, sipping at his drink again.

"I see you got a haircut." He commented, not looking at her. Her smile faded again. She was hoping he wouldn't bring that up, her pride being shattered.

"It…was necessary." She replied. "Seeing how the moment I got my hair wet it melted because of that potion you used." He looked at her, his upper lip curling up in a sneer.

"Potion _I_ used? Whatever do you mean?" He faked innocence.

"Sir, no offense, but I'm not as stupid as you think. You were the only one who touched my hair yesterday. I even went to my potions teacher and told him that you were, and he then told me that the potion was banned for animal use, so it would have been physically impossible for a student to get ahold of it, let alone figure out how to make it." She explained.

"Clever girl." He replied, sipping on his drink, then paused.

"I didn't spit in your drink or poison you sir if that's what you're thinking." She replied, her face stern.

"What makes you think that worries me?" He forced a smile.

"Your hesitance to finish your drink. Though you may not believe me, I'm not a petty coward to poison someone or spit in their drink. If I don't like you I'll tell you." She replied, cleaning up the wet ring his glass made.

"Really, how do you feel about me?" He smiled, knowing she'll probably lie to stay on his good side. After all, he was Lucius Malfoy, he had money and power, she'd be stupid to say something negative.

"Well sir, you're more noble than your son, but still a low life who hides behind his money." She started. "You're attractive but looks only go skin deep. You're personality from what I've seen so far is as rotten as a compost. Disgusting and slimy. You seem to be the type to slaughter your own wife if you were bribed with money or goods." His jaw dropped, his eyes burning with anger. "Of course I could be wrong sir." She replied, looking him dead in the eyes.

"I would never sacrifice my family!" he growled.

"Then I got one fact about you wrong. So you agree to the rest?" She turned the tables on him.

"Absolutely not! There are reasons behind my actions." He slugged down the rest of his drink. "Get me another one!" he barked. Nodding she turned and started work on his second one. _How could she have just admitted everything so openly? _He thought, running his fingers through his hair. _She doesn't know who I am, that must be it. If anyone in their right mind who _knew_ me said anything like that they'd be shaking in their shoes! How dare she!_

"Here's your drink sir." She replied. "I apologize for seeming rude and cold towards you, but I haven't really seen a reason to be kind towards you, or your son for that matter." She explained. "Although we are fellow Slytherin, he treats me like garbage. Worse than any member from any other house."

"You're a Slytherin?" His eyebrows furrowed as he drank his drink. She nodded. This whole time he figured she'd have been a Gryffindor, or a Hufflepuff. She didn't look like a Slytherin. Yet again… He stopped and looked up at her, taking a mental note of all of her features. She was older than Draco, yes, he could tell that by how tall she was and the size of her breasts. Her black hair looked greasy, yet was soft as silk from what he'd felt the night before. But overall were her eyes. Those beautiful violet eyes.

"You didn't know? I'm surprised Draco told you everything but the important stuff." She commented sounding insulted.

"Who is your mother." He sipped his drink, acting as if he weren't fully interested.

"I don't know who she is, all I know is that she's from Slytherin like I was, and my father was a Gryffindor." She replied, looking off around the room to see if anyone wanted nothing. There was no one willing to ask for another drink to rescue her from this ass.

"A Slytherin." He looked at her for a good long moment then finally it connected. There had been a girl he'd had a crush on going through school. She was in her third year the year he'd become prefect. She was beautiful, he remembered with short bobbed hair and violet eyes. Emilie Lestrange. Though she was a sweet girl, she mostly ignored him and spent most of her time with Severus. "I see," he responded, finishing his second drink, handing her the cup for a refill. Turning she filled it up again and came back.

He had probably three more after that before she capped him off. His face was flushed and a sweat had formed at his hair line. She'd watched him go from composed and pissy to relaxed and loud. "What do you mean no more drinks?" he questioned loudly, his hair messy.

"Sorry sir but you've had six already." She replied.

"So? What's six small drinks?" he smiled at her, leaning back in his chair, balancing it on the hind legs. Walking around behind him she grabbed his chair and pushed it back forward so he wouldn't fall.

"Six small drinks sir? Those were pretty large glasses, and I don't want to be held accountable if you end up drinking yourself into a coma."

"Like _that_ would ever happen. I know when to quit!" He snorted.

"Obviously you don't." Looking up she spotted another waitress come in from the back room, grabbing some drinks for the families in the next room. "Hey, I'm going to walk Mr. Malfoy here to the nearest transport station, make sure he doesn't end up drowning in his own vomit." She called across the bar. The other barmaid nodded and turned, heading back into the family room. "Come on sir." She replied, grabbing his robes, slipping them up and over his shoulders.

"You think I'm a child?" He growled standing, almost falling over. He grabbed his cane and stared at her angrily. "Look in a mirror before you judge!" he snarled, walking wobbly towards the door. Sighing she grabbed her robes and headed for the door, grabbing his arm to make sure he didn't fall. He whined but didn't physically protest. In fact, he leaned on her as she pushed the door open, leading them into the darkness. She had barely noticed that she'd spent almost 5 hours conversing with him as he drank himself into a stupor. It was cold out, but the cold felt good on her flushed skin as she stepped out into the snow. He made a comment about his fingers freezing as he reached into his robes, pulling out a pair of leather gloves.

"Where do you normally catch the bus, or…buggy…or…whatever you wizards use to travel?" She questioned, looking up at him.

"I can get home myself." He snapped, walking, pushing his hair back. She followed him into the dark.

"You really want to return home to your wife snockered? Isn't that a little irresponsible?" She questioned.

"And you, having a job? Isn't that against the rules of students at Hogwarts?" He looked back at her.

"I guess so." She shrugged. "But Albus Dumbledore gave me the job himself. Seeing how I'm living in the school for the rest of my life." She muttered.

"And why is that?" He questioned, taking in a deep breath, feeling a headache start flaring up.

"Well both of my parents are dead, no family members could be contacted and my foster parents were murdered. I have nothing left." She replied.

"And you don't know who your parents are?" He questioned, stopping to calm a swooning stomach.

"No sir." She stopped with him. Catching his slightly doubled over pose her forehead crinkled. "Sir, are you alright?"

"Emilie," he replied. Her left eyebrow rose, looking at him confused.

"Who?" She didn't know who Emilie was. She could have sworn she'd heard it before, but from where she couldn't recall at the moment. Turning he grabbed her shoulders, looking deep into her eyes.

"You look just like Emilie." He whispered. She looked up at him shocked. Before she could say anything his lips were against hers, crushing hers impatiently. Her eyes opened up wide, her heart stopping in her chest. His hands moved from her shoulders, wrapping around her waist. He pulled her against him, his lips mingling amongst hers. Her heart began racing, but it wasn't the same. This kiss, it wasn't the same as when she had kissed Severus beneath the tree in her dream. It wasn't the same racing her heart felt when she laid submissively beneath him. No. This was much different. She felt frightened, fear. Here he was, the father of the kid she hated the most, no doubtably married, _drunk_, speaking gibberish about how she looked like some girl named Emilie. What was she to do?

She didn't know what to do, so instead, she allowed him to kiss her, and when he pushed back she slipped from his arms and led him down the street.

"I'm sorry sir." She replied. "But that wasn't only wrong but probably illegal." She replied. He grabbed her again, pushing her against the wall of a nearby building, kissing her again.

"I can be everything you need." He whispered in her ear. How much _had_ he drunk?

"A-aren't you married?" She squeaked, pushing her hands against his chest.

"Narcissa hasn't paid attention to me in almost three years." He looked in her eyes. "Once in a while we make love, but sex isn't a part of it, and she doesn't want to make love unless it's our anniversary or my birthday. Do you know how frustrating that is?" His nose was inches from her, his breath reek of alcohol and raspberries.

"Um…no? I'm a virgin sir, I've never had a boyfriend." She admitted quite openly.

"A virgin," He mused, a soft smile on his face. She felt her heart give a worried thrust in her chest. Already she knew she'd said too much. Grabbing her hand he kissed the top of it, his eyes burning into hers. "You've never had a boyfriend?" He questioned, his lips pecking her knuckles.

"No sir." She quivered, not liking where this was going.

"I wonder why," He whispered. "You're a beautiful woman."

"If you count cross eyed and bow legged beautiful then I must be a model." She replied dryly.

"Gorgeous," He leaned down to kiss her once more, but was interrupted by a flash of light.

"Sir Lucius Malfoy?" A man questioned. The blonde pulled away, a rush of relief flooding Nyx.

"What are you doing here?" he looked back stiffly

"I came to make sure you were alright." The man replied. Whether or not he lived with Lucius or was just an accomplice was a question Nyx didn't mind going unanswered. Pulling away Lucius turned, leaving her side, heading towards the man.

"I'm fine, just heading home now." He explained. Nodding the man followed after Lucius as he made his way down the street. Not a single word was said to her, not even a glance was passed. She didn't care though. She was glad to be rid of him. The moment he was out of sight she turned and made a dash for the tavern, but when she'd reached it, it was locked up. It was just a little after midnight. It hadn't seemed like her conversation/make out session with Lucius had seemed that long, but she'd guess it took more than a few hours.

Turning she made her way for the castle. Her mind ran through the events over and over again. The hot lips of the man that fried her hair. His burning gaze catching her attention. Just thinking about it caused her heart to race. Then she imagined _him_. Sitting beneath the tree, his black hair shimmering in the wind. His kind black eyes, so full of sadness but youth. His soft skin and slightly twisted smile as he listened to her speak. Then, his lips. His soft, thin, lips, so smooth and full of warmth. She felt the urge to be held, to kiss him again. Her heart pounded in her chest.

But she knew she wouldn't be able to see him again. Never again, no matter how badly she wanted to. And not so much for the reason that she'd have to steal more of the Amare Somnium potion –she could do that without getting caught- but the fact that she'd never be able to wake herself up the moment she'd entered sleep. Arriving at the castle she headed straight up to her room, feeling fidgety. Sitting on her bed, she tried to force the urge to kiss young Severus's lips from her mind. Sighing, reaching into her apron she began to empty her pockets, hanging her robes on the end of her bed. Pulling her gift from Dumbledore out of her pocket she looked at it, pacing.

_Sometimes the best dreams aren't remembered when we awaken. Even without dreams though the best sleep is the deepest sleep._ _You'll find that, even the smallest sound can wake you from a deep sleep. _Albus Dumbledore's voice echoed deep within her mind. He had said that just before he'd given her the gift. But what had he meant by it? Sitting down she looked at the clock and set it to go off in just a few minutes. She waited, and when the time had hit her alarm time, it let off a soft, high pitched dinging noise. _You'll find that, even the smallest sound can wake you from a deep sleep._ His words repeated themselves in her head. Then it struck her. Even without dreams though, the best sleep is the deepest sleep.

Standing she grabbed a small flask –bought at the beginning of her school year for potions class- and slipped out of the Slytherin Common room out into the hallway. Keeping to the dark sections of the hall she wandered about. She had wandered about for almost an hour before coming across the small store room of potions, easily mistaken for a closet. Double checking to make sure that the coast was clear, she pulled the small door open and slipped inside. Bending down she looked through the potions by the help of the moonlight that poured in through the windows in the hall.

The very bottom shelf, third to last bottle on the end was a large glass bottle in which read _Amare Somnium_, the very potion she was looking for. Pulling the flask from her apron she looked back over her shoulder, biting her lip in nervousness, she pulled the bottle open and poured about a half an inch of liquid into her flask. Corking it back up she put the bottle back in place and slipped out of the room, shutting the door behind her, making sure that everything was as it had been before she entered the room.

Putting the cap back on her flash she ran back down the hall, up the stairs and threw herself into the room. Quietly she snuck back up to her room and pulled a dropper out of her potions kit. Just a drop will have your mind in a state of bliss. And she'd grabbed enough to last her two or three weeks. Standing she slipped out of her apron and work clothes. Grabbing her Pj's she put them on and slipped into bed. Resetting her Alarm to the time she needed to wake up the next morning she placed the alarm on the stand next to her bed. Grabbing the flask and the dropper she opened her mouth, letting a single drop land on her tongue. Squeezing out the access potion from the dropper into the bottle she capped up the flask and quickly moved into a comfortable position, a smile on her face as she waited. Her eyelids got heavy almost instantly. She barely had enough time to get herself situated before the darkness shrouded her mind. But it didn't matter; soon, soon she'd be with him again. Soon she'd be with her Severus. Soon.


	10. Chapter 10

**Note: Sorry for taking so long to upload this one. Getting used to my college schedule. I should be able to post a little faster afterwards. Also, I'm not sure if it's still highlighted and underlined but the word "dating" is totally blue for some odd reason. I don't know why and I'm having trouble changing that. It keeps showing up on my computer as being highlight blue and underlined, so if it's not can someone please tell me? Thanks!  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Chapter 10<p>

The sun beamed brightly on the vast green as she woke up by the river, the sound of the water trickling over the rocks, splashing against the shore. Sitting up she pushed herself off of the ground and brushed at the back of her legs. Sure enough she was back. Smiling she began walking forward, heading for the tree, but when she approached it, she saw that he wasn't there. Frowning she stopped, staring at the spot she'd last sat. Had she ruined it with him? Had she chased him away by vanishing so suddenly?

Turning she sat down, hugging her knees to her chest, wondering where he could have gone. Perhaps her dream misinterpreted what she wanted? Maybe instead of bringing her there to see Severus it brought her there because she'd wished she could return? She was just a second away from groaning, her eyes watering when a shadow cast over her.

"You're here again?" Whirling around she looked at the figure over her, and sure enough was the younger version of her potions teacher, looking at her confused, a stack of books in his arms. A smile pulled at the corners of her lips, pushing herself to her feet she looked him dead in the eyes and nodded.

"I came back for you." She replied. A faint blush painted itself on his cheeks.

"I-I see. It…was kind of a shock for you to suddenly disappear like that the last time." He looked at her concerned. "What happened?"

"Oh I uh…" She thought of a way she could tell him without making it sound like she was insane. But when she couldn't find any logical explanation for it she decided on the truth. "I woke up."

"You…woke up?" His forehead crinkled, not understanding. Sighing she sat down, getting prepared to give a long explanation. Taking her seating as a sign that it was going to be a long story, Severus also sat down, laying his books on the ground next to him.

"I'm…not originally from this world, right here." She explained. "I guess you can say I'm from…well…the future." She thought of a good way to describe it. "I am currently a student at Hogwarts, and am in love with my Potions teacher, Severus Snape." She looked at him. "Only, you're older and don't feel the same for me. You created this potion called _Amare Somnium_, also known as _The Perfect Dream_. I first came across the potion while running from a boy named Draco Malfoy and Professor Snape's harsh treatment of the Gryffindors." His face warped at that.

"The Gryffindor house is a horrible house." He whispered.

"They're my only friends, Sev." She informed him, staring at him. "Even though I'm a Slytherin they still treat me like a human which is more than I can say for Malfoy. In fact, he had told me to record me hanging myself from the rafters of the Prefect bathrooms so he'd have something to laugh at on the weekends."

"That's horrible." He grimaced.

"So I ran from the classroom and hid in the professors' potion store room. I was crying when I accidentally kicked the bottle of Amare Somnium off the shelf. I fell asleep and ended up here. When I vanished it was because of the professor waking me up." She explained. He was silent for a few moments before speaking.

"Amare Somnium?" He thought for a second, rubbing his chin. "The Perfect Dream potion. Made with the milk from a Bellerose weed, lizard claw and Acromantula venom." He mused.

"How do you know that?" She cocked an eyebrow, looking at him.

"Oh, it's the properties of the ingredients. The Bellerose weed is often brewed to clear clouded states of mind, for mentally ill patients or insomnia. The Lizard claw has properties to relax the body and Acromantula venom will shut down the body, but mixed with the lizard claw the entire body is shut down except for the main organs the body needs to survive." He explained, then trailed off, feeling like a nerd.

"You figured all of that out in five minutes?" She looked at him shocked, her eyes wide. He coughed embarrassed.

"I enjoy potions class." He muttered.

"That's amazing!" She smiled, unable to believe that he did that right off the top of his head like that.

"You really think so?" He looked at her skeptically. He was so used to being picked on for it, but she smiled sincerely and nodded.

"Yeah, I mean to be able to figure all of that out, to memorize the properties and effects of each ingredient is truly amazing." She looked off into the distance. "I can't even do magic. The only potions I can make are polyjuice and a potion called the _Color Burning_ potion." His eyebrows furrowed as he looked at her, having not known she couldn't do magic.

"You can't do magic? Every wizard or witch is able to do magic, even a little." He replied. She nodded, her lips drawn in a straight line. "If you can't do magic how were you able to get your wand from Olivander? He won't give you a wand unless you can prove to him you can use it."

"I didn't get my wand from Olivander; I received it in a letter I got the night my Foster parents were murdered." He fell silent again. This was yet another thing he didn't know about her.

"So…your wand is a hand-me-down?" He mused. She nodded.

"Yeah, and apparently it's not the right wand for me seeing how the stupid thing won't even work." She pulled a dandelion out of the ground and observed its white fluffy tuft. Leaning forward Severus blew all of the little white seeds from the head and stood up. Her eyes followed a slight pout on her lips as he beat her to it.

"Come on, let's practice some. I mean, Albus wouldn't let you into Hogwarts and be a student if you didn't have any magic at all." He adjusted his pants and pulled his wand out of a long, thin box. It must have been the box he'd bought it in because on a small plaque it read _Olivanders_.

"No I'm serious, I can't even make magic happen when I sneeze in the middle of a PMSing fit." She insisted, but all he did was laugh. Some of the stuff that came out of her mouth sounded ridiculous.

"Can't hurt to try." He helped her to her feet and handed her his wand "Here, mine should be good enough for now." He smiled. Hesitating she took it and stared down at it. She felt ridiculous holding a fancy stick in her hand. His wand was hand carved, black and heavy. It was shorter than hers, fatter and sturdier. She smiled.

"It's shorter than the other boys as school, but it's fat." She commented. He mock glared at her, his eyes narrowing.

"It's not the size that counts it's how you use it. Anyway," He went around behind her and grabbed her wrist, his arms wrapping around her. She blushed as his hair swept across her neck as he leaned down. "We're going to try an easy one. A levitation spell, it's very basic. The worst that can happen is the object will explode." Gasping she whirled around and slapped him in the arm.

"Don't say that to someone who's just starting out! What's wrong with you?" He laughed, catching her hand before she hit him again. Pressing her finger tips to his lips he smiled at her gently.

"It's alright, you'll do just fine." Turning her around he pulled a quill out of his pocket and tossed it onto the ground. "Now, focus on that quill. The movements are, swish, and flick." He moved her hand as he said it in a smooth motion. "The words you'll be saying are, _Wingardium Leviosa_." He was whispering now. She closed her eyes, preparing herself mentally for it. She'd never even attempted to use her wand at school, and here she was, in the middle of a field, in a dream, waving around her Potions teacher's wand. Taking a deep breath she opened her eyes and focused on the quill. Copying the movements perfectly, she repeated the words.

"Wingardium Leviosa." The quill didn't budge. Huffing she let her head fall backwards onto Severus's shoulder, her eyes closed.

"That was good, try again." He commented.

"But it didn't even _budge_." She whined.

"Didn't on my first try either." He informed her. "Try again." Pulling her head up she focused on the feather and repeated the action.

"Wingardium Leviosa." Again the feather didn't budge. She tried again, three times, four times. Her chest began burning, like hot metal on her breasts. She stopped and rubbed her chest.

"Are you alright?" He questioned, looking at her concerned. He'd felt some sort of resistance as she said attempted the spell. She should have been able to get it up off the ground, her performance was flawless, but still, there was resistance.

"Chest burns." She replied. "Let's just face it, I'm a Squib." She sighed. His forehead crinkled.

"Your chest burns?" He let go of the resting place his hands had found on her hips and reached up. Grabbing the buttons on her night top he began to unbutton them. She gasped looking down as he worked with skilled fingers.

"What are you doing?" She yelped, almost dropping the wand. He didn't reply instead, unbuttoning her shirt halfway he spotted the cause of the burning. The necklace she was wearing. The Spiders Charm had burned a god awful red mar in between her breasts. He gasped, staring down at it.

"This…what is this?" he grabbed necklace, thumbing it between his fingers.

"Oh…that's uh…" She thought about what it was called for a second. "The Spiders Charm? I think that's what it was called." He looked at her shocked, his eyes wide.

"This is The Spiders Charm? _THE _Spiders Charm?" Her forehead crinkled as she turned and looked at him.

"Yeah…was it necessary you repeat yourself?"

"Do you know what The Spiders Charm _is_?" He continued holding it, his knuckles turning a bit white.

"A contract between me and ever spider on the face of the planet?" She offered up.

"Not just that. Nyx, The Spiders Charm is a magical artifact. It was created back when wizard and witches first began to cultivate their magical practices. There were three artifacts that were created that could bring about the collapse of the world. These three artifacts were given to wise men, or chosen ones of families. Lestrange, Yaxley and Slytherin. The artifacts were The Elementals Charm, Spider Charm also known as the Ferryman's Charm, and The Apparitions Charm. The Apparitions Charm was destroyed when Salazar Slytherin died. The Elementals Charm was given to Solidus Yaxley but after the abuse of the charm and the increasing dangers it presented it was cast away and hidden. The Ferryman's charm was given to the Lestrange family.

"Back then, it was said to believe that the underworld was ferried by Arachnis, a large goddess with the many legs of a spider and multiple eyes. She'd spin webs as hard as marble, but transparent. The souls of the dead would be tangled in those webs and cast across the Soul Sea to the underworld. If any goodness existed left in a person's soul, she'd devour all the light and kindness from it and drag them away. The charm is supposed to be a charm to summon Arachnis, but so far it only controls spiders. It can still be deadly depending on how it's used." He explained.

"I'll say, 50 bagillion spiders coming to attack you at once _is_ pretty deadly." She nodded.

"Is bagillian even a number?" He looked at her with a cocked eyebrow.

"It is now." She shrugged. "The whole history behind it is fascinating and all, but why does it burn me while I use magic?" She rubs the red spot on her chest.

"It's a charm. The contract between the owner and the spiders are protection and obedience. So the charm locks the magic inside of you, using the spiders as a shield."

"So you're saying that because I could order them to protect me, the necklace locks away my ability to use magic seeing how the spiders will act as offense and defense because of the contract?" He nodded. "Oh that's bullshit! How the hell am I supposed to protect _them _like I promised if I can't use my god damn magic!"

"There should be a way to get around it…" He stopped then looked up at her. "Your wand."

"My wand?" Her forehead crinkled. "What do you mean?"

"You have a hand-me-down wand. This necklace is also handed down throughout the ages to the next person capable at wielding it. That wand that was given to you must have the properties compatible with using magic while wearing the necklace!" He smiled, the corners of his lips curling up as a sparkle filled his eyes.

"So…my wand was made as a two-in-one gift set type of deal?" She itched her head. He nodded.

"That must mean that your wand will be made out of something similar as to what the necklace is. Think about it like a muggle remote control. You put one battery in it and it doesn't work, the necklace being a battery. So, you put another battery in it that isn't the same as the first."

"So the necklace is a triple A and your wand is a double A?" She opted. He nodded.

"Yes, so you take away any other wand, and you take the wand that was given to you, and suddenly your magical potential has been spiked! You now have both _triple A _batteries!" He smiled. She also smiled and lightly rested a hand on his arm.

"Can you let go of the necklace? My chest is getting cold." His expression warped to one of confusion. Looking down he noticed that her shirt was wide open, stopping just before her nipples. His eyes doubled in size, his jaw dropping. A bright red blush flushed over him as he quickly dropped the necklace, stepping back. Admittedly, that was the first pair of breasts he'd seen so exposed in person –that he could remember.

"I-I'm so sorry!" He squeaked, expecting her to slap him or something but she just smiled and began buttoning her shirt.

"I wouldn't have minded it so much if I was wearing a bra, but because I don't sleep with my bra on, they're bare." She looked up at him and giggled. "Calm down, you act like they almost bit you."

"I didn't realize-"

"That they were right there? Don't worry I knew you weren't trying to feel me up. Well…after you grabbed the necklace that is." She tucked the necklace back inside her shirt. "Well, at least we know I'm not a Squib." She rubbed her arms, looking around. Severus nodded.

"It's all because of the necklace that you can't do magic. I'm sure Dumbledore understands that. Speaking of which, how did you get back here?" He looked at her with his head cocked to the side a bit.

"I stole some of your Amare Somnium from your personal store." She admitted.

"You did what?" He growled. She looked at him shocked, not expecting him to react so violently.

"Wh-what?"

"You went into my room, _my_ personal space and _stole_ from me? I hate it when people take things!" His hands went to his hair.

"Ex-cuse _me_?" She glared at him. "I only took a months' worth, which isn't even an inch of liquid in a regular potions flask!"

"You shouldn't have taken any at all!" He fought back. Cranking her hand back she punched him in the arm.

"I took some because I love you and this is the only world I can admit that in!" She cried out, her eyes watering. He stopped, looking at her as he grabbed the hurt spot on his arm. "Why?" She began crying, hiding her face. "Why do you always make me cry?" A well of guilt filled him when he'd realized that he freaked out over something that didn't even happen to _him_…well…in a sense.

"Hey Snivellus!" A voice behind him hollered. He went stiff and turned around. Across the field a group of boys made their way towards them. Severus knew who they were, but Nyx had no idea. "What's this, making girls cry again Snivy?" The leader –a boy with dark brown hair and large round glasses sneered. He resembled Harry almost to a T, except for his eyes.

"Isn't that what he's majored in?" A boy with light brown hair and slight scratches on his face questioned.

"Oh shove off." Severus growled.

"How about you shove off Snivellus?" A man with black hair stepped forward.

"Professor Lupin?" Nyx questioned, looking at the boy. The boy stopped and looked at her, his eyebrows furrowing.

"What?"

"Lupin, you're Lupin, right?" She reworded it, forgetting that he wasn't a professor yet.

"Yeah, I'm Remus Lupin." He nodded slowly, his forehead crinkling a bit. "Have we met?"

"No, not yet." She replied nervously. He looked at her confused but the leader stepped in.

"Don't be rude Lupin. My name is James Potter; this is Remus Lupin, Sirius Black and Peter Pettigrew." He pointed them out as he said their names. She stopped dead, staring at the black haired man shocked. Sirius Black? The same one that had broken out of Azkaban and was after Harry? And James Potter? That was…Harry's dad? "I see you already met Snivellus." He snickered, looking at Severus. "Sorry about that little occurrence."

"His name is Severus." She corrected. They laughed and looked at each other. "I don't regret meeting him at all." She added which made them laugh harder.

"Excuse me, but can I talk to _Severus_ for a second?" James snickered. But before she could say anything he flicked his wand out. In a second Severus was flipped upside down, hanging by his ankles. He thrashed about, humiliation plain as day on his face. Gasping Nyx backed up and looked at James as James and his friends started laughing. Even the nervous, ugly fat one in the back, Peter.

"Put him down!" Nyx shouted, but all James did was laugh and shake his head.

"Sorry but our conversation isn't done yet!" he hooted, the others laughed harder.

"Remove his pants!" Sirius barked, snickering wildly. Laughing James nodded and got ready, but before the spell could go through Nyx cranked her hand back, punching him squared in the face. His glasses shattered, flying off his face, sending him to the ground. Severus fell roughly on his back, the wind being knocked from his lungs.

"Don't you _dare_ mistreat Severus when I'm around!" She snarled, standing over James with clenched fists.

"If it isn't Severus's little girlfriend." Sirius taunted, snickering, his very actions making him seem like a dog. She turned and pointed at him.

"Shut your mouth dog breath before you find yourself neutered and chained to the back porch!" She hissed. He looked at her shocked, not understanding how she knew about him being able to turn into an animagus. She didn't know, she'd just thought up the best insult she could off the top of her head.

"You must be desperate for dating Severus." James accused.

"And you must be a faggot if you were about to remove his pants!" She snapped back on him. "Severus is more of a man than you could ever dream to be you limp wristed, dog humping mongrel!" Grabbing the front of his shirt she pulled him up off the ground so that their noses were touching. "If I catch you humiliating Severus again, you'll find yourself hanging from a Quidditch ring with your buddies broom shoved _so_ far up your ass you'll be able to dust the cobwebs when you nod your head, do you understand me four eyes?" Her voice was deep, menacing and almost psychotic sounding. He stared at her horrified for a second. He wouldn't have been so frightened if she was a man, but with the thought that he couldn't hit her back looming over head he was generally scared of her. Not only that, but the blood that gushed down his face as a sign that she'd definitely busted his nose. "Now get out of here before I eat your eyeballs and floss my teeth with your vocal chords." She let him go. Scrambling to his feet he ran, his buddies following behind him hesitantly at first. Turning she saw Severus standing once more, his eyes open wide, shocked.

"What the…" He whispered, his voice quivering.

"I hate it when people bully someone. Dream or not, I'm bloody sick of it." She grumbled, starting to walk. He followed her, generally amazed at what she'd done.

"You…you punched…Potter in the face?" He looked at her confused. She nodded, rubbing her arms.

"Yeah well…a lot of that anger was from you yelling at me so thank you." She flashed him a quick glare. He bit his lip, looking down as he walked.

"I'm sorry. I just…I don't like it when people take my things without asking. And even though I know it's not necessarily mine because I haven't made the potion yet, and this is just a dream and yadda yadda yadda, I just know that the older me on the other side isn't going to be too happy when he finds out you've been stealing from him. He'll be furious, and this time you won't be able to tell him it's because you love him." He explained. She nodded, looking up at him.

"I know, but it's worth running the risk of getting in trouble." She replied.

"What? What are you insane?" He stopped, pulling her to a stop. "Do you want to be expelled?" Smiling she turned and cupped his face, looking deep into his eyes.

"I would take a Dragon claw to the heart for you." His hard expression changed, lightening. Grabbing her he kissed her passionately. She'd already proven herself more than capable of handling herself, and how he didn't like her in the future was beyond him. She was everything he could ask for. Brave, smart, passionate, beautiful. He was everything, and more than that, she was all his.

Kissing back she ran her fingers through his hair. The world seemed to spin as he kissed her. That was what she wanted. The passionate warmth of his tender lips, pecking against hers. The dominant yet submissive breath in her mouth as his parted her lips just enough to drag the tip of his tongue across her bottom lip. A musical dinging went off. Stopping she pulled away, her eyes wide.

"What's wrong?" he questioned, out of breath, he held her.

"Shoot, I have to go." She replied, slipping out of his arms.

"What do you mean you have to go?" He looked at her confused.

"Dreams never last nearly long enough. I have to wake up now." She frowned, then kissed him once more. Grabbing her arm he looked deep into her eyes, passion sparkling in them.

"Will you be back?" He questioned, his voice deep and sensual. She felt her knees starting to give as she looked up into those dark, glistening eyes.

"I will, tonight I'll be back. And tomorrow night," She kissed him. "And the night after." She kissed him again. He moaned into her mouth, smiling.

"Then I guess I'll see you tonight, my love." He whispered. Smiling she closed her eyes. Her body became lighter. Her body floated through the darkness before finally landing heavily in the bed. Her eyes opened wide as she stared at the Slytherin Canopy above her, her heart pounding in her chest from the dream. The Alarm clock let off its final dinging before falling silent. Smiling she looked outside at the snow. Her life was going to get increasingly better. She knew it was.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

The days came and went. She spent her mornings working down at the Dancing Dragon, and her nights sitting under a tree, talking with Severus. It was the perfect life. Even as school started back up after the holidays. The snow beginning to melt, classes slipping greedily into her schedule. It felt kind of awkward to her to be sitting in Potions Class just after making love to a younger version of her teacher, but she smiled none-the-less.

"Mister Potter, what in Gods name makes you think you can slack off in my class?" Snape questioned, leaning menacingly over Harry, his forehead crinkled. He was hollering at Harry for forgetting his homework.

"I'm not slacking off, Hedwig ate my homework." He tried to explained, some of the class laughing.

"Silence!" He snarled, pounding his palm on his desk. "You are just like your good for nothing father. Always trying to get a rise out of everyone. Do you think I'm a fool, Mister Potter? Is that is?" He was back to his softly spoken tone of voice, a deep whisper.

"No sir, I'm not, Hedwig really ate my homework!" He tried again.

"Don't you lie to me."

"I'm not lying I'm telling the truth if you'd get your big nose out of my face and move your greasy hair out of the way of your ears maybe you'd hear the truth in it." Harry opted. Snarling Snape whirled around and headed to his board.

"Fifty points from Gryffindor for Harry being an insufferable class clown like his father." He wrote in large writing a number 50 with a big minus sign in front of it."

"That's not fair!" Harry barked.

"Sir, if you don't mind me saying," Nyx interrupted Harry. Snape turned around, glaring at her. "His father was much more of an ass." She agreed.

"My father was not an ass!" Harry snapped, but he was ignored.

"At least Harry has the common decency of leaving you alone." She smiled brightly at him. Snape looked at her, his expression softening a bit. She could tell he was reflecting back on something that involved James and nodded.

"I guess you have a point Miss Fairbourne." He replied.

"My father wasn't an ass!" Harry tried again, getting pissed.

"You don't even know how he acted going through school Harry." Nyx looked at him. "For all we know he could be worse than an ass. He could be like Malfoy only more efficient."

"What?" Malfoy's expression changed from laughing at Harry to glaring at Nyx.

"I know my father wasn't like that! He was a great man!" Harry protested.

"To whom? We all have our people Harry. Our people we're absolutely rotten to, your father was no different."

"You better apologize before my father hears about your insults!" Malfoy snarled.

"Oh what's he going to do? Kiss me again?" She snapped. He stopped, his eyes wide. Everyone was silent. Already she knew she'd said too much.

"What did you say?" He glared at her. Grabbing a tin golden whistle with a small skull at the end that was buried on his desk Snape blew into it. It let off a loud eerie, ear shattering ring that stopped everyone in their tracks.

"Nothing," He whispered when everyone clutched their ears, looking back at him. "This has nothing to do with what we're doing in class." Looking at Harry he erased the points on the board and instead wrote minus 25. "Miss Fairbourne made a rational point Potter, thank her after class." He looked at Nyx for a long second then moved silently to continue his lesson. "She just saved your house 25 points." He continued on with the lesson. After class everyone packed up and left silently. As Nyx stood up to leave her path was blocked by a shadow. Stopping she looked up at the taller figure and swallowed, her heart pounding in her chest.

"Professor." She looked down, trying to ignore the feeling of being so close to him. Trying to ignore her urge to reach out and kiss him.

"You seem to know quite a bit of Mister Potter's father." He replied, his eyes burning sharply into her. She nodded, swallowing hard.

"Yes sir,"

"Why?"

"I talk to the paintings." She lied. He looked at her, his upper lip curling a bit.

"The paintings?"

"Yes sir, the ones that have been hanging in the halls since Dumbledore attended here." She looked up at him, her heart stopping dead in its tracks when their eyes connected. "They told me of James' bullying. If only they would tell his son of it." She smiled. "Drag Harry through a rough wake up call." She was whispering as well.

"You're getting quite devious lately." Snape replied, his face just inches from hers. Her smile widened, her eyes closing halfway.

"Not devious, just…knowledgeable." She pulled away from him. "By the way sir, I fear that I don't belong here." She replied, grabbing her books off her desk.

"Whatever do you mean Miss Fairbourne?" He stepped back, realizing that he'd gotten too close to her as well. It would have surely ended his job there if someone had walked in on them.

"Well, I've been called curious names lately, in which I learned the meanings from Professor Dumbledore." She turned and faced him. "Things like _Mudblood_ and _Squib_. I'm not a Mudblood because my parents were both magic folk yes?" She cradled her books in her arms. He nodded slowly.

"Yes."

"Well, I also learned that I might be a Squib." She replied, chewing her lip nervously. "I can't do magic to save my life." She informed him. She'd already received her answers from younger Severus, but she wanted to hear her professor say it too. A confirmation that the younger Severus indeed behaved like the one she saw before her. He nodded slowly.

"And your point Miss Fairbourne?" He cocked an eyebrow.

"I want to know if you could help me figure it out. I wouldn't have been accepted into Hogwarts without having magic, right? But why am I here without the ability to perform even the basics?" He nodded slowly.

"You've never made anything happen?" She shook her head.

"Nothing." He thought about it for a second, not liking the possibility of having a Squib sitting in his classroom. Nodding he crossed his arms, deep in thought.

"I see, well, tonight during your Defense Against the Dark Arts class you come in here with your wand and we'll try to see why it's not working for you." Smiling she bowed a bit, over joyed that he plan was working out.

"Thank you sir, I'll see you then." Slipping past him she headed for the door, but a tight hand around her arm stopped her.

"What was this you said about Malfoy?" he questioned, looking into her eyes. She felt the flush come back. She was hoping he didn't remember that. Sighing she muttered.

"I said too much."

"No, you didn't say enough." He shot back defensively. "What, happened?" He sounded almost ticked.

"He showed up at the place I work,"

"You have a job?" His eyebrows furrowed.

"You didn't know?" She cocked her eyebrow. He shook his head in reply. Shrugging she continued on. "Anyway, he showed up and started throwing _complicated _orders at me, trying to rub it in my face how amazing him and his family was while trying to find out a reason to holler at me." She shifted her weight, itching her thigh. "He eventually got smashed and I had to walk him out. That's when he said I looked like a woman named Emilie and announced his undying love for me and French kissed me in the middle of public. Thank God it was night time." She replied stiffly.

"He…made love to you?" Snape eyes opened wide, shocked.

"He was drunk; I doubt he even meant it." She replied.

"You're right." He crossed his arms again, though there was a hint in his voice saying he didn't believe it.

"Well, I'm going to my next class sir." She looked at him concerned, but did her best to hide it. Nodding he turned and made his way back to the front of the class room. He bid her no farewell, or said anything else. He was really different than his younger counter part in her dream. Turning she slipped out of the classroom, heading down the hall. This was going to be an awkward day.

"Hello class, and welcome to Herbology 101, my name is Madame Sprout." A pudgy woman in the front of a line of tables greeted with a rosy smile. "I'm so glad you all chose this elective! It never gets the recognition it deserves, and it's so fun!" She bounced a little. Why had she chosen this class?

Sighing Nyx looked down at the notebook lying in between her glove covered palms. This class was full of Hufflepuffs and maybe one or two Gryffindors. She was the first Slytherin –according to a painting hanging outside the door to the greenhouse- in almost 100 years to join.

"You do no look like you want to be here." A girl with a heavy French accent spoke. She looked up confused, spotting a pretty young girl with golden hair smiling at her, her hazel eyes glistening with a tint of blue in the light of the greenhouse –or was is blue with a tint of hazel?

"Excuse me?" Nyx's eyebrows furrowed.

"You do not look like you want to be here." She repeated, grinning. "What are you hard at hearing?"

"No, just…not expecting someone to talk to me." She muttered, looking down.

"You are a Slyzerin." The girl pointed out. Smiling bitterly down at her green and silver scarf she twirled one end around.

"Yay." She mock cheered.

"Ze Slyzerin house is a pack of assholes. You seem like you should be a Gryffindor." She continued. "Of course I would rather be a Slyzerin or a Gryffindor over a Hufflepuff." She looked down, starting to take notes as Madame Sprout instructed for them to open their notebooks. "What ze fuck is a Hufflepuff anyway?"

"I don't know." Nyx replied hesitantly, wondering why she was talking to her.

"My name is Bria, by the way. Bria Medellahorge." She held her hand out to her. Nyx took it, shaking it firmly, surprised at the girls strength. Of course, it matched her toned, muscular arms.

"Ellenyx Fairbourne, but you can call me Nyx, or Elle." She returned the greeting. "You…don't sound like anyone else from around here." She grinned.

"Zat is because I am not. I am from ze _Academie de Magie Beauxbaton._ Or as humans say it, ze Beauxbaton Acadamy of Magic." She smiled. "It is located over in France." Nyx nodded slowly.

"So there's a school for witches near every country?" The French girl shrugged. "I'd hate to see what they look like." Nyx imagined fat wizards running around with their pants hanging halfway down bubbling, pale butts, cheeseburgers in each hand.

"What do you think of zis herbology class so far?" Bria questioned, writing down more notes.

"It's not bad. Not my first choice in classes, but it's not bad." Nyx admitted.

"Yeah, zis class is good for relaxing." She agreed. "Of course I say zat because they would not allow me to join Quidditch." She played with a strand of red that stuck out randomly in her shoulder length spiraled hair.

"Why wouldn't they allow you to join Quidditch?" Nyx looked up, putting her pen down. Sprout was just going on and on and on about how fun herbology was, not a whole lot of people –save for Neville Longbottom- were really paying attention.

"Well, I did a try out for ze Hufflepuff team, but one of ze boys said zat I was just a little prissy princess, so I smashed him in ze face with the Bludger and broke his jaw. Not a very pretty sigh. Split right down ze middle. So I was banned from joining any sports. Sucks really." Nyx stared at her as she explained it so nonchalantly.

"You…smashed someone's _jaw_ in?"

"Not out of ze coldness of my heart." Bria looked at her slightly hurt. "I have an anger issue." She admitted, smiling.

"You think? You smashed someones jaw in!" Nyx threw her hands up. Bria laughed.

"You are getting more worked up over it zen the teachers. Funny." Nyx looked at her like she was nuts but soon found herself laughing along with the French girl. They continued talking throughout the class, officially deeming each other partners in the group work that was assigned.

After class Bria walked with Nyx, talking about how Beauxbaton was so much different than Hogwarts. She'd found out that everything at the French school was all glitter and curtsies –something that Bria didn't really seem too fond of. She wasn't a girly girl, unlike what her appearances told people. She was pretty, with long golden hair and a petite figure, but she was into most sports girls wouldn't even dare to be a part of. She'd told Nyx about her 7 years of boxing she'd taken up in Beauxbaton. She'd suffered more broken jaws than a preppy girl suffered hang nails –which she didn't doubt.

By the time her defense against the Dark Arts class rolled around she was in a completely different mood, conversing openly with the French girl. But it never really crossed her mind _why_ Professor Snape had requested to see her during that class period until she'd overheard a few student's talking about how Professor Lupin wasn't in class and hadn't been for the past couple days. Thinking it odd she smiled at Bria, stopping in the hall.

"Hey, I have to go to Professor Snapes' to do something really quick." She informed her, holding her books in her arms.

"Oh? And what is zat?" Bria grinned, leaning against the wall. Apparently a rumor that Nyx had a crush on Snape spread around amongst small groups of people. She'd have to debunk that soon before word got back to the professor and he began to get nervous.

"He's helping me learn magic." Nyx replied, not going into too many details.

"Helping you learn magic?" She cocked an eyebrow, laughing lightly. "Zat is a funny way to put it. Do not forget to wear a condom." She teased. Nyx's jaw dropped.

"No seriously! I can't do magic to save my life!" she insisted.

"Sure you cannot." She snickered then pushed herself off of the wall. "I will see you tomorrow, non?" She gave Nyx a quick pat on the shoulder before walking by her. Nodding Nyx watched after her until she vanished in the crowd of students. Once in the clearing she turned and headed for Snape's, not bothering to stop and get her wand. It wouldn't give her the action she anticipated –not that going in without her wand would, but she had a bigger chance of it happening. Getting to the door she knocked twice before opening. Snape was sitting at his desk, grading papers, his eyes flicking up to her as she came in.

"Ah, Miss Fairbourne," He spoke in his usual deep voice. "I see you're right on time. Sit." He motioned to a chair in front of her. Nodding she sat down, placing her books on a section of his desk that wasn't crowded by trinkets or papers. "You said earlier that you have not been able to perform magic, is that correct?" He questioned, putting his quill down and looking up at her, his fingers crossed on his desk. She nodded.

"Yes sir."

"If that is the case, then how were you able to get a wand from Olivander without being able to perform magic? Surely he would not send you out into the world with a wand that didn't obey its master."

"I didn't get my wand from Olivander, sir." She explained just like she had done with his younger self in her dream. "It was given to me with the letter I received the night my foster parents were murdered."

"Oh? So you got a hand-me-down wand?" He mused, then stopped, staring at her as if realizing something.

"Is everything alright sir?" She cocked her head to the side a bit, playing innocent.

"Yes, I just…feel like I've said this before." He replied, sitting back in his chair.

"Unless children come in with hand-me-down wands every day and claim they can't do magic." She nodded. "Of course, that wouldn't be a plausible case. Perhaps you had a premonition?" She smiled.

"Nonsense, there's no reason for me to have a premonition. Anyway." He pulled his wand off of his desk and handed it to her. She hesitated for a second before taking it, looking it over. It was exactly how it was in her dream. Not a single thing different. "Be careful with that wand. It's not yours, but it will do the trick for now. Now, we're going to start with an easy spell. A levitation spell, the first one the first years learn with Professor Flitwick called the _Wingardium Leviosa_." He instructed. Picking up a small golden stick about the size of a wand he went through the motions. "Swish and Flick, remember that." He looked at her sternly. "There's no need for you to forget the movements when it's the easiest one."

"Yes sir." She nodded.

"Now, when you do the motions, focus on this feather," He pulled a light golden feather out of his desk and laid it in front of her. "Say _Wingardium Leviosa_ and it should levitate." Hesitating, she began to feel that panic all over again as she stared at the feather. Inhaling deeply she went through the motion, swishing her hand gracefully and giving the heavy wand a flick at the end.

"Wingardium Leviosa." She waited, the feather doing nothing. Her teacher stared at her, his eyes burning into her as if he were waiting for her skin to melt away and some hideous, non-magical creature be slithering around in her place.

"Again." He demanded. Nodding she did it again.

"Wingardium Leviosa." But like the first time, it didn't even budge. She continued doing it, and again it didn't budge the 3rd time. 4th time or even the fifth. Like before her chest began burning. Gasping she dropped the wand and clutched her breasts.

"Miss Fairbourne?" Snape sat up straight, looking at her concerned. "Are you alright?"

"F-fine just…my chest burns." She quoted straight from the first time. Grabbing his wand from the place it landed on the desk when she dropped it he gave it a flick. The buttons popped, her breast lunging out. She gasped looking down as his hand shot for her chest.

"What is this?" Snape questioned, his eyes burning into hers.

"U-um…a necklace…sir?"

"I see that it's a necklace Miss Fairbourne!" He growled, glaring up at her. "This necklace is a special necklace. The Spiders Charm, one of three artifacts created when Wizards first began casting spells." He replied. "You're not a Squib." He thumbed the necklace, rubbing its blue gems.

"Then…why did it burn me?" She questioned, rubbing the red mark on her chest where the necklace had burned into her.

"The Spiders Charm is a magic insulator because of its contract. You know nothing of it?" He looked at her. She shrugged a bit, smiling.

"I know about it a little. That while wearing the necklace all arachnids must obey the contract. They follow my every command and in return I try my best to protect them." She explained.

"Yes, but not only that, but because of its nature, locking away your ability to use magic because you don't _need_ to use it because of the contract, you're unable to use do any spells with a normal wand." He added, then stopped, looking into her eyes. "But your wand. Where did you say you got your wand?"

"It was given to me in a letter I got the day my foster parents were murdered." Nodding he leaned back, his arm still outstretched so that he was holding onto the necklace, causing her to lean forward across the desk a bit, her breasts resting on the table top so as not to pull on her neck.

"You were given a wand, a hand-me-down…which means that the wand is a one of a kind." Looking off across the room he thought about it. Emilie was the original wearer of the necklace…so when she died…

"Um sir," She squeaked, feeling a little more awkward now than she did in her dream. "Can I have my neck back so I can button up my shirt?" She repeated what she had told his younger self, trying to hide her smile. He stopped and looked at her. He did many things differently than his younger self. Whether it was because of the age difference or because of the dreams flaw in imitating him, number one difference was how much information he decided to tell her. Number two, when she mentioned her unbuttoned shirt, his eyes drifted to her chest and stuck there. He stared at her exposed, bra-clad breasts for a long time, going stiff. She didn't say anything. She wanted to see how long he'd do it for.

Two minutes passed by and he still hadn't moved an inch. He didn't breathe, he didn't blink, and not even a hair on his head moved from a random draft in the room. It was like he was turned to stone. Not like her breasts had a Medusa complex or anything. She cleared her throat, his eyes snapping up to her face. She smiled.

"What?" her smile widened. He looked lost and confused as his cheeks paled a bit.

"You uh…see something scary down there sir?" She teased. "They're large but I doubt there's a troll waiting to pop out at you." She smiled. Shaking his head from his trance he dropped the necklace so it landed back down in between her breasts and swiftly swiped his wand infront of him. Her shirt closed in the front, squishing her breasts together painfully. Gasping she moaned in pain as the force of the spell pulled her forward a bit, her knee hitting his desk. She felt her eyes water. It was like being wrapped up in a corset that was too tight, and when the shirt finally loosened her chest was throbbing. Whimpering she cupped them gingerly, the buttons all secure tightly.

"Enough practice for today Miss Fairbourne." He spoke quickly, matter-of-factly. "I have papers to grade and you're in the way." He quickly made himself busy. Pouting she stood up, rubbing her chest.

"You're so abusive sometimes sir. If I get breast cancer I'm blaming you for my missing boob." She muttered.

"You're not going to get breast cancer, and it didn't hurt that bad. Now go, I'm busy." She watched as he moved around, avoiding all eye contact with her. Cocking an eyebrow she attempted to say something but realized what time it was. She had to be to work soon so there was really no point in arguing with him. Turning she made her way out of the classroom, rubbing her chest gently. She guessed he really was like most men. Played a badass but was completely helpless in the presence of breasts. Would she be considered a skank if she admitted that she thought it was going to be interesting?

She got to work at about 6:30. Not too late, about 3 minutes past the time she needed to check in. There were a few people there, but not a whole lot. Her usual crowd who'd learned her name and chatted with her as she washed the tables and served them drinks or food.

"Hello Nyx," a man with a burly beard and large nostrils greeted as she slipped her apron on.

"Hello Maxwell." She smiled, pushing her bangs into a cute bow hair clip. Her hair was long enough to be shifted into a ponytail but a lot of the strands fell out because of how they were cut, so she didn't even bother with it. "How was your day? The usual?" She smiled, grabbing a whiskey glass.

"Yes please. My day was alright, wife got angry with me." Nyx frowned as she poured the whiskey and carried it over.

"That's not good." She commented, placing the glass in front of him. "How about this, I'll pay for a honey chicken wrap for you tonight?" She smiled, knowing that when he was kicked out of the house most of his money was taken from him. He'd be outside on his own for a while until he could make it up to his wife. He nodded, smiling.

"Nah I couldn't do that to you." He smiled at her.

"I insist." She smiled. All he did was cup her shoulder, rubbing her arm friend-like.

"You're a great girl." Smiling she turned and filled out the order, sliding it in through the slot. "Do you have a man in your life?" He questioned, drinking his whiskey. Taking the plate as it was sent back out over for him over to the table she placed it down and handed him a fork for the macaroni salad that was placed on the side she shook her head.

"No, no one yet." She admitted.

"What? Are you serious? You're an amazing girl and not bad looking. Now not to sound creepy but when I was going through school I'd kill for a woman like you." She laughed lightly and crossed her arms, mock glaring at him.

"And what about your wife?" She countered.

"My wife is a wonderful girl, don't get me wrong, but you're as sweet as sugar with a heart of gold. There can never be a woman to match you. Are you at least looking? Any boys catch your fancy?" He started eating, looking up at her. She thought about it and nodded, wondering how far she should go in answering his personal questions.

"Yeah, I have my eyes out for someone." She replied.

"He's a lucky guy." He replied, choking down a mouthful of wrap. "He's going to have a hell of a time, and I'll tell you what, he's going to feel like he's touched down in heaven the first time he lays you because you look like you can take a lot." Her jaw dropped. She lightly slapped his arm, laughing.

"Did you have anything to drink before you showed up here?" She accused.

"A few." He admitted, smiling at her. Laughing she shook her head and turned her back on him, heading back for the bar. Normal women would get angry and beat the hell out of the guy if he ever said something similar to that to them, but Nyx knew he was playing around. Whether he meant it or not, she knew he was sincere and only meant it in a good way, not to mention he loved his wife unconditionally.

A few hours passed by with no business. There were only a couple customers who were enjoying a conversation amongst themselves in the corner of the bar, so she spent her time filling out Sudoku puzzles she got as a gift from a wizard who got the book from a local shop called _The World of Muggle Entertainment_. She was just finishing up her fifth puzzle when the door opened. Smiling she dropped the quill and stood up, but the figure at the door stopped her in her tracks.

"Professor?" She questioned. He looked at her a bit shocked, but mainly confused.

"What are you doing here?" He questioned, a look in his eyes saying _should I go or should I stay?_ But he chose the first.

"I told you I have a job as a barmaid." She replied walking around the counter. Stopping in front of him she bowed like she normally did to guests whose first or second time it was showing up to the tavern. "My name is Ellenyx, I'll be your barmaid for this evening. Please follow me sir." She smiled, heading for a comfortable place by the back of the room. He cocked an eyebrow at her introduction, but followed her none-the-less. Taking a seat at the table he looked up at her, noting how well of a spot she'd given him. It was the very same spot he'd wanted. "Will you be having a meal tonight sir or just a drink?" She questioned, pulling out her notepad of meal tickets.

"Just a drink." He replied, slipping his robes off and moving to drape them over the back of his chair, but she moved forward and hung them on a nice hook on the wall beside him. "Thank you." He muttered, looking.

"What can I get you sir?" She smiled patiently. He noted that too. Her kind eyes, her gentle smile.

"I'll take a Bloody Bosom." He replied. That was a new one she'd never made before. It was one of the more stronger drinks. Smiling she wrote it down.

"It's an awfully manly drink sir." She teased. Looking up at her a faint smile pulled at the corner of his lips in return.

"And I'll be drinking it like a man." Laughing she turned and headed over to prepare it. As she was walking away he noticed just how short her skirt was, wondering just what kind of tavern it was she was working at. Returning it she placed it down neatly in front of him. Picking it up he took a large swig of it, one that even made _her _wince. She was beginning to wonder just how destroyed his liver was when the door opened again.

"I'll be right back sir." Turning she headed to the door and greeted two young males. Probably in their early 20's. She led them to a table not too far from her potions professor's. After asking her default and getting the young men their food and drinks she headed back to her professors' table, noting that more than half of his beverage was gone. "Wow," She smiled. "You go tavern hopping often?" She smiled.

"No, once in a while when I feel the pressure of a teachers' tedious life style is driving me banana's." He replied, finishing it. "It's just one of those nights." He sighed. She smiled lightly and rested a hand on his shoulder.

"A refill?" He looked up at her for a second then nodded.

"Keep them coming." Grabbing the glass she went back and grabbed another, mixing it perfectly. Returning she placed it down in front of him and smiled.

"I never thought I'd see you here though." She admitted, washing a table next to him. He looked over, catching an up skirt shot of her panties as she leaned over the table to wash it. He swallowed half of the glass right there, feeling lecherous.

"Figured I'd check it out. Though I have to say it's a bit uncomfortable." He cleared his throat a bit, looking at the liquid in his glass.

"How so sir? The table in the wrong spot? Would you like a different one?" She questioned concerned over her shoulder.

"No, just…your skirt is rather short." He confronted. She hesitated then laughed.

"Oh yeah, it is, but hey it's the uniform." She brought him another drink before he'd finished sipping the last few drops from the bottom. He took it, drinking it more calmly now. Behind her one of the boys looked as she leaned across Snape's table to fix the flowers. Nudging his friend he pointed at her panties, his friend grinning like a fiend. Reaching over he snaked a finger inside of her undies. Some guests came in drunk already so they wouldn't have to spend so much getting wasted, but those guys hadn't spared anything. Gasping Nyx stood up, pulling away from them, her hands shooting behind her bottom. It didn't take words or for him to see it for Snape to guess what happened. As the man turned around to avoid the potions master's gaze Snape glared.

"Are you alright?" he asked, looking at Nyx who was still shocked. She nodded slowly, still feeling the back of the man's finger travel across her vagina.

"He almost stuck his finger in me." She squeaked. Pushing himself up he walked towards the men. He knew they'd touched her but where and how far they had he didn't know. Grabbing the man by the shoulder he gazed hatefully into his eyes. Ah, he knew this boy. Snape grinned hatefully. The boy had graduated from Hogwarts 4 years prior. He'd been a Slytherin and one of the top students. But that didn't stop him.

"P-professor Snape?" The boy yelped, looking up at him. Snape leaned down his face inches from his.

"Phebis." Snape replied sourly. "Listen, you may have been a great student in school, but now that you're out of Hogwarts I don't have to pretend I like you anymore." He informed him in a menacing voice. "If I catch you touching Miss Fairbourne again in inappropriate ways I will burn your fingers off, slice your skin from your body and wear your face as a mask for next Halloween, do you understand me?" His voice was dark and frightening. Gasping the boy nodded furiously, tears coming to his eyes. Even Nyx was shocked. She'd almost began to regret giving him any liquor at all. "Now, apologize to Miss Fairbourne." He replied, stepping off to the side so he could make eye contact with her while he apologize.

"I-I'm sorry." He whimpered. But it wasn't good enough. Snape dug his fingers into the soft spot in his shoulder, right behind his clavicle. Phebis cried out, his left hand involuntarily curling up from the pressure point that was being attacked. "I'm sorry!" He screamed. Everyone that was in there before had stopped and looked up. Nyx held one hand over her chest, the other behind her. She nodded, accepting the apology. Letting go Snape took his seat again, drinking his third drink.

"You didn't have to do that sir." She muttered after a few moments of silence –save for the boys crying and whining that his shoulder was on fire.

"Disgusting." Is all he said, putting the empty glass down in front of him. For some reason it brought a smile to her face. Fetching him a drink she came back and continued talking to him. It seemed that the more drunk he got the more open he seemed. Soon he was joking around, smiling, and laughing, but at that point everyone had gone home but her and him. By the time closing time rolled around he was so out of it he didn't even know how to put his robes on. "I swear!" he commented, struggling to find the arm whole. "They put like…50 holes in these things…like we're sharin' them with other people." He struggled, almost falling over. She caught him, helping him put it on. "Like a giant caterpillar, only with people and a robe." He laughed. She couldn't help but giggle at it. He found such little things so amusing when he was drunk. Turning he looked her in the eyes with a serious face. Cupping it he squished her cheeks together and groaned. "Do your eyes glow in the dark Miss Fairbourne? They look like they do." He staggered a bit.

"No sir, they don't glow in the dark." She smiled shaking her head as she caught him. Working she got everything cleaned up and shut everything down, locking it up. Now all she had to do was get her professor home without spilling him and she'd be golden. Holding him steady she walked him out of the tavern and locked up. He took a deep breath of the cold air outside, another burst of snow coming down about them. She looked up and frowned. As if the cold weren't enough. But he didn't seem to mind it, instead, he closed his eyes, his face tilted to the sky.

"It's a beautiful night." He commented as she looked at him. "I wish all nights were like this." He slurred a bit.

"Drunk and sweaty?" She smiled at him, joking. He laughed lightly, shaking his head.

"Is it the alcohol that makes it so enjoyable? If only our lives could be spent in an intoxicated blunder." He swayed a bit. Walking over she grabbed his arm, supporting him as she made his way to the school. Reaching a set of stairs on the far side of the village she supported him, heading up the stairs first so she could support him better. Unfortunately halfway up the steps as she led him up he lost his footing. Gasping he fell backward, pulling her with him. He landed in a snow bank at the bottom, his eyes closed, snow up his back. She landed on top of him. Groaning she rubbed her head, pushing herself up a little off of him.

"I'm so sorry!" She yelped, expecting him to be mad at her, but the look he had in his eyes wasn't one of anger. She was confused. Spending a minute on top of him, she tried to translate that look in his eyes but was cut short when his cold, wet –from the snow- hands cupped her face, his eyes sliding closed. He pressed his lips to hers. She felt her heart skip a beat. A wild heat flared through her. Here she was, kissing her potions teacher –_drunk _potions teacher- in a snow bank in the middle of the night. But her mind barely functioned much more than _doing something wrong, teacher, kiss, lose job_ before fizzling out altogether. Her eyes slid shut, giving in to the demand his lips created.

He ran his fingers through her hair, kissing her. He'd switch positions in which he held his head; his lips prying hers open only to rush in with his tongue. The taste of alcohol and pumpkin juice was heavy in his mouth, and although it was wanted on both sides, she felt shameful for making out with him while he was drunk.

"You have lovely breasts." He panted slightly, breaking the kiss and whispering in her ear. She didn't know what to say to that, her heart already pounding as hard as it could within her chest. Instead, the only thing that should think of was.

"Thanks, I don't get that one often." She quivered a bit. He kissed her again, this time gently, his tongue remaining in the border of his own mouth. Her body felt like it was on fire, the electricity running through her so violently it made her knees numb. Suddenly, something rushed through her as his kisses stopped. A feeling that they were no longer alone. Her head snapped up, her eyes wide. In the darkness she saw a figure and the first thought that ran through her mind was _Oh shit, it's Lucius Malfoy_. But it wasn't.

"Ellenyx?" A deep voice asked. A familiar voice. Snapes hands fell away from her face as he looked up again. "And Professor Snape?" Hagrid gasped stepping into the light, rushing over. "What happened? Why you two on the ground?" He grabbed Nyx and hauled her to her feet, followed by the potions master. Nyx didn't want to tell Hagrid that Snape was out drinking for fear that it would make Hagrid think the teacher was irresponsible, but the teacher wasn't afraid of telling the truth.

"I was having a few drinks and I fell heading up the stairs." He slurred lightly, but managing to force his usual tone. Hagrid looked at him then at Nyx for conformation. She nodded.

"Oh man, good thin' I happened by when I did then eh?" He smiled. "I was jus' 'eadin' back ta the castle meself. Let me give ya a ride." He led them through the snow to a small carriage. Climbing in the back Snape made himself at home, shivering a bit as the giant plopped a squat in the conductors' seat. Nyx hesitated, wondering how her teacher was so good at playing off that nothing happened, then climbed into the back as well. Shoving off Hagrid got them back to the castle and helped Nyx walk Snape back to his room where he left her. When Hagrid was out of sight she turned back to her professor and wondered just how much of that was real, but he didn't seem like he had back when he was kissing her. His original demeanor was already back in place. He was sober enough to realize what was wrong or right.

Bidding her a goodnight he vanished into his room, leaving her to hover in the hall for a few moments after wondering what had happened. Turning she made her way for the dorms, the taste of his tongue in her mouth, the feeling of his hands on the small of her back, neck and bottom as he kissed her so forcefully but enjoyably. Getting up to her room she stripped down and threw herself on the bed, her mind a jumbled mess of thoughts. She was sure she wasn't going to get any sleep, but as soon as the thought ran through her head, she was out like a light. She wouldn't see young Severus in her dreams that night. Of course, she didn't need to, when the one she had fallen deeply in love with in the first place had showed her that somewhere deep down inside that cold marble statue like demeanor of his, he did have feelings for her. Even if getting him drunk was the only way to bring that part of him out.


	12. Chapter 12

**Note:** Sorry for taking so long to post. I started college and have been pretty busy lately. Also working on other writings like my novel and some other fanfictions. I kind of rushed through this chapter, but I hope you like it anyway!

* * *

><p>Chapter 12<p>

Standing on the platform, she watched as the train rolled into the station. This was the first time she'd been excited to see the other students. All summer she was stuck at the castle and she never realized just how lonely it could be when every single student is gone. Smiling she rested against the pillar as the train came to a stop. She was waiting for her friends. Harry, Hermione, Ron, Bria. Everyone. She was in such a good mood that she even flashed Draco a smile as they disembarked the train, heading for the castle. The usual ceremony was held for the first years, but there was talk about an attack at the Quidditch World Cup.

Harry, Hermione and Ron didn't seem too thrilled about it, and when she asked them about it they said it was nothing and changed the subject. Standing she approached Bria's table at Hufflepuff and sat down. Nyx never sat with Slytherin because of Malfoy and the others. Most of her time was spent with either Harry and his gang or Bria.

"Bonjour fille," Bria smiled as Nyx took a seat next to her. "You look like someone just pissed in your milk. What is wrong?" Nyx sighed, shaking her head.

"Oh nothing too important, just the fact that there's talk about an attack at the Quidditch World Cup Arena, my friends are talking about it but they refuse to enlighten me on why they're acting so damn sketchy." She cradled her forehead in her hand, rubbing her forehead. "Am I really so distrust worthy?"

"I sink zat maybe zey feel it would be too much of a hassle to explain it all to you. Of course, zey could also just be assholes, after all, zey are Gryffindors." She took a sip of her morning tea, grimacing at the taste. Nyx had learned from Bria last year before she'd left for home that the French didn't drink tea often, they usually drank coffees and espressos with wines. She says it's a fine taste they shared in common with the Italians. Gourmets amongst Gourmets. "So, besides the asshole welcome, how was your summer?" She turned, her blonde hair pulled into a ponytail.

"Oh," Nyx grabbed a piece of toast and played with it. She never actually ate breakfast, her stomach still heaving from even just the smell of it, but if she thought about other things, like the smell of Bria's tea, or shampoo, she was able to sit in the same room with the enchanted meal. "It was fine." She continued. She hadn't told Bria about the night she'd made love to her potions teacher. The taste of the alcohol still on his tongue. From time to time, when she saw him she felt the slippery silk gliding across her tongue, pressing against the inside of her cheeks and teeth. When she said his name, she tasted the alcohol, and her heart started racing. Not seeing him very much over the summer was both a good thing and a bad thing. Good because every time she say him, her heart would race and her tongue would tie. Bad because she loved the feeling of her chest seconds from imploding the closer he got to her.

"Just fine?" She pressed. "Mon cher seigneur you have ze most boring life ever." She teased.

"Oh shut up, and what's with this?" Nyx looked at her, her forehead crumpling. "You're speaking French? What the hell happened? Last year you said the Beauxbaton's can take their language and shove it up their asses." Bria laughed.

"True, true, but it gets difficult to speak a language sometimes still. English is not my first tongue zerefore it is hard to talk for long periods of time without speaking my first tongue." Her smile faded almost as quickly as it had taken root on her face. "You do not know about what happened at zeh Quidditch World Cup? I am surprised." Nyx looked up at her, tearing the piece of toast in half.

"And you know about it?" Bria nodded, brushing the strands of hair she missed behind her ear.

"Yeah, zere was an attack." She replied. "Apparently some wizards attacked and trashed ze whole place. A few people were killed, an ominous signal was put into ze sky afterwards." She explained. "I do not know much but I know zat sings are going to get a bit 'airy around here." Looking away Nyx waited as Bria began eating again, pulling some toast and bacon off of a plate.

"I'll catch up with you later." Standing she headed off to wander around for a bit. Things were getting dangerous in Hogwarts. Most of it seemed to be revolving around Harry, why? She didn't know. She headed to the highest tower she could reach, which was just off the Slytherin common room. Climbing through the window she slipped out onto the long stone rain gutter and sat down. She'd found this place over the summer when she was left alone. The ledge was thick enough for her to lay on with someone next to her, and at the end was the head of a large Snake. She stared at the ocean, just thinking to herself.

She never let her mind run usually. Most of the time she thought about little things because if she didn't she'd focus on her dreams with Severus, or the night she made love to her potions teacher. Just as she had expected, the next morning he knew nothing about it. He apologized for falling on her but that was about it. She wanted to ask him if he remembered more than that but she was too nervous. She figured he didn't. She was a fool to let herself think that maybe those sloppy drunken words held any truth, but her heart caused her too much pain to force herself to think otherwise.

A loud neigh of a horse caught her attention. She cocked an eyebrow and looked down. Where she was there was a full view of most of the grounds, and not a single horse was seen. Again a neighing, only it was louder. Looking up she caught what it was. A chariot being pulled by flying horses swooped at her, just barely missing her. Screaming she threw herself to the ledge, covering her head, her hair being whipped around by the force of the wind.

Sitting up she looked after carriage, her heart racing as it sped on by towards the entrance to the school. Pushing herself to her feet she climbed quickly but carefully back inside, making her way down to the dining hall where she'd left Bria. Everyone was chattering happily. Everyone seemed excited about something, but Nyx wasn't. She'd almost had her head taken off by a flying chariot. Which she thought to be silly all together with this talk of magic –if she hadn't seen it and experienced it every single day she wouldn't believe it to exist. Nothing was more demeaning than capitation by a unicorn…or was there?

She –like most of the times- hadn't realized just how much time she'd spent up on that ledge but it seemed as if classes were cancelled for now. Or at least postponed. Pity, she was looking forward to seeing her Potions Teacher and dying of a slow forming heart break whenever he ridiculed her in front of the entire class because she tried to prove him wrong.

"What's going on?" She asked, following a girl out into the hall to look out over the sea where the Chariot had landed close by. A huge ship emerged from the water, everyone awing at it. Everyone murmured about how amazing it was. Nyx thought it was scary as hell. Of course, when you're from the real world with your head with your feet on the ground –not counting wanting to marry her potions master who is almost 3 times as old as she was with a heart of granite and frozen acid- you tend to think things like that to be a little bit frightening. Great, not only were their Wizard and Witches, but there were fairy God mothers and Phantom Pirates now too. They were all ushered back into the great hall and sat down at their tables. A couple new tables were set up that were dedicated to Hogwarts Guests. Sitting in her usual place with the Hufflepuffs, sitting next to Bria. Everyone was still chattering happily, but Bria, Bria wasn't. She sat at the table with her back stiff, her eyes wide. Nyx was just about to ask her what was wrong when the doors flew open. Everyone turned, looking at the door. Dumbledore had said something beforehand but Nyx didn't notice. All she noticed was the worry in Bria's eyes and the opening of the doors.

In fluttered a group of girls in blue dresses. They were beautiful, tall and slender. And like most tall, beautiful slender girls, they made Nyx sick. Still, Bria looked horrified. "Bria, what's wrong?" Nyx questioned. She turned and looked at her, groaning.

"The Beauxbatons." She muttered.

"Beauxbatons? You mean those girls are members of your old school?" Bria nodded. Soon after the giant headmistress made her pass, the doors slammed open again and in came a group of men. All men. They did their little ritual like entrance. One boy entered and everyone broke out in 'Ooo's' and odd stares. A couple Hufflepuff girls fanned at their hearts as he walked by as if he were the most attractive man in the world. Nyx thought he looked like a burlap sack wrapped half bald grizzly bear with the IQ of lint and turned sighing. "This is going to be hell, why are they even here?" She muttered. Bria shook her head.

"I do not know, but I do not want to find out." Standing, she made for the door. The movement was so fast that it caught Nyx off guard. Gasping she stood up and followed. Everyone was so preoccupied with the guests they didn't even notice the girls premature dismissal.

"You really don't like them, do you?" Nyx pulled her to a stop in the hall. The sun had gone down. Nyx didn't even notice –which seemed to be the case with many things now.

"Not zat I do not like zem. I hate zeir guts!" She growled, then sighed, sitting down on short wall that blocked the halls from the court yard. Nyx looked at her friend sympathetically, sitting next to her.

"There's…another reason you hate them." She guessed. Bria looked up at her, her forehead crinkled, almost as if she were about to cry.

"I am not one of zem. Ze only sing zat is anything like zem is my accent, which I hate." She admitted.

"You…there something else." Nyx pushed. "Bria, tell me what it was like. You talk about how the school was just wretched, but you never go into details."

"Because I do not wish to sink about it!" She snapped.

"Bria, I'm your friend. Please…I want to know." Nyx pushed calmly.

"You want to know? Fine!" She stood up, her fists clenched tightly at her sides. "I never 'ad any friends! I was a loner my entire life going to zat school! I was called bad names and taunted. Zen what would happen? I would have to come back and take care of my Fazer, do you know how zat feels? Being ze laughing stock of ze whole school? No, why? Because you are pretty, and smart, and tall with dark hair!" Her voice cracked, a tear escaping which she quickly wiped away. Now Nyx knew. Bria her whole life suffered the same thing she did. She nodded slowly, her eyes closed.

"Bria, where have you been for the past couple years?" Nyx asked honestly. "I'm not popular here. Nobody likes me. I've had my potions explode in my face, my hair melted off, drenched with water, called nasty things. And in the end, I have no home to return to." She admitted, looking up at her. Bria fell silent. "My parents were murdered when I was a baby. I lived in a foster family which abused me. I had no bed. I slept on the floor in the basement of a muggle house. Cement with one blanket, one pillow. I had two outfits. One was my normal school uniform, then some weekend clothes for when I washed my uniform. My foster father put my teeth through my lip 7 times. I truthfully don't remember much of my child hood because I spent it in a coma after angering my foster father. He put my head through the wall when I was 7, when I woke up, I was 12. I had no one to love me unlike you." Bria didn't say anything for a long time.

Sitting down on the walls Nyx watched as Bria paced a couple more times before sitting next to her, a look of sincere apology in her eyes. "I am sorry." Bria whispered. Forcing a smile Nyx shook her head looking down at the floor.

"Don't be. Just…don't take what you have for granted, because it might vanish someday." They both listened to the crickets chirp in the darkness, staring at their shadows on the floor that had been made by the moon. Footsteps caught their attention, causing Nyx to stiffen up. Knowing her luck it was going to be Snape and he would blame and punish _her_ for her and Bria sneaking out of the dining hall, but the voice of the person that spoke was different. It was a thick Swedish sounding accent.

"Excuse me." Nyx stopped and looked up shocked to see a white haired boy standing just a few feet away from her. He was dressed in a brown coat and was very feminine looking.

"A Durmstrang Student." Bria noted, confused.

"Durmstrang? Where is that located?" Nyx looked over at Bria.

"Near Sweden" The boy answered before she could. "You don't mind if I sit with you do you?" he questioned, sitting on the opposite side of Nyx. She shook her head moving over.

"Not at all."

"Why are you not inside ze dining 'all?" He looked at us for a second then sighed.

"I'm a bit shy. I don't like new eyes staring at me. Hell I don't like the people in my school staring at me either." He shifted a bit then smiled. "My name is Fiske Werne by the way." He greeted, holding his hand out.

"Fiske?" Nyx cocked an eyebrow, taking his hand.

"Weird eh?" He frowns.

"Just, different." Nyx corrected. "My name is Ellenyx, Nyx for short."

"Or Nox if you are Malfoy." Bria added. Groaning, Nyx closed her eyes, hating being called Nox.

"Ha, ha." Nyx laughed dryly.

"My name is Bria Medellahorge." Bria introduced herself, grinning at Nyx's reaction. "I am surprised." She continued, looking off across the hall at the wall on the opposite side. Fiske looked at her confused, cocking an eyebrow. "I heard zat ze Durmstrang students are too narcissistic to actually hold a conversation wit' ozer students." Forcing a smile Fiske shrugged.

"No, not narcissistic. Well, not all of us. I truthfully don't fit in with the school, I was just chosen to come because, well, I have good grades." He admitted. "I'm not even liked." He frowned.

"Why aren't you liked? You seem like an amazing person." Nyx was confused. He seemed polite, and was very attractive.

"Eh, just…for little faults." He replied simply, not saying what his faults were, as if he were trying to avoid telling them something.

"Like what?" Bria pushed, looking at him sternly. She was a very open person, and Fiske seemed as if he were trying to be secretive. But usually a person doesn't offer up a hint at information without expecting to tell someone the actual story. He looked at her for a long moment then sighed, looking down at the floor.

"Well, for a number of reasons. The main one for…well…" He trailed off.

"For?" She pushed on, getting irritated that he wouldn't just come out and say it. He hesitated then groaned as if expecting to be negatively judged.

"I'm gay." He admitted sadly. Bria and Nyx shared a glance. So there was a social outcast, someone feared for being violent and dangerous and someone hated because he was gay. They had a weird little group going on, but for some reason, it felt as if he were already their friend just for that small fact. "I'm a freak." He whimpered, looking down, sadness in his eyes.

"Hey," Nyx nudged him lightly. He looked up at her once more, his forehead crinkling at the smile on her face. "Join the club." She grinned wildly. Bria smiled as well. Three students from three different schools experiencing the same humiliation and ridicule. She wasn't sure if it was coincidence, or fate.


	13. Chapter 13

**Note: Sorry this took so long to update. I've been busy with college and home life. This chapter is kind of a bleh chapter, but I hope you like it anyway. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 13<p>

Everything was explained in great detail. Hogwarts was to host a competition between two other schools. The Durmstrangs and the Beauxbatons. The three schools together were to participate in the Triwizard tournament where one student from each school was chosen to participate in a series of extremely dangerous events that possibly spelled out death and destruction. And just like the three that were chosen from each school to play in the games, three were chosen to not give a damn. Ellenyx from Hogwarts, Bria –originally- from Beauxbaton and Fiske from the Durmstrang academy.

But until the tournament began, the guest schools were subjugated to learn in Hogwarts. Which meant they were sitting in a room with foreigners learning difficult things and feeling down right stupid when a pretty, prissy French girl spouted off nonsensical information that no one gave a damn about when describing what ingredients went in the Warthrope Potion. And of course Snape had to watch his behavior around the guests. This time, he made sure _all_ of the students saw him roll his eyes.

Snape didn't care about these games any more than Nyx, or Fiske, or Bria. They were there to learn, not fly around pointlessly on their brooms flicking their wands at Cornish Pixies for some stupid trophy. Of course, things took an interesting turn for the worst when the three students were chosen, and Harry.

"What do you think it means?" Fiske questioned, laying on the bed in the spare room given to the Durmstrang guests. Everyone was off frolicking in the flowers or whatever, insulting Harry.

"What does what mean?" Bria questioned, lying next to him staring at the ceiling.

"That Harry was chosen." He looked at her. "He claims he didn't put his name in the Goblet." He reminded but all she did was shrug.

"Gryffindors lie so bad." She replied, closing her eyes.

"No, I really do believe that he's innocent." Nyx chimed in, lying across their legs.

"Can we talk about somezing else?" Bria groaned. She'd been listening to talk about it all day and she chose to be with Fiske and Nyx away from all of that so she wouldn't have to anymore.

"Ok, I'll choose the subject." Fiske beamed. "What teacher do you guys think is hot?" both of the girls looked at him confused, an eyebrow cocked.

"A teacher? In Hogwarts?" Nyx's forehead crinkled. She already knew an answer but whether she wanted to say so or not was another thing.

"Or any adult or student period." Fiske added, realizing that there were probably only two decent looking male teachers in the school. Albus and Snape. "I think Snape's hot." He went first, grinning. Nyx turned, propping herself up on her elbow, feeling protective over Snape but tried to hold back any negative words and mask them as confusion.

"Snape? Why do you think he's hot?"

"Well, he's got a good figure." He started. "Plus he has one hell of a nose on him." He smiled looking down at her. "One hell of a hot nose." Fiske had a nose fetish. The larger the nose, the more excited he got, and he was openly flirtatious with the brooding, moody potions master. He often said things that quickly shut the teacher up and made him walk away. Everyone in Hogwarts knew Fiske was gay. It was hard to keep it a secret with his loud, open comments.

"Eh, ze professor is not bad, zough I prefer someone wiz a li'l more…nobility?" Bria snickered, looking at him. "Like Lucius Malfoy." Nyx felt her heart stop. Lucius Malfoy? So her two closest friends were lusting over the two men she had kissed. Groaning she fell back onto the bed, laying across their legs.

"What's wrong Nyx?" Fiske looked down at her, wondering if she was feeling sick or something.

"Why those two?" She whimpered. Fiske looked at Bria confused, wondering why she was so bent out of shape, but Bria had a slight idea as to why Nyx was acting this way.

"She 'as a crush on ze potions master." Bria teased, shocking Nyx. Nyx hadn't told her, and she didn't know just how obvious it seemed.

"How the bloody hell did you know?" She gasped, looking at her, but all Bria did was laugh.

"I knew you 'ad a crush on him! Ze way you look at him, and talk at him! C'est l'amour d'un temps de vie! Il vous aime aussi mon ami et vous le savez!"

"Bria the French is frying my brain!" Nyx squealed.

"You have the hots for Snape too?" Fiske looked at her confused then grinned wickedly. "Ooh so _that's_ why you defend him. Have you gotten a squeeze of his backside yet?" Bria cackled. Nyx felt her jaw drop as she shook her head.

"No!" Fiske's grin faded.

"Not yet? Du bør, har jeg allerede gjort det." Nyx groaned and shoved herself to her feet.

"Don't you start with the foreign language thing too." She stopped and sighed as they stared at her. Turning she looked at them and nodded. "I…I'm in love with Severus Snape." She admitted. They continued to stare at her. "I don't know really how long I have. First it was hatred but it evolved faster than it should have. It's like…I knew him in a past life or something." She thought about it.

"That sounds stupid." Fiske admitted.

"I know but it really feels like that. Like I'm loving him with someone else's heart…" She stopped, her eyes scaling the wall before falling to the floor. She felt empty the more she thought about it. "It doesn't matter, I know it doesn't." The other two looked at her, suddenly feeling awful for how carelessly they were whipping around her emotions. Standing she smiled at them and headed for the door. "I'm going to turn in early tonight. Goodnight you two." She pushed open the door, heading off to bed.

"'That sounds stupid'?" Bria looked at him. "Could you be any more heartless?" Fiske looked at her apologetically, shrugging his shoulders.

"Sorry I'm just…well…it sounds depressing! I'm not even going to lie!"

"Zen say it sounds depressing, not stupid!" She slapped him upside the head. He ducked it but didn't manage to dodge the blow, her hand making a solid slapping noise as it collided with his skull. "I never knew how she felt about him. She does not tell me zis stuff." Bria looked at the floor, her elbows rested on her knees. "She always just laughs whenever I insult him."

"Maybe she doesn't love him as much as she says she does?" Fiske opted, rubbing the sore spot on the back of his head.

"No, I sink she loves him more zan that. It must kill her to know zat her friends hate her love interest, and in order to keep her friends, she agrees to hate him." Fiske looked at her. He had never seen the soft side of Bria. Never. She was always either angry or happy but she never reflected like this in front of him. He knew, though, in the little time he knew Nyx and Bria, that they were the closest friends could get. Whenever Nyx hurt, Bria hurt. But what was he? He was the friend who shrugged off everything as if it were all some big joke. He didn't want to; it was just how it happened.

"Excuse me for a minute." He stood up, heading for the door.

"Where are you going?" Bria looked up at him confused. Smiling he turned around and looked at her.

"Going to ask about a question on my potions test. I know I failed it miserably. Toodles." He waved and slipped out of the room. He tucked his hands in his pockets as he slipped down from the guest common rooms, ignoring the paintings that chattered about him wandering about. Some of the paintings didn't appreciate the kids from the other school just wandering around as if they owned the place. Dumbledore had tried to hush them up but they were too stubborn and kept talking negatively about it.

"Hey, you shouldn't be out of bed." The attractive lizard man with the shorts said from his spot on a tree stump. "Not this close to curfew, you'll get in trouble." He replied brushing his hat off and placing it next to him on a short wooden table.

"Thank you for the warning." Fiske kept on going, not even looking at him. It was chilly in the halls as the cold air blew in. A few students were wandering the halls, either leaving the dining hall or late classes and heading to bed. Catching the ominous figure Fiske smiled and ran up behind him, pulling on his robes lightly. "Professor Snape." The teacher whirled around, looking at him confused as if caught off guard by his presence. "Can I talk to you about the potion we were working on in class? I'm a bit confused." Fiske smiled his hand on the shaft of his wand tucked away in his robes borrowed from Nyx.

"I see," Snape looked at him, noting the robes. "Follow me." Turning he headed inside the classroom. With a flick of his wand the equipment was set up along the table. "What part of the lesson did you not understand?" He turned, looking at him behind the table.

"Oh, all of it." Fiske grinned, sitting on the edge of the table playing with a test tube of a murky brown liquid. "Like why are you using Solizar?" He looked up at him, his hand stopping, the liquid inside of the flask spinning like a tornado before settling down. "Why use Solizar when you can use Mothmort which will give you the same effects?" Snape looked at him, feeling uneasy about the boys' presence.

"Solizar is more potent with less side effects to worry about. Not to mention less expensive, granted it is used in the way I have specified for each student to use it."

"So you do know that it can also be used as an aphrodisiac by itself?" Fiske smiled, his eyes narrowed.

"Yes. Mixed with certain ingredients with certain qualities it can neutralize the effects and turn it into a solution with different properties." The potions teacher explained cautiously. He didn't feel right around the foreigner. His icy, light pink eyes seemed as if they were burning into his very soul as they stared at him. Catching the cautious tone, the boys smile stretched farther across his face like a dramatic, modeled porcelain mask.

"Have you ever used Solizar plain?" Fiske questioned, his voice barely louder than a whisper.

"No." The potions professor looked at him. Moving forward he stretched his hand out to take the bottle of the potion from the student. Just as his hand was in touching distance, Fiske dropped it, the flask shattering on the stone floor. Snape gasped and practically lunged for it, his hair flooding his face as he fell short in grabbing it before it hit the floor.

"Oops." Fiske looked down, faking innocence. The room smelt of a thick must, one that Fiske enjoyed personally. He fought against the smile that was pulling at the corner of his lips as Snape stared dumbfounded at the wet floor. "It should be fine, no?" He shifted, sliding off the table.

"Solizar once out in the open becomes a vapor, that's why it's important to add it to a liquid." Snape growled, backing away from the puddle, drawing his robes over his nose, but it was too late. The thick musty scent filled his nose, making his head swim and his cheeks hot.

"What's this feeling?" Fiske looked down. He'd been breathing it in regularly without precaution, and although he knew what the ingredient did by itself, he didn't know what an aphrodisiac felt like. His cheeks grew warmer. Pressing the backs of his hands to his face he looked at the potions teacher confused. This was bad, Severus noted. This was really bad.

Whirling around he rushed to the cabinets behind his desk. He needed a potion that would counter the effects of the Solizar. Pushing vials to the side and stacking them up on the desk top next to the cabinet he searched for it frantically. He knew that he had a potion like that. He never needed to use it because there was never a student stupid enough to spill any, or to drop a vial. "Where is it?" He growled, the feeling of blood pumping to his head increasing. Suddenly his hand landed on the vial, but what he found made his heart stop. It was empty.

The cork had shrunk due to it's hardening that it created a crack in between the opening of the bottle and the cork itself. The liquid inside had evaporated out. "Damn it!" he growled pulling back. Fiske looked at him upset, wondering why the potions master was getting so worked up. Walking up behind him he hugged him from behind, his cheeks now ablaze.

"Such foul language." He whispered. Snape stiffened up at the touch. The spots where the boys arms wrapped around him burning as if on fire, leaving a warm, tingling sensation. Spinning he grabbed the boy by the shoulders and pushed him back, his eyes serious and intense.

"Don't fool around with me boy, I ought to report you to Dumbledore for this." He growled but Fiske continued to look up at him innocently.

"For what? All I did was accidentally drop a potion. Things happen, don't they?" He smiled. Wrapping a hand around the back of the potion masters head he pressed his lips together. Snape felt his muscle tighten as their lips pressed together. He wanted to push him away, but no matter how hard he willed his limbs, they wouldn't do so. Smiling, breaking the kiss Fiske rubbed the tip of his nose against Snapes. "Finding it hard to get away from me?" He giggled. Pulling his wand out he waved it a bit. "Animus possidendi." He whispered.

"You used a mind control curse on me." Snape grimaced. "You used the potion as a diversion so I would drop my guard so you could catch me off guard. Clever." His upper lip curled.

"No, I cast the spell before I came in." Fiske corrected him. "I dropped the potion to get you in the mood, to ease your mind as I did my work. Now you're defenseless against me." He pulled away a bit, rubbing his chest.

"Why are you doing this?" Snape growled, looking down at the foreign boy,

"Why? Isn't it obvious?" Fiske grinned, kissing him again. Heat rushed through their connected lips, making their blood rush. Snape felt disgusted, but for some reason, it felt familiar. It reminded him of not too long ago, but he didn't know how. He hadn't been kissed before, not on the lips at least, and here he was, lips locked with a student –a male one at that!- and it felt so familiar.

"Professor, I hope you don't mind my intrusion but I-" The voice stopped. Whirling around Fiske caught who it had been who walked in. Standing in the doorway, her eyes wide, was Ellenyx Fairbourne herself. She looked at the boy she thought to be her friend in confusion, pain was plastered as plain as day on her face. A look of betrayal made it quite obvious to even a fool that she didn't think of her potions professor as just a mentor. "Fiske?" She whimpered. "What the hell…what's going on?" She looked at him, praying that it wasn't what it looked like. Turning, Fiske took a step back and crossed his arms, shifting his weight.

"Oh Jeesh, here you come to ruin all the fun again Nyx, thanks." He snickered full of spite. Nyx felt her heart throb. Here she had trusted Fiske with the very secret she didn't even tell herself out in the open. Here she had trusted Fiske. Feeling her blood boil she pulled her usually sheathed and useless wand out and pointed it at him, her eyes flashing a brilliant blue.

"Convallis flammae!" She shrieked. A burst of flames shot across the room in a deadly spray. Gasping, finally free of his binding, Snape dove behind his desk to avoid the blast of flames. Pulling his wand up Fiske deflected most of it but still some flames licked at his arms. Wincing he began to morph. Turning into a Ferret he raced under the blast of flames, in between her legs and out into the hall. Shrieking like a harpy, Nyx wheeled around and chased after him. She was engulfed completely in anger. "Get back here!" She screamed, chasing him down the hall. Whipping her wand, threatening to burn him alive she shrieked, tears pouring down her face. "How dare you! After I trusted you you bastard!"

Of course the commotion attracted students like flies to garbage, they gathered in the halls to see what was going on, only to have to pull back to avoid being burnt. "You bastard!" She screamed again. Hearing a chorus of screams out in the halls, the potions master pushed himself to his feet. Part of him condoned this threat of death on the foreign boy, but as his role of teacher, he knew it would be unforgivable to allow the threat to continue.

Racing out into the hallway, he chased after her. She was quick, he had to admit. It took quite a bit of energy to catch up with her and when he did he found something that even frightened him. She was going absolutely insane, pain and betrayal in her eyes, her teeth bared like fangs. Cornering Fiske at the dining hall doors which were now locked, she stopped and raised her wand above her head like a sword. She inhaled deeply, desperate to deal the finishing blow.

"Expelliarmus!" Suddenly her wand flew from her hand. Gasping she whirled around, her face warped in pure anger at the new person who was about to stand in her way. Seeing the figure of her potions teacher approach her, her heart shattered. He looked angry which hurt her even more. Everyone had gathered around, asking what was going on, and in the corner the ferret heaved a sigh of relieve. "Follow me Miss Fairbourne." He growled. Grabbing her arm he began dragging her down the hallway, but they weren't headed to Dumbledores. Not that she was afraid of ending up there, she couldn't be expelled even if she was a serious threat to everyone. She had no home to go back to.

"Stop," She whimpered. "You're hurting me." He was dragging her, his fingers digging deeply into her arm as he pulled around corners.

"What were you thinking?" He pulled her to a stop, turning on her. "What the bloody hell were you thinking?" He grabbed her arms. She looked at him hurt. So all of this was going to be pinned on her? She should have been able to guess. Being the less liked person in the entire school it came with the position.

"I…I don't know." She looked down, unable to make eye contact.

"You could have seriously injured someone Miss Fairbourne." He pointed out.

"I'm sorry." She whispered again.

"Are you? Even though you have no home, you can still be kicked out of Hogwarts if you prove to be too much of a handful to deal with. Tonight you made yourself look like you were insane, how do you feel about that?" He barked, his forehead crinkled. She didn't say anything; instead she stared at her feet, tears trickling down her cheeks. He stopped, noticing her tears. He didn't know what she was crying for. Was it for his scolding?

"I'm sorry." She broke down, her face buried in her hands. "I'm so sorry." He looked at her sympathetically. Sighing he rubbed his forehead, shifting his weight, his eyes closing. He allowed her to cry for a bit, knowing that if it was because of his scolding then everything he'd said would be lost if he told her not to cry right away. After a minute or so he spoke again.

"Awfully sensitive tonight aren't you Miss Fairbourne? Usually you're not so easy to cry over a scolding like this."

"It's not you." She sniffled, wiping at her eyes. "It's…it's what Fiske…what he did to you." She shook her head. He looked at her confused wondering why that would matter to her. Why she would get so worked up over something like that.

"Miss Fairbourne?"

"I can't believe you two are…"

"No, I am not in a relationship with a student, let alone a male one at that Miss Fairbourne. Tonight was strictly a mishap due to dropping a potion inside the classroom while Mr. Werne was asking a question." She looked shocked. So she had overreacted? Then Fiske must have kissed Snape because of a side effect of a potion that they were using.

"O-oh." She whimpered, rubbing her head. "I'm so sorry sir… I…I must be tired." She choked a bit. Looking at her for a few more moments, he allowed the silence to settle.

"30 points, from Slytherin." He said at last. Looking at him shocked she opened her mouth to speak but he held his hand up. "For attacking another student, you're lucky you weren't sent to Azkaban for attempted murder. Goodnight Miss Fairbourne. I'll talk it over with Albus to keep you and that foreign boy separated." She stared at him, unsure of what to say. Figuring that he must have some sort of appreciation for her to fight for her to be let off the hook, she smiled lightly and bowed to him.

"Thank you sir. Goodnight." Turning she made her way down the hall when a hot hand pulled her to a stop. She turned, looking back at him confused, her cheeks flaring up.

"I would like to thank you. If it weren't for your intervention…well." He trailed off. Smiling she shook her head and slipped her hand out of his.

"No need to thank me sir. I will do anything for you. Goodnight sir." Turning she headed off towards her room, feeling as if they had connected in some way, even though she had barely spoken to him. At least she knew he wasn't about to have sex with Fiske. As for that foreigner…well…she would deal with him in the morning. This time, she'd make sure there would be no interference.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

The next morning Nyx had been pulled from most of her classes. She spent the day in Dumbledore's office which really wasn't that bad. He spoke to her a lot of the history of Hogwarts and asked her how she was doing and if she got that alarm clock he gave her last year. Sitting in a large comfortable chair she stared at the Phoenix in the corner who was preening its flaming feathers.

"Licorice snaps?" Dumbledore smiled, sliding a bowl of little licorice candies to her. She looked at them and shook her head.

"No thank you professor." She smiled at him before looking off across the room. She enjoyed the older mans company, but she didn't want to have to miss out on all of her classes just because of what happened last night. Although only 30 points were taken from Slytherin, she guessed that she'd be serving detention as well.

"Is something on your mind, Ellenyx?" Dumbledore leaned back in his chair, popping a licorice piece into his mouth. She didn't say anything; instead, she looked down at her lap. The headmaster continued to look at her, a smile slowly stretching across his face. "Is it about Fiske?" He questioned. She looked up at him questioningly, her forehead crinkled as she wondered how he knew. "You two are such good friends, what happened?" He looked at her, his fingers linking as he rested his elbows on the armrests of his chair.

"He's no friend of mine sir." She muttered, looking down again.

"Because of what he did to Severus." He added. She swallowed and looked up at him, feeling her eyes start to tear up.

"I hate him."

"For what?"

"For kissing the professor!" She growled.

"Why would you hate him for that?" Dumbledore questioned, keeping his voice on a single level.

"Why wouldn't I! I told him how I felt and he turned around and made love to the man I-" She stopped and bite her lip. She'd said too much already. Dumbledore looked at her, his eyebrows raising, a smile on his face.

"The man you…" She cussed silently and looked down, letting her black hair cover her face. He watched her hang her head in shame, his smile stretching even farther. "You love him."

"I do not, how could I love a brash man like that?" She hissed.

"How could you not? Your hearts are connected through the same levels of trial. He too was picked on throughout school, had little friends if any at all. You two are the same."

"I am nothing like that." She whimpered, not understanding why the comparison between her and her professor hurt so much.

"You are, Ellenyx." He sat forward a little, grabbing another candy. "Are you sure you don't want one?" Looking up at the bowl, her eyes glowing blue she shook her head gently, whispering.

"No, I hate licorice." Dumbledore smiled at her noting the difference in her eyes. The difference in her behavior, and most importantly, in the way she spoke.

"It must hurt loving a man like him." Dumbledore went on; pushing himself out of his chair he walked around the table to look at the paintings on the walls. Nyx continued to sit, her hair in her face as she hung her head.

"It does. It feels like every time I'm near him he looks right through me." Her voice quivered as she spoke.

"It's difficult for a professor to express his love for a student. If affairs like that happened openly we would have no teachers left to teach the students." Reaching up he adjusted a painting so it was straight.

"He does not return my feelings anyway so it does not matter." She looked at him.

"He hurt you, didn't he Emilie, and yet you continue to love him with every beat of your heart."

"He should have been mine, Albus." She turned, facing him. "Lily Evans rejected him and yet he continued to latch on to her like a leech and in the end he only hurt himself! Even now he will not let me in!" She cried out.

"I understand this Emilie. All over the world people's hearts are breaking to see the one they love happy. It happens to be a messy love circle you stepped into." He turned looking at her.

"What are you talking about, no one loved me." She looked back at her lap.

"Lucious Malfoy loved you." He opted.

"Tss, Malfoy that coward." She hissed.

"James Potter also had feelings for you." He admitted. Whirling around she looked at him horrified.

"James Potter? No, that's a lie he had no feelings for me!"

"I'm afraid that that is the truth, Emilie. James Potter loved you as an equal to Lily Evans, if not more."

"Then why did he insult me? Why did he constantly talk about her all the time?" She pulled at her hair, whipping her head back and forth as if the thought of it were pulling her mind apart. "Why are men so stupid?" She groaned at last, dramatically flopping over the back of the chair, purposely kicking it backwards so it'd fall backwards. Dumbledore just laughed. He remembered back when Emilie was in school she used to spend a lot of time in his office doing the same exact thing. Dramatically flouncing about, all in the name of good fun, but some of what she said she took to heart. Her actions were a way of softening the truth for her.

"James Potter had an image to uphold, though he allowed it to take hold of even his private life." He began explaining, his eyes going back to a portrait on the wall. "James was the youngest seeker in Gryffindor, a magnificent Wizard and very good at what he did. Sports and what not. He was attractive and he knew it," He looked at her over his shoulder. "He hated Slytherin because of what their house represented, not because of the students in it. You were a Slytherin, so to keep his guard up and his image intact he insulted you. He clung so passionately to that that even when you two were alone he insulted you." He stopped for a second and turned around, facing her, his mouth open as if he were going to say something, then stopping. She looked up at him from her spot on the floor, her forehead crinkled starting to see James's character form in her mind like it was a drawing on a sheet of paper. "James loved Lily, but part of his love for her, was because out in the open he had convinced himself that he cannot love you." He whispered.

"I see," She looked away from him, staring at the ceiling. "Gryffindor with Gryffindor, Slytherin with Slytherin, the world outside the house is nothing but what you imagine," She began rambling, her eyes closing. "I'm in love with a lover who won't love me back; he'll break all of my pieces and cut me in half. He'll drag my body to the entrance of the cave, starve me forever, leave me for days. But I do love him so, his hair like the night, his pale skin that glows. Sweet sweet lover why do you run? I'm not the enemy like you have become. I'm trying my hardest dear, won't you agree? I'm always smiling but you won't see me. You're in love with a phoenix, there's no time for an owl, how does her heart hard as onyx soften your scowl? I'll be free of these bonds, break away from your spell, grab your hearts strings and drag you to hell, for I may be free I'll never give up, forever my love..." she stopped, opening her eyes again staring at the ceiling.

"That was the poem you submitted for the Poetic Wizard Weekly," Dumbledore noted. "But it was shorter back then." Nodding she stared at the intricate designs on the ceiling, running her fingers through her hair.

"Yes, for every year I loved Severus I added another section of the poem. Almost 17 years I've been in love with him, Albus." She smiled her eyes full of sadness. "It hurts still seeing him, but I'll manage. Right now, all I want is for my daughter to be safe." She looked up at him, all traces of sadness gone. "Albus, I want to tell you how I died," Flicking her wand the chair sat up-right. Dumbledore had never heard the true story of how Emilie died. He knew she was murdered, but for what he didn't fully know. There were many rumors of what happened.

"Yes, I've been curious," He admitted coming around the desk, sitting in his chair getting comfortable, ready to soak in all of the information.

"It was soon after my marriage to Nicolo I found out I was pregnant with Ellenyx. Because of how he looked I was able to love Nicolo with every ounce of love in me, but he knew why I chose to marry him. He knew that I loved Severus. I joined the Death Eaters when Severus did, you know that much. It was a stupid mistake to make, especially with what has been passed down throughout my family through generations." She cupped her hands over her chest, staring at him sternly.

"And what would that be?" He looked at her confused. She hesitated, then pulled the necklace out from under her blouse, holding it up for him to see. He stared at it with wide eyes. Reaching forward, tipping his glasses down to peer over them he grabbed the pendant between his fingers. "My my, what is this?" He examined it, his thumb brushing the gem on the front.

"An item the Dark Lord will no doubtably try to get once more." He looked up at her, a feeling of unease rushing through him. "This is the Spiders Charm. He found out about it when I joined the Death Eaters. It was Bellatrix who informed him about it, I told him what it does. This was before Harry was born of course. I told him that the wearer can control any spider, any arachnid to create a horrifying army that will never disobey you. He decided I was a valuable asset to keep around. I wasn't aware just how dangerous I was. I didn't care; I only wanted to be with Severus so I didn't care what else happened. It was only then did Voldemort try to take the necklace from me did I realize what mistake I had made. After having Ellenyx, I went into hiding with Nicolo, leaving the Death Eaters behind. I lived each day with a spell protected home, praying that I could live in peace with my family.

"Unfortunately that wasn't to be. One night I heard from a little bird that Voldemort used Bellatrix to find out where I lived. I attempted to run through the secret entrance in the basement, but Nicolo attacked me. He injured me vastly and left me to bleed to death on the living room floor while he went to get Voldemort. What he failed to realize was that I was stronger than that and his attack wasn't fatal. Gathering Ellenyx in a blanket I snuck out through the exit. I was slowed down by the amount of blood I was losing but it would be enough to escape. I managed to make it to Diagon Alley before I was pursued. I tried my hardest to escape but I was attacked from behind and killed. I had managed to give the necklace to Ellenyx before I was struck down. Luckily she made it to safety. This necklace must never fall into Voldemort's. I doubt he'd need it to do what it is he wishes to do, but I know that if he gets his hands on it he'll wreak havoc on everything.

"People could be killed in an instant. A simple bite of a poisonous spider, friend or foe to the staff here could end a child's life and not a damn thing can be done about it. That is why I contacted you before my death. I had a feeling that I would not last long, I was aware of the threat. Please, protect my daughter. It's so much to ask of you, but we cannot let that noseless bastard to get hold of her." Dumbledore sat back. He had never known that Ellenyx held such a dangerous item. Her situation made the safety of the school change all together. All of the children were in danger of two things, but it didn't surprise him.

"I understand Emilie. I promise to keep Ellenyx safe, as long as she is within the walls of Hogwarts, she is safe." He smiled at her. She looked at him sternly, looking for any chance that he may be lying. When she found none she returned the smile.

"Thank you. I can never repay you." Closing her eyes she let her head drop slowly. Dumbledore watched. After a minute Nyx lifted her head, her eyes violet once more, a look of confusion on her face. "I'm sorry sir, I must have fallen asleep." She rubbed her eyes. Smiling Dumbledore stood.

"Yes, it seems that it is almost time to return to your room." She looked at the clock, shocked to see it was seven.

"Oh dear, time flies by doesn't it?" She stood as well and grabbed her books, itching the back of her head, her hair tangling around her fingers before sliding free.

"Indeed it does." Heading to the door he smiled back at her, his hand stretched out. She followed him but was pulled to a stop as she attempted to leave. "Ellenyx," Stopping she turned looking at him confused. "that necklace you're wearing," He pointed at it. Looking down she thumbed the necklace, rubbing the gem on it. "That necklace is a very important necklace, not only because of the very special yet dangerous powers it possesses, but that necklace belonged to your mother." Her eyes drifted back up to his, shocked that he knew that. "It is a very important necklace, worn by a proud Slytherin who loved everyone with all of her heart." With a soft movement he rested his hand over his heart, his eyes kind as he looked into hers. "Keep it safe Ellenyx, you'll find that it will be the key to great things even when you fear the worst is upon you." Resting his hand on her back he opened the door, leading her out into the hall.

"Goodnight sir." She whispered looking back. Waving the door closed behind her, leaving her in the silence of the hall. Looking down at the necklace, the thought of her mother danced through her head. She was never interested in learning who her mother was, not until now. Where was she? Why wasn't she there for her throughout her life? She wasn't sure, but she was desperate to find out.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

It was early, the classes put on hold for some announcement that would be made later in the day. Nyx was sitting next to Bria, her head rested on her arm. She had had a rough time sleeping the night before, the feeling of someone stirring around in her head making her stomach ill. Bria kept her mouth closed for the most part, still knowing that her friend was still royally ticked at Fiske.

"'Ello Nyx what's up?" The gay male sat beside her, jolting the bench. Speaking of _Fiske_. She carefully lifted her head, glaring at him, her hand going to her wand. Snapping her hand out Bria ripped the wand out of her hand, keeping it a safe distance away from the angry girl.

"Seriously mon ami, you might not vant to mess vis 'er today. She's catty." Bria warned, but Fiske didn't mind any heed to the warning.

"So how did you and your date with Snape go? Eh? Did my plan work?" He smiled. Nyx's eyes started burning.

"What the hell are you talking about?" She snarled.

"You didn't know about my plan?" He cocked an eyebrow.

"You locked lips with the professor that's the only thing I know!" She growled again, grabbing the front of her shirt. "Give me three good reasons why I shouldn't kill you!"

"Oh, En you would go to Azkaban, to you would lose a friend and tre, my plan got him to realize you have feelings for him." He smiled brightly. Nyx stopped, her expression slowly twisting to confusion. What had he meant by that? "Or at least it should have." Grabbing her hand he pried her fingers off from around his shirt and rubbed out the wrinkles, fixing his collar. Fiske didn't wear the typical Durmstrang uniform. He wore a collared version. It was a dark green almost dirty looking tunic with a collar. It was similar to the shirt of the regular Durmstrang students only longer and underneath he wore a heavier white shirt and white stalking like tights beneath.

He didn't wear this uniform often at Hogwarts for the simple fact that his headmaster wanted him to look like the rest of the students. Nyx had asked him why his tunic was so different from the rest of the student and he said that Honor students wore the tunics so newer students would know who to ask for help on their homework. The women wore similar tunic when they were Honor students only less bulky, and the rest of the girls wore fur. "If he didn't realize that you love him from that little display then he's really a poop isn't he? You should go for a smarter man." He smiled finishing. Reaching over, grabbing her glass of orange juice he stole a sip of it and turned, catching out of the corner of his eye a group of his own class mate stumbling over.

"Ey Fiske, you gonna get a girl for the ball or are you going with your boyfriend?" One of them teased, his mindless goon of a friend laughing. Clasping his hands, putting most of his weight on his elbows he smiled at him.

"Jealous I didn't ask you?" The student looked at him confused, his friends pretending they got the insult and clapped their friend on the shoulder in a typical _you got burned_ manner before pushing their friend down the row. "God, Headmaster chose the dumbest of the school to enter this competition." He cradled his head in his hand.

"Ball? Vat ball are zey talking about?" Bria looked after them. "Zis is ze first time I 'eard about a ball."

"I don't know but it probably includes their fist and each others as-"

"May I have your attentions please!" Professor McGonagall called out over the dining hall. Everyone turned to face her, falling silent. "Will all of students follow their house masters to be filled in on the upcoming events. Gryffindor follow me." Everyone in the dining hall stood and followed the professors that were the head of their house out the door and to different rooms. The Durmstrang and Beauxbatons would be introduced by Hagrid to the events.

Nyx followed along slowly, not liking the fact she had to be separated from her friends to sit down with a group of heartless jerks. Pushing the doors to the potions room open Severus waltzed in and flicked his wand. The tables flew across the room, stacking up against the wall out of the way and the benches were lined up against the wall, allowing a large space in the middle of the floor. "Sit down we don't have all day." He demanded. "Girls on the right side of the room, boys on the left." Everyone scrambled to sit down, chattering excitedly amongst themselves. "Hurry up!" He demanded watching them settle in. Nyx was the only one who hadn't rushed forward to take a seat.

Stopping he looked at her, everyone falling silent. She looked at him confused before he pointed at the bench on the girls side. "Miss Fairborne…sit, down." Grabbing her the back of her neck he forced her. She winced as his fingers dug into her shoulders, her knees giving out a bit as she tried to keep from running. Pulling away she sat down on the very end of the bench.

"Ew," a girl named Missy Higgins snorted, scooting away from her. Nyx looked down, feeling self conscious again.

"Now December 25th we are holding an event that comes about only during the Triwizard Tournament. Rather useless event if you ask me," Nyx looked up in time to see Pansy Parkinson down the bench push her nose up like a pig, sticking her upper teeth out at her in a taunting manner. Pacing back and forth Severus spun around, looking at the giggling girls, silencing them with his gaze. "A ball."

The boys all broke out in dissatisfied groans and rolling their eyes. Of course Malfoy had to be the verbal one. Looking at his professor he quipped "A ball? Like…Dancing?"

"Yes, Mister Malfoy." The professors' eyes rolled back in his head at the stupid question.

"Like ballroom dancing?" He pushed.

"Isn't that what happens at a Ball?" He hissed lightly.

"Some of us can't dance worth bollocks! I mean," He stumbled for a bit not wanting to admit that he didn't know how to dance then looked at Nyx. "Nyx doesn't know how to dance, you don't want her to embarrass herself in front of the entire school do you?" He pointed. Everyone turned to look at her as her head snapped up, her eyes wide as the attention was put onto her.

"Then we'll leave her in your capable hands to be taught, Mister Malfoy. Stand up." Dracos' jaw dropped as he looked at the Slytherin professor stupefied. His little lie to cover his own behind was backfiring and he was dragging Nyx into the middle of it.

"What?"

"You heard me Mister Malfoy. Up," He signified for him to stand. Draco hesitated, the other boys teasing him, saying that he was afraid. Growling he stood up and walked over, his nose crinkled. Turning Severus looked at Nyx and pointed at her. She bit her lip, her expression pleading with him, but when she saw no reconsideration from her professor she forced herself up, praying her shaky knees would give out and on the way down she'd clip her head off the edge of a bench so she could spend the rest of these embarrassing events in a coma.

Standing in front of Draco she swallowed, not wanting to look at him. "Now grab her waist Mister Malfoy." Draco stuttered, looking at Severus horrified.

"What?" But the professor didn't repeat himself instead he grabbed Draco's hand and put it on Nyx's waist, pulling her close to an embrace like stance as he forced Draco's arm into position. He was physically posing them like dolls. Pulling away he turned and walked over to a large gramophone on his desk and lowered the needle. A beautiful waltz began to play but both Nyx's and Draco's legs were frozen. A little laughter broke out in the room as the professor crossed his arms, waiting, looking at the two.

"Well?" He shot. Inhaling deeply it was Nyx who started the lead. It seemed as if that little bit of a push was all Draco needed. He did know how to dance, but not entirely well. His dance moves were choppy, occasionally stepping on her feet as he went in for the turns. Her on the other hand, her turns and moves were flawless and graceful.

Staring at him she noticed small desirable traits about Draco. His blonde hair and his attractive features. Though she could very well do without the fact that his palm was soaking through the back of her uniform and getting her waist wet. She even half smiled to herself when he began counting to keep in step. Clapping his hands Severus signaled all of the students together, making everyone choose a partner. When Pansy stepped in yanking Nyx away from Draco with a hissing insult Nyx took it as her signal that that was the end of it. Asking for permission to leave from Severus she made her way out of the room to wash her hands.

In the hall the sound of Fiske laughing loudly with Bria caught her attention, causing her to look up. "Ah zere you are ve 'ave been lookink for you!" Bria skipped over, wrapping her arm around the shorter, black haired girl.

"You seem cheerful." Nyx grimaced but all Bria did was laugh.

"I am excited for ze ball. Fiske and I already decided zat if ve cannot find dates we're goink togezer." She wrapped an arm around the gay students shoulder who seemed equally as happy. Nyx's smile was small and bitter.

"Have fun then." She turned heading for her rooms.

"What's wrong?" Fiske followed her concerned.

"Well besides another completely bogus event at Hogwarts? Nothing." She continued walking, heading up the stairs to the Slytherin common room.

"You are not goink?" Bria looked at her confused. Sighing Nyx closed her eyes and turned looking at them.

"No, I'm not going. I have to work that day, besides why would I go to a Ball to be all cramped up, bumping elbows only to experience a princesses dream for a single night before being insulted and taunted resumes the next morning?" She turned and opened the door to the common room. "I'd rather swallow a rat." She shut the door behind her, leaving her two friends in the hall.

She lied. Ever since she was a little girl she thought of going to prom or a big dance like this, and now that she had the chance too she was chickening out. She looked down at the floor, her eyes watering. But there was a very good reason why she was chickening out, because she knew that the last little bit of what she said came from the heart. She didn't want to be in a tiny room with a hundred people living out a princesses dream just to return to the hell she endured every day. Sighning she closed her eyes, sliding down the door, hugging her knees. She wasn't aware how much time had gone by when the door pushed against her.

Gasping she pulled away from the door and turned, quickly starting to apologize to whoever she was blocking, then stopped when she was it was Draco. He grinned laughing with Pansy, and the rest of his little gang. "Well if it isn't Nox!" Draco boomed holding his hand up to silence his laughing friends. Nyx swallowed, staring at him. "You might want to brush your teeth before you dance that close to anyone else." He taunted, causing the others to laugh, Pansy wrapping her arm around his and cackling the loudest.

"Who would want to dance with her? She dances like a Moose!" They all laughed again. Nyx felt her heart break a little as the insults bounced around in her head. She clenched her fists letting her head hang, tears welling up in her eyes.

"It's not that she dances like a moose that will chase her partner away, it's the fact that she looks like a bloody pig! I guess you could always go with one of the Weasley's, I mean they are blind as a bat."

"Stop!" She screamed. He stopped, the rest of his friends falling silent save for the quiet titters behind him. She looked up at him, pain in her eyes. She shook her head as a couple tears fell down her cheeks. "Stop, why must you rub it in?" She whimpered her voice merely a whisper. "You think I don't know this? You think I don't know how undesirable I am? I'm not _trying_ to be attractive, I'm not trying to catch anyone's eye or compete with anyone on the Quidditch team or be important in anyway. All I'm trying to do is get by in life and get the hell out of this place. While you all have family to run home to, I don't even have uncles or aunts." She sniffled looking away.

"Nobody gives a damn what a mud blood like you feels, right Malfoy?" Pansy smiled, cooing looking for him to back her up.

"I'm not a mud blood!" She hissed. "So stop calling me that. Not that I'd care if I was, I guess that the less muggle you have in you the less heart you have." She whispered. "If you must know Pansy," She stepped forward. Grabbing the girl by the front of the shirt she snarled, her nose an inch away from the other girls. "My mother and father were both a pure blood, my mother was a Slytherin and my father was a Gryffindor. And if I were you I wouldn't allow my boyfriend to insult someone who's a little prettier than I. Because if I'm a pig then you and your hideous bowl cut must mirror a cow's ass." She shoved her back. Turning she made her way for the stairs, ignoring the harmful insults Pansy threw after her.

It was probably a bad idea to do that, after all Pansy did share a dorm room with her. She didn't care though. Pansy was all bark and no bite, besides; she could take care of herself. Heading to her room she slipped out of her uniform and crawled in bed. Putting a drop of _Amare Somnium _on her tongue she slipped into bed. Though she didn't fall right asleep like usual, her mind drifting a bit, soon she began thinking of Draco. He didn't seem half as bad when it was just the two of them dancing. Her eyes closed, feeling drowsy. Before forgetting she reached over setting her alarm clock she got comfortable. Perhaps Draco only acted like that to hide how he really is? Perhaps he isn't as narcissistic and asshole-ish as she was made to believe? A slight smile came to her lips as she thought about a soft and kind Draco and laughed lightly. "Fat chance."


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

It was raining, the first time in her dreams that it was raining. She watched as the grey sky cried on the rough water at the bottom of the hill. Her hair was damp from the rain. It was probably a bad day to visit she thought, running her fingers through her hair. The bushy green canopy sheltering her from the worst of the weather. Resting her head on her knees she thought about many things. The Ball, what Fiske's plan had been, Draco, and of course what her mind always went back to…Severus.

"I wish more people were as consistent as you." A voice reached her ears over the sound of the rain. Looking up she saw that standing at the bottom of the hill was the black haired boy, his tresses stuck to his face from the rain. Standing she stepped out to join him, immediately being drenched by the cold water.

"I'm finding it harder and harder to stay away from you." She admitted. "Especially with what's going on, I feel like you're the only person I can fully turn to."

"I thought you had friends now?" Severus shielded his eyes from the on pour. Shaking her head she shrugged, exhaling through slightly parted lips to empty her mouth of water.

"They're…well…pretty occupied with what's going on." He nodded letting his arm drop to his side. Rubbing her bare arms against the chill she looked around. "You don't suppose there's any place to escape the rain? I'm rather cold here." He hesitated for a second then turned heading the other way.

"Follow me." He seemed different today. He seemed rather reluctant to see her, but even through the reluctance she knew he was happy to see her. He was just indecisive. Carefully trotting down the hill, her bare feet squishing in the muddy grass behind him she followed him along a long plane. Grabbing her arm he pulled her over to a patio like walkway with broken concrete. She kept her head down as she followed him, his warm hand colder than most days. He led her to a large abandoned looking home on the edge of the river and walked right inside without hesitation.

She on the other hand hesitated greatly. Looking back over her shoulder as if searching for someone she stared at the scenery. It was on the edge of a great forest. What forest it was she couldn't tell but in the distance was a large castle by the ocean. The river she spent most of her time by –which varied in size with each visit from a river to a lake- was connecting the forest to the ocean.

"You'll catch cold." He commented from deep within the house. Looking once more over the terrain she turned and padded her way inside shutting the door behind her. He was sitting at a table in the center of the room. It seemed to be the kitchen and right before her were wooden, twisting stairs that went up to the higher levels, and through an archway on the right seemed to be a living room.

"It's a lovely house." She commented walking in and looking at the cherry wood table, the intricate carved chairs. Along the wall was a long cabinet and a large window that over looked the ocean. An oven was set up on the far end of the room by a back door and straight shot across the room was a refrigerator near a hutch full of bone china dishes. Leaning against the window she looked out over the ocean again, staring at the castle. "Do you live here?" She looked back over her shoulder at him.

"No." He said simply, not looking up at her. He stared down at his hands as his sleeves created puddles on the tables surface. He was dark, brooding. He didn't look at her nor press to make conversation like he usually did. Not even after long minutes of silence did he request for her to kiss him, or to hold his hand. She turned away from the window, the house feeling cold despite the warm feeling it gave off.

"Severus?" She whispered. He didn't move, only closed his eyes. "What's wrong?" She pressed. His reply came out as silent as a wisp of wind, making it so that he might as well of been lipping the words.

"Nothing."

"Is it me? Are you angry with me?" She continued.

"No."

"Severus what's wrong?"

"Nothing." His voice began rising, and as his voice rose so did hers.

"Severus tell me."

"Nothing is wrong." He finally looked at her.

"You're lying, don't lie to me."

"I'm not lying!"

"You are lying, I know something's wrong just tell me!"

"I told you nothing's wrong so butt out of my business you miserable wench!" He snapped standing, slamming his hands on the table. She looked at him shocked. That was the first time he'd openly insulted her and it hurt her more than having her face burned off by a potion.

"Severus please just tell me what's wrong." She whimpered.

"And what will you be able to do about it?" He came around getting inches from her face. "All you'll do is vanish and leave me here to deal with it! You're here for you not for me!" he was screaming at her. She stared at him, her heart throbbing in her chest. Turning she headed out of the kitchen and towards the door. Reaching out she grabbed the doorknob, the metal sending electricity through her fingertips and out through her toes. Twisting she pulled the door open, only for a pale hand to slam it shut again. "Go on! Tell me how I'm wrong!" he got into her face.

"Stop it," She pulled away, covering her face as she entered the living room.

"Go on! If you think you're such a miracle worker!" Grabbing a pillow from a comfortable chair he whipped it at her, pegging her in the back of the head with it. She gasped, her sight turning fuzzy for a second as the initial shock of being hit caused her to turn on her heel. He was standing in the doorway, the look of anger starting to melt away to regret as soon as their eyes met.

"You," She bit her lip, tears coming to her eyes. "What have I ever done to hurt you!" She shrieked back. Grabbing the pillow she whipped it back at him, smashing through a vase in the window next to him. "When have I ever tried to hurt you!" She grabbed a book off a book shelf whipping it at him. Gasping he pulled his arms up shielding his face. "You…I come here for me! You're right, I come here for me, because it makes me happy to see you happy and yet here you are throwing shit at me!" She stomped towards him. Stumbling backwards, he fell, tripping over the threshold to the kitchen.

Opening her mouth once again to scream fire ran up through her legs. She gasped as her head flashed a violent red. Images danced in front of her eyes. A woman with bobbed hair, standing above a rather shocked professor she knew. A broken vase and a blood stained pillow. It flashed to him leaving, waltzing out the door then turning back, then a baby, crying in a white cradle before being carefully swooped up into her mother's loving arms.

She hit the ground, her face in her hands. The smell of blood filled the room. The boy infront of her vanished as the cold seeped into her flesh. The sound of bare feet padding across the floor rang in her ears. Turning slowly, her head hurting as if she were suffering from a great concussion, her eyes landed on the smeared blood that vanished at the fireplace, and the carcass of a man who looked similar to her beloved Severus. "Emilie," A raspy voice cut through the cold. She looked up and there standing in front of her was a dark man, an evil man in black robes, his skin as pale as snow. He resembled a snake, slithering in to its prey, moving slowly not to scare it off. "No, you're not Emilie." He looked down at her. Her head surged, her arm burning with great intensity. Yelping she pulled her sleeve up and there, bubbling beneath the skin was a tattoo.

"What is this?" She yelped, trying to rub it off.

"The dark mark." He replied taking a step towards her. His wand caught her chin, forcing her head up to look at him. "You look so much like your mother…what is your name?" Nyx's eyes caught the mans and all she saw was evil. Like the soul of everyone, he killed swirling in a never-ending sea of suffering in the dark pupils. She thought quickly before speaking.

"Mylinda Perks" He looked at her his forehead crinkling.

"Mylinda Perks?"

"It was my foster families' name." She agreed. "They were the only ones who could take care of me after my parents died." He looked at her for a second then stepped away.

"Well…Mylinda," turning he looked at the corpse on the floor and shook his head, clicking his tongue. "Such a shame she got away." Walking over he placed his foot to the cheek of the dead man and looked back at her. "You're wondering who I'm talking about?" She didn't reply, instead she swallowed hard, keeping her eyes down. Flicking his wand her throat constricted as if a hand was crushing her throat. Gasping she reached up, instinctively grabbing for the invisible hand. "Your mother," He hissed getting into her face, a grin pulling at his lips. "Your traitor of a mother, running away with you," Turning he pointed to the body on the floor then snickered sadistically. "This…this is your father."

Her eyes shot down, her heart stopping in her chest. That was…her father? It was the first time she'd ever seen him. She felt horrified and hurt, but at the same time she really had no feeling. She had never known her father. She never had the chance to get to know him, or talk to him, or even see him, but to look at him dead… "Let go of me, I don't care, I want nothing to do with you or my parents." She croaked, her head starting to pulse.

"Oh, we'll see about that…Ellenyx." Whipping his wand at her he screamed. "AVADA KEDAVRA!" The room flashed a bright green before she was overtaken by agony. Sitting up violently in her bed she screamed, sweat pouring down her face she wrapped her arms around herself. She was alone, her body shaking. Her heart was racing so fast it felt her chest should explode.

_Who the hell was that?_ She thought, her eyes clenching shut tightly, tears forcing their way out from under her eyes lids. She had no idea, but for the Amare Somnium to take a turn like that. Opening her eyes she stared at the bottle of the left over potion and shivered the final words shouted at her ringing through her head. Forcing herself out of bed she shut the alarm clock off, not at all surprised that such an intense nightmare woke her out of that coma.

She worked briskly, getting into her work clothes. She forced herself to think that she was late so she wouldn't think back on her nightmare. Slipping her shoes on she grabbed her robes and ran out, wrapping her hair in a ponytail. It had been about a year since her hair had to be cut. About a year since her lips locked with Lucious Malfoy's, and with the help of Hermione she was ale to quicken it's growth, but so much to the point where it was now down to her waist. But the lucky thing was after having to cut it off and due to Malfoy's potion frying it it now grew in straight -which was a relief because her straighteners battery had finally died and she was on her last spare.

It made her wonder though. There were no outlets in the castle and everything seemed so bright as if it were run on electricity. But it wasn't. That was the magic of well..._magic!_ She'd been caught a few times straightening her hair with her straightener and most of the other female students had no idea what it was. The only ones who knew were the -as Malfoy liked to call them- _Mudbloods_, and only because they had family members who weren't witches or wizards who used them.

Slipping out the door, she looked around carefully making sure anyone was near her -her worst fear of course being the blonde know-it-all-mamas-boy. When the coast was clear she made her way down the stairs, running for the doors she often made her exit before heading down to Hogsmeade. She winced, feeling a burning sensation in her arm. Instinctively she reached down to itch it then stopped. Her heart started pounding in her chest as her hand clutched the spot on the underside of her arm, the snake-ish voice echoing in her head which _The Dark Mark_.

"Miss Fairbourne." She jumped screaming as the voice boomed suddenly. Whirling around she stared at the dark figure, her eyes wide as though she'd just seen death itself.

"Son of a Pygmy puff Professor you gave me a bloody heart attack." She sighed, her voice shaking. He looked at her, an eyebrow raising slightly.

"Did I?"

"Damn right you did!" She hissed, her hand clenching her arm tightly. His eyes glided her arm, landing on the area she clutched dearly. Snapping his hand out he grabbed it and pulled it out so he could see, ripping her hand off. There, faintly he could see bubbling. At first, he was going to criticize her for practicing spells on herself until he saw the way it moved. It was similar and in the waves, there was a design. One he knew all too well. She saw it too, the way it bubbled and moved.

"The Dark Mark." She whispered, her heart stopping. His eyes snapped up to hers. He didn't know just how much about the Dark Lord this girl knew, but to know what the Dark Mark was...

"What?" He questioned. He had to question her, see how much she knew, see how much of the Dark Lord's affairs she'd snooped around...see how much danger she was in.

"Nothing sir, just...I had a dream I..." She pulled her arm away rubbing it. "It was a dream about my parents. I don't know how it could be happening to me right now, but this mark...the Dark Mark..." She stopped and swallowed.

"Your parents Miss Fairbourne?" He pressed.

"Their death." She looked down, tears coming to her eyes. "I saw my father, and the blood...then a man with pale skin as white as snow. I-" She didn't get much more than that out of her mouth before her teacher had her by the arm. He dragged her down the hall, almost running. She didn't know where he was taking her, all she knew that by the urgency in his steps and the bruising from where he dug his fingers it was important.

Dragging her to his office, he threw her in a chair and leaned down, his hands keeping her from pulling away. "Tell me about your dream Miss Fairbourne, not a fabricated lie, do not keep anything out." Standing he swished his wand, the door slamming shut and locking. "I want to know where you were, what time of day it was and who was present. I want to know what was said and what went on." Walking around to the other side of his desk he sat down and produced parchment and a quill. She looked at him hesitantly as he licked the tip of the quill before dipping it in the ink vat. He scribbled a small note at the upper right hand of the parchment and waited. "Well? Go about it!" She jumped at the harshness but complied with a quick nod of her head.

"Well," She thought wondering how far back she should begin and how much detail she should put in. She knew that it would be awkward if she mentioned him so she already ruled that out, and the rest should be all right to tell. "I was in the middle of a field by a river and it was raining." She began. "I don't know why I was there; I guess I was waiting for someone. After a little while, I met a boy with medium length hair. I asked him if there was someplace dry we could talk."

"Give me more details about this boy." Severus pressed making a character sheet. She hesitated and closed her eyes thinking of a way to fabricate the boy so he would be able to guess whom she was talking about.

"Well," her voice quivered. "He was tall, with shiny black hair and a...b-big nose," She hesitated biting her lip. From the corner of her eye, she saw the quill stop, her professors head start rotating so he could look up at her. "He was extremely attractive, very thin with fair skin and dark dreamy eyes. He wore very nice clothes, which I could tell was a uniform of sorts. He was very charming and thin and always smiled. He was like a prince from a faraway castle, not at all gloomy." She added carrying on. His forehead crinkled as he finished writing.

"You have very odd descriptions Miss Fairbourne, perhaps they're results of you daydreaming in class rather than taking notes." He commented. She sighed silently to herself smiling. She must have thrown him off. She was glad.

"Perhaps professor if you smiled a little more I'd pay attention. I had no problem in Professor Lupin's class." He smiled bitterly at her before begging to write again. "That was the most heartwarming smile I ever thought I saw you do. You might want to wipe off the seat of this chair when I'm done lest the next student you interrogate sits in a puddle." She snickered. She couldn't help but tease, even in these most serious of times.

"You are a foul child; anyway, carry on with your story before I pull the dream from your mind myself." He groaned. He was used to it by now. He wasn't sure if she was this perverted with other students or in other classes, but he did know that he got a lot of it.

With the threat looming overhead she continued. If he _did_ actually pull it from her head and was somehow able to see it she'd be in deep trouble. Not to mention he'd probably question her description of the boy as either a manner of her liking him, or her covering her ass and hopefully not both. Covering her ass to keep him from finding out she likes him. "Well he took me to this big house by the side of the ocean and I noticed a castle out in the middle. He didn't seem very happy so I asked him what was wrong. He said nothing so I asked if it was something I said and he said no. We got into an argument and I tried to leave because he called me a miserable wench after trying to ask him what was wrong."

"His exact words." He was writing all of this down at an alarming rate, but his penmanship was still marvelous.

"You have gorgeous hand writing sir." She leaned over looking at it closely.

"His exact words Miss Fairbourne before I get the veritaserum."

"Oh sir you wouldn't want that in my system, I have hidden secrets that would make your intestine ball up in a knot." She grinned at him. He stared at her for a long second. He was curious now what kind of things she was hiding from him and if they were secrets of dark or just...disturbing little things. Smiling she sat back and looked back to where she left off, her smile started fading. "Well he got up and chased me and started screaming at me to tell him he was wrong. He kept me from leaving out the front door so I went into the living room. He threw a pillow at the back of my head and I got angry with him so I threw it back. It smashed a vase in a window sill drenching the floor.

"I was so furious with him...after all this time...he was so nice to me before, then he became such a jerk. So I threw a book at him. I started screaming at him and that was when the pain hit. I saw...a flash back. A woman with short black hair and you. She threw a book at you just like I did, and she threw a pillow which broke the vase. You left out the front door and looked back. Out into the rain. Then I saw her pick up a baby and then it stopped. The room turned icy cold and the smell of blood. When I looked up I saw a corpse, blood smeared across the floor. The man looked very similar to you."

By now he was no longer writing, staring at her as she looked down at her hands, wringing them. "A burning pain kicked up in my arm and when I looked down there was this...tattoo of sorts. A pale skinned man in dark robes stepped forward. He had no nose, like a snake and red eyes...He said it was called the Dark Mark and he asked me my name-"

"Did you give it to him?" He interrupted.

"What?" She looked at him shocked of his sudden barge into her story.

"Did you give him your name?" He repeated, his voice sounding urgent.

"No, I lied. I said my name was Mylinda Perks. He questioned my last name but I told him that was the last name of my foster parents who are no longer alive. I thought he bought it. He said it was a shame that my traitor mother got away and then used a spell on me to strangle me; he held me in the air and pointed down at the corpse on the floor. He said that man was my father. I felt horrible looking down at him, covered in blood and dead. Even if I didn't know who he was." She dropped her gaze once again. Tears came to her eyes, trickling down her cheeks. "It was just a dream, I know that that isn't how my parents died, it couldn't be."

"It wasn't just a dream." Severus spoke up. She looked up, her heart breaking. "Your father was killed by your mother for trying to kill her. That necklace around your neck is what the Dark Lord is after. Your mother after being dealt a serious blow, a fatal blow killed your father so that she could escape and bring you to safety. She died later on after being caught by your second cousin, Bellatrix Lestrange." He looked at her for a long time. "You must tell me was that all to your dream?" She choked a bit and shook her head.

"N-no. I told him I didn't care about him or my parents.

"'Oh, we'll see about that…Ellenyx' then he said something. I witnessed extreme pain and then woke up."

"What did he say? What were his exact words at the end?" He looked at her. She closed her eyes, tears trickling down her cheeks heavily now.

"A-Avada...Kedavra." Standing Severus walked around and crouched in front of her.

"He used a forbidden curse on you, the killing curse. He approached you in your dreams for information. As for why you had the Dark Mark I don't know. You're lucky you woke up when you did. Even in dreams can the killing curse kill a victim."

"Why is he after me?" she whimpered, crying harder.

"Because Miss Fairbourne you have the necklace, and now he knows you're the holder of it." Standing he turned looking out the window. "You'll be escorted to your job by me from now on." Turning he looked at her. She didn't budge, instead she kept crying. The news that those were indeed her parents was still shocking to her. She felt horrified, frightened to move lest the Dark Lord show up and try to kill her. After all, she just barely escaped death the last time.

"Severus," She whimpered, pulling her knees to her chin. He stared at her, watching her cry.

"You'll be safe," He crouched in front of her again. She didn't look at her. Cupping her face he made her look at him, his eyes serious and sympathetic. "You are safe here at Hogwarts, the Dark Lord cannot approach you while you are here. If I must, to make sure he does not enter your dreams again, I will stand at your bedside." She looked at him shocked and shook her head.

"Sir that would be preposterous, a girl's dorm?"

"What is more important? Living or listening to a bunch of frivolous girls talk about how improper it is for a male teacher to stand at a student's bedside?"

"Do you want to lose your job? Can't you…like…put a mental block on my mind or something to keep me from dreaming?"

"I could give you some Amare Somnium." She grimaced at the thought and shook her head. "What?"

"I've had a bad time with that." She inhaled deeply and put her feet back on the floor, exhaling through her mouth. "I just…need to keep my mind off of it. Stupid that classes are cancelled for that Ball." She rubbed her forehead. "Do you think you could assign me something? An essay or something?" His forehead crinkled.

"You're not going?" Shaking her head, she looked down at her legs, rubbing her forehead.

"No, I have better things to do than to sit on a bench and watch everyone live out their fairy tale fantasy, dancing around a glittering dance hall with sparkling eyes only for the stroke of midnight to lumber back to the dorm room and cry my eyes out because I wasn't asked to dance." She trailed of swallowing hard.

"It's a mandatory engagement." He commented pushing himself to his feet.

"School work comes before play. School takes precedence over dances, so I'll take that essay." She looked away. He hesitated then sighed.

"If I give you a dance partner will you attend?" She looked at him shocked.

"If you pair me with Malfoy I'll slap you."

"I wasn't going to say Mister Malfoy." He turned looking at her. "Allow me to speak before you jump to conclusions." She saw the look on his face meant he was serious. Hesitating he thought it through in his head. Would he lose his job? No because it isn't a date, it's making sure he didn't get scolded for assigning a student homework instead of letting them go to the all. "I…will be your Ball partner." It was silent for a long time. She just stared at him as he stood there waiting for her to react.

"M-my partner? Isn't that illegal?" She felt her cheeks burn, her heart picking up.

"No, if it is to prevent a student from skipping out on mandatory school events it is not illegal. So while you're in Hogsmeade I suggest you find a dress seeing how you don't have dress robes." Grabbing her arm he hoisted her out of the chair leading her to the door. "Hagrid will escort you to work today seeing how I have papers to grade." He pushed her out into the hall. Whirling around, still in a daze she looked at him, her cheeks beet red. "I suggest you not take this offer out of context. Now, good day Miss Fairbourne." Grabbing the doors he pulled them shut, locking them. She stared at the doors shocked, her heart fluttering. Slowly a smile stretched across her face. Closing her eyes she fell backwards laying the floor with a thud, causing a few students to rush over and ask what was wrong and to get Madam Pomfrey.

She could tell it was going to be a good week.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

She stared at the dress on her bed, pacing back and forth. Did she really want to slip into and wear it down? What if she tripped? What if people insulted her? What if people got angry at her for dancing with Severus? Her heart was fluttering as she chewed on her fingernails. She was pacing in her bra and underwear, not caring who came in or not. She'd been told to go buy herself a dress, one for the Ball but every dress she found at Hogsmeade was hideous. Like a rumpled old sack and the other girls thought they were gorgeous. So instead, she bought the material and the needles from a craft store and a book on "Witch Craft Guide to Robes and Roamers." It was stupid title but it helped her use the needles and magic to make the dress she thought of.

"I don't care if people like it or not." She hissed finally and grabbed the dress. Carefully she slipped into it. It was black that faded into green –very suiting for a Slytherin. It was a strapless dress with a ruffled lacy trim on the top, coming up to almost like a green seashell to cover her chest. The dress was very form fitting until the hips then it came down into a frilly layered skirt that was short in the front just enough to show the front of her legs before curving down into a train that stopped at her ankles. The under skirt was like a petty coat that was green, and each layer got lighter and lighter until it reached the same color as the under skirt. She looked at herself admiringly and quickly used a spell to curl her hair into ringlets. Grabbing a silk dark green choker she wrapped it around her neck, clipping it tight and looked at the gem that hung down. It was the Spiders charm, she'd simply removed the stone from its original necklace and move it to the choker –she didn't want to risk the Dark Lord getting ahold or it or it falling into the wrong hands.

Grabbing a pair of black heeled shoes she slipped them on after sliding into a pair of grey leggings. Reaching back she fixed the gems at the small of her back that were creating a slight bustle and looked at herself once more in the mirror. To herself she looked good. Grabbing a pair of dark green silky gloves she pulled them up to the middle of her upper arm and hesitated. Once again she grabbed the gloves and took them off. "I can't do it." She whimpered reaching back to take the dress off.

"Well if it isn't Nox-" She stopped and whirled around. Standing in the doorway with Pansy in an ugly dress –oh GOD was it hideous- he stared at her, falling silent.

"Hello Draco," She rubbed her forehead muttering. "Go on, I'm listening. I'm fat, I'm ugly, my ass looks huge, my eyes are crossed, my legs are bowed. Go on." She crossed her arms, but he just stared. Pansy was waiting for him to insult her but when he failed to do so she thought she could get the party started.

"Going pole dancing?" Pansy grinned evilly.

"Why you wanna watch?" Nyx asked seriously. "If you hold tight I can slip out of this dress and give you a show." Her expression was stiff, serious.

"No thanks." Pansy snarled.

"Yes please." But Draco's words showed a completely different outlook. Nyx's eyebrows furrowed.

"What?"

"What?" Pansy whirled around glaring at him. Punching him in the arm she stomped away, heading down the stairs leaving the drooling Draco behind.

"You look…" Draco started, rubbing his arm.

"Like I'm going to a ball? Because I am." She walked forward and tried to slip through but Draco blocked her.

"Gorgeous. Like a princess." He corrected her, smiling.

"It's because you can see down my shirt isn't it? If I would have known that was all it took for you to get out of my face I would have flashed my breasts towards the beginning of the school year." Grabbing his shoulders she pushed him aside and headed down the stairs. Pansy was sitting on the couch with her arms crossed, glaring at her as she came down.

"Hussy." She insulted as Nyx grabbed the door to leave. Turning facing her she smiled.

"You Jelly?" Growling Pansy whipped her wand at her in one final attempt to ruin her night and barked.

"AGUAMENTI!" Gasping Nyx whipped the door open and ran through, slamming it shut just as the rush of water came at her. She felt the pounding of the burst of water hit the door, soon soaking in under the door. Smiling she turned and raced down the steps, careful not to fall or break her ankle.

"I forgot my gloves but it doesn't matter." She smiled, heading along the corridor. After walking for a little bit she realized that she didn't even know what hall the event was being held in, but seeing a crowd of girls swarm in one direction in hideous dresses she knew. Smiling she followed, allowing the other girls to go ahead of her.

"Nyx?" A female voice caught her attention. Stopping she turned around just in time to be pounced on. It was Bria wearing a beautiful satin white dress. It was very plain but much better looking than the other dresses some of the other students were wearing. "I sought you vere not comink! You look beautiful." She stepped back admiring the dress. "Like a princess." Nyx smiled looking down.

"I didn't have dress robes but I made my own, I didn't go too overboard did I?"

"No! Not at all, so, who is your date?"

"Take three guesses. I'll give you a hint, he's not a student." She smiled, beaming proudly. She felt bubbly and excited, those feelings only intensifying when Bria's jaw dropped.

"Professor _Snape_ no!"

"Yes," She laughed nodding. "Oh god I haven't felt this giddy since the last time I went to the dentist and they pumped me full of laughing gas."

"Are you goink to tell him 'ow you feel tonight?" She questioned grabbing her arm, walking forward.

"Tell him how I feel?" She thought about it. Tonight would be the perfect night for it. They'd be dancing, around loud music, his guard would be down… "I might." She smiled. Bria giggled squeezing her arm. They waited as most of the couples got together and headed down to the dance floor. Nyx walked beside Bria until they had to split off and for some reason when her pillar of strength left she felt self-conscious. She heard people whispering about how beautiful she looked, even while they were commenting on Hermione. She was only glad that the entire conversation wasn't focused on her.

She watched as the four champions took their spot on the dance floor, getting ready to begin. Then the music started. The four champions started to dance and she felt her heart race. Looking up, next to Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall she saw her date. His dress robes were slightly different but not by much. He stood tall and proud but didn't have a smile on his face as he watched. For some reason it made her knees weak and she felt like collapsing. Following Albus's lead the professors moved to the dance floor. She hesitated but stepped forward when Severus stepped forward. She met him in the middle taking his hand. She could hear everyone talking but it stopped for the most part when the students moved in to join the dance. Wrapping his hand on her waist, taking her hand he began dancing. He spun her, cradling her and leading her gracefully. Her breath was caught in her throat as she stared into his eyes.

"Loosen up." He commented as he lifted her, doing another spin.

"I-I'm sorry sir." She looked down.

"You look beautiful, if that's what you're worried about." He complimented. Her face turned red from the compliment. Looking up into his eyes she smiled brightly.

"Thank you sir." Suddenly the music stopped, breaking out into fast paced rock music. She grimaced as Severus stopped, pulling them off to the side to avoid being tackled by screaming dancing students. "Why do they ruin every good dance with stupid songs?" She muttered standing next to him.

"I have a headache already." Reaching down the front of her shirt she pulled out a bottle and opened it. Taking his hand she poured 4 pills into his palm.

"Hold on one second." Turning she dashed across the dance floor, dodging the jumping bodies as good as possible. Grabbing a couple glasses of punch and a small plate of snacks she returned, trying not to spill the drinks. "Here you are sir," She handed him a glass.

"What is this?" He looked at it.

"It's called IBU Profen sir, it's muggle medicine for headaches. It's made to work quickly to alleviate the pain. You just pop it in your mouth, swallow, wash it down with some liquid and wait. You also probably want to eat something with it as well, if you take too much of it without eating food with it it'll burn the lining of your stomach out." He looked at the pills hesitantly, then popped them in his mouth swallowing some of the punch down after it. Leaning against the wall he tilted his head back waiting for it to work. Beside him she held the plate up, nibbling on some cheese. Looking at it he grabbed a piece and popped it in his mouth.

"It's working already. What did you say it was?" He looked at her. Reaching back in her shirt she held up the bottle.

"IBU Profen sir, this is the 200mg. If you get the 500mg you only want to take two pills. I know it's not as good as a potion but it's convenient."

"Actually any potion I've made takes a little longer to kick in." She looked at him shocked.

"Really? You can cure people's faces so they don't have scars, or heal broken bones but you can't just…" She lifted her hand, flicking her wrist as if she were casting a spell. "Do a spell and it'll be gone?"

"We don't try it with spells lest someone's brain explodes." He muttered. Her eyes opened wide, wincing.

"I see, that's a good reason not to." She watched as the other danced, the music hurting her ears. She wanted it to be a ball, not a high school dance, but it was still magical. Slowly she slid closer to her teacher to the point where their arms were touching. He turned looking at her but she didn't notice. Instead, she closed her eyes, resting her head on his shoulder a bit. He wanted to move away from her. He knew he _should_ move away from her, but he just sighed and stood there, taking little pieces of cheese off the plate she still held up in offering.

The night carried on like that. One boisterous song after another and soon Severus was used to how close the girl was. He actually felt comfortable with her there. Halfway through a song he played with the idea of resting his head against hers, like an actual date would but he thought against it. He was a professor, she was a student, I would be against school rules to do it… However, she did look gorgeous. He looked over at her. He noticed the way her curly hair shimmered in the lights, how her sequined dress shimmered like rainbows against the icy decoration of the ball, and the smoothness of her legs as she leaned against the wall. She was beautiful. Nevertheless, she was a student.

The song changed to a slower song and all of the students found their partners and got together. Looking up at a clock Nyx saw that it was already midnight. Most of the students had already gone to bed. Pushing herself off of the wall she turned and smiled at Severus. "Finally a song we can dance to." Holding her hand out she smiled. He hesitated then pushed himself off the wall. Grabbing her hand he pulled her close to him. There was less than 5 inches between them and she didn't care. Draping her arms over his shoulders she smiled, slowly rocking back and forth as his hands rested on her hips.

"It's a lovely night tonight." She smiled. To her they were the only people in the room. He nodded, his thumb twitching, rubbing her side a bit. Closing her eyes, she closed the gap between them, resting her head on his shoulder, her face in his neck. He swallowed and stared forward. He'd never dance like this before. Not even when Emilie was alive. So many years ago he'd wanted to dance like this, but the dance he'd intended to be for Lily he was sharing with an under aged girl. "Severus?" she whispered, cuddling up to him. His eyes slid closed. He kept moving, afraid that if he didn't someone would suspect that they were doing something a professor and student shouldn't be.

"Yes…Miss Fairbourne?" His voice sounded rough. She looked up at him, her hair draping over his arm. He looked down catching her shimmering violet eyes staring up at him

"I want to tell you something that I've wanted to tell you for a long time." She admitted.

"How long is a long time?" He shifted, the pill bottle down the front of her shirt digging into his chest. Shifting he made it so that her breasts would cushion it so it wasn't hurting him anymore. Then he had the breasts to deal with. He stared at the ceiling thinking _why are women so soft_?

"Since towards the end of my first year." She admitted, cuddling into him more. His eyes closed, his teeth clenching shut. He could always just…_push_ her away. Then he wouldn't have the breasts against him anymore. _Severus you're a weak excuse for a teacher. You can defend yourself against the Dark Arts but put face to face with a set of size C's you crumble like a school boy._ Pulling her head away, she looked at concerned. "Professor? Are you alright? You're not in pain are you?"

"A little, but go on." He looked down at her wondering what she wanted to tell him.

"Well…Fiske told me the reason he did what he did…and he said you'd be an imbecile if you didn't notice from my reaction so…well…" She hesitated, blushing. "I was afraid to tell you because I know it's not proper and well…" She inhaled deeply. Looking deep into his eyes she opened her mouth. "Severus Snape I lo-"

"Excuse me little miss." Karkaroff waltzed up. Grabbing Severus's shoulder he looked her in the eye. "I have an important matter that is needed to be discussed with the professor." She looked at him, her jaw dropping. Looking back at the Durmstrang headmaster he pulled away.

"Sorry Miss Fairbourne, perhaps you can tell me some other time." Turning he followed the other professor out one of the other doors. She stared after him stupefied. She was so close. Her blood started boiling. Glaring after them she growled. Next to her professor Flitwick was sitting for a break from dancing. Taking a sip from his drink it exploded. Turning she headed off to bed. There was no sense in her being awake.

She stood in the crowd of people watching as the foreign students were saying their goodbyes. Even the headmasters said their goodbyes to the students and congratulated every champion who had survived the tournament. Sadly, Cedric wasn't one of those people. Even through the madness of the trials and the fear of the Dark Lord coming back, she hadn't shrugged off her grudge from the Yule Ball. Hugging Fiske she smiled.

"Write to me." She told him. Nodding He returned the smile and turned.

"I will." Stopping he saw his headmaster looming behind him. He skirted around him and grabbed his bags heading to the ship. Nyx stared at Karkaroff, her arms crossing.

"I wanted to apologize for taking the professor away from you so prematurely. I hope you can forgive me." He smiled bowing to her.

"Fuck off Karkaroff." She hissed. He looked back up at her shocked.

"Pardon me?"

"Sorry, let me rephrase that. I hope you hit a magical iceberg and your ship goes down! Do you know how long I waited!" She growled. "It was a perfect night, the perfect opportunity and you and your greasy beard stepped in!" He pulled away from her and headed back to his ship. Bria had to grab her around the waist to keep her from going after him.

"Calm down zere's alvays anozer chance!" Keeping her at bay, they watched as the last of the students boarded their means of transportation and headed home. Sighing calming down, Nyx watched as the ship sank back down under the water and the chariot vanished without a trace. The last little bit of her fairy tale was disappearing forever. All she had now was Hogwarts.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Dear Fiske,

How are you? It's been a while since we last hung out and I really can legitimately say I miss you. Things here at Hogwarts are rather iffy. There is a lot of speculation going about that Harry is a liar about the Dark Lords return. It seems the Ministry of Magic is trying to hush him up about something, though no one else believes me. I've found out more information from Hermione who the Dark Lord is so now I have a full grasp of who he is and how dangerous he can be. It doesn't sound good.

Harry Potter was almost expelled from Hogwarts for using magic in the presence of a muggle. They were going to try him just like a criminal, can you believe that? If that doesn't sound like paranoia and an attempt to get rid of someone then I don't know what does. It sounds to me like they don't want him spreading around that the Dark Lord is back to keep the peace. That or because Fudge is a chicken shit.

Recently we got a new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. Poor Severus has tried and tried to get into that position for years. Poor man. Our new teacher supposedly works for the Ministry. Her name is Dolores Umbridge, she's one of Fudges lackeys I guess. She's already turned the class into a writing intensive class. How the hell are we supposed to defend ourselves if we're not learning spells? Stupid woman. Lately she's been having Filch hammer new rules onto the wall. Stupid little rules like how far apart people should be when walking, not being allowed to walk in groups, even things like the Quidditch team are being affected by her decisions and Dumbledore is doing nothing to stop it. She even almost got Professor Trelawney kicked out of Hogwarts. That was the first time Dumbledore stepped in in a while. I fear that things are going to get progressively worse from here out. I'll keep in contact with you if anything else goes down.

Your friend,  
>Ellenyx<p>

Signing her name she handed it to Fiske's owl and watched as it flew off into the distance. She had kept contact with Fiske. Because of the secrecy of the Durmstrang location he had sent his owl instead. He couldn't risk being caught by his headmaster sending letters back with a strange owl. Not that it would really matter.

Standing she turned and made her way from her room, heading down into the common room. Because of the new rules all of the students were required to head straight to their common room after classes. Though she hated the rest of the Slytherin she also hated sitting on her bed for hours, or sleeping to pass the time. The only time the students could get out of their common room was for Quidditch practice –which Slytherin was receiving special attention for- or other clubs that Umbridge deemed necessary in having.

Finding a chair by the fireplace she sat down and grabbed her books. She had already read most of the book –out of boredom really- and found it to be shit. She hated the writing intensive courses, but unlike the other students, she was used to it. She had to study like this before she came to Hogwarts.

"Hey Nox," She stopped, her eyes closing. She already felt the headache start. She tried to ignore him as he came over, sitting on the arm of her chair. She didn't look at him, pretending to take notes from her book. Reaching over, a smile on his face he grabbed her book and pulled it away from her. Her breath hitched angrily in her throat as she looked at him. He was accompanied by Crabbe and Goyle, his normal goon squad. But where was Pansy?

"What do you want?" She grunted, irritated.

"No need to get snippy Nixie." He snickered, rubbing her shoulder. She grimaced pulling away.

"Don't call me that." She rubbed her shoulder where his hand had been, looking at him as if he were diseased.

"What would you like me to call you? Nox?"

"How about you call me my name? You know, Ellenyx? Or even just Nyx, or Elle? Hell Elle would be better than Nox or Nixie." He grinned and nodded, looking back at Crabbe and Goyle.

"Yeah, I think I can do that, Elle." Her forehead crinkled. She didn't like that he had chosen Elle, but she_ did _give him the option. But for some reason as her name rolled off his tongue it sent a shiver up her spine.

"Now that we have that straight, what do you want?" She turned trying to grab her book back. He pulled it away from her grinning as she leaned over his leg a bit, her breast on his thigh.

"Slytherin Quidditch team is down a chaser, I wanted to know if you wanted to try out." He put the book within reach, yanking it away again as she lashed out to get it again, pushing herself to her knees to reach. He smiled in approval as she practically laid across his lap.

"Chaser?" She pulled away looking at him confused. She'd rarely seen a Quidditch game unless it was against Gryffindor, but that was only because of her friendship with Hermione, Harry and Ron.

"Yeah, you know what a Chaser is right?" He handed the book to Crabbe.

"I do," She nodded. "But…why me? Why offer me, I've never been good at sports. To be honest I've never been interested in sports and I'm bollocks when it comes to flying. You should just ask someone else." She reached for her book but Crabbe held it out of her reach.

"It's alright Elle, we have time. I'll even instruct you on flying seeing how I'm the best flyer in the school." He grinned looking at the two behind him who also smiled, nodding. She was just about to tell him to bugger off when the thought of getting out of the common room crossed her mind.

"Can I go out any time I want?" She pressed. Draco's smile stretched farther. He knew he had her.

"As long as I'm with you, Umbridge won't care." She nodded, looking at him. Crossing her legs she rested her chin on her palm, propping her arm up.

"So why the sudden interest in including me in your daily life?" She questioned seriously, staring at him.

"Well you are a Slytherin." He admitted.

"Never fazed you before."

"I just thought you'd be good on the Quidditch team." He pushed.

"You're planning something foul Malfoy and I don't like it." She stood, heading for the common room door. He stood and followed her out into the hall, heading down the stairs.

"I'm not planning anything but to include you in Slytherin's greatest victories."

"Greatest victories?" She stopped at the bottom of the stairs and whirled around. "Where's Pansy?"

"Who?" He stopped right in front of her, his face inches away.

"Pansy, your girlfriend?" She shot.

"She's not my girlfriend Ellie." He smiled. "What's got you all tense huh?" He leaned on the railing. "You act like you don't trust me."

"Because. I. Don't." She hissed, bringing her voice down, her eyes narrow. He grinned and opened his mouth to say something when a perky, sickening voice sounded behind her.

"Is everything alright?" She whirled around to see Umbridge, standing just a little way down the hall. "Out of the common room hm? For what reason?" She was holding her pad of paper writing something when Draco spoke up.

"Just escorting my fellow Slytherin." He defended.

"Oh?" She looked at Nyx with questionable eyes, just waiting to for her to screw up. "Where to?" They were both silent for a second.

"To the co-"

"To the Quidditch field. I agreed to be Slytherin's new Chaser, ma'am." She interrupted. The smile that stretched across Umbridge's face made Nyx sick. Like a squashed toad on the sidewalk.

"In the rain?" She looked at Draco.

"That's the best time to practice. We'll beat Gryffindor this year. We'll show them not to mess with us." Nyx looked away. "Teach the filthy mud-bloods not to mess with Slytherin house." He continued. By now Nyx had grown to despise the word mud-blood and her affiliation with Slytherin house, but the only reason she hasn't gotten in trouble for half of the back talking she's done was because of being in Slytherin. "Isn't that right Fairbourne?" He nudged her. She grimaced, forcing a smile through.

"Right. We'll teach Gryffindor how little talent they really have." She muttered.

"Oh goodie, you two be careful out there. Oh and keep your eyes open will you Mister Malfoy?" She patted his shoulder. "I thought I heard that…Mister Potter discussing something asinine. If you see him, report him to me will you darling?" Draco smiled and touched her hand.

"You have my word High Inquisitor Umbridge." Grasping his shoulder tightly, that sickening smile on her face never fading she flipped her hair and continued walking. Once out of sight Nyx turned on Draco.

"You're serious? You're going to _help_ her?"

"Yeah, so?" he shrugged. Gritting her teeth she stomped away, Draco following closely behind her. "Why are you so upset by that?"

"Why?" She whirled around. "You're fueling the woman who would drown babies if she thought it would hinder our progress! And you're supporting her!"

"If they were mud-blood babies I would support her even more." He snickered. She huffed and slapped him, stomping away.

"You're absolutely mad! We're trapped here unable to learn magic because Mistress _Let's-fuck-everyone's-life-up_ wants to keep the truth from us!" She snarled.

"She's not stopping all of us form learning, she lets the Slytherin's learn." He grabbed her arm stopping her. She stared at him shocked, her jaw dropping. "Why are you so upset about this?" He growled. "It's because you're friends with the mud-blood isn't it?" Inhaling deeply she slapped his hand away shaking her head.

"No it's not. We're at a school Malfoy or have you forgotten? Hogwarts has turned from a school to a prison. What do you suppose we do if the Dark Lord has returned?" She questioned honestly.

"He hasn't returned."

"What if he _has_?" She pushed. He stared at her for a long second then shook his head. "We're dead." She whispered, seeing the look in his eyes. "All of us are dead, because Fudge can't admit that Voldemort is back."

"Why does it matter to you?" Draco countered. "What does it matter to you if he's back or not? You have no ties with the Dark Lord." She stared at him for a long time, thinking back on the dream she had in the house with the Dark Lord himself. Averting her gaze, she shook her head. It was cold around her, the silence drawing her attention to the sound of the rain and the coldness of the air around her.

"You're wrong Draco," She whispered, her eyes closed. "I didn't know my parents; they were killed before I could start collecting memories of them. They were both Death Eaters. I didn't know much about them until I came here. I still don't know much about them but I know enough to say that I want nothing to do with the Dark Lord." She looked back up at him. He didn't reply for a while, thinking her story over. Inhaling she shook her head and started for the game grounds. "We'd better go. When I said I was bollocks at flying what I meant was I'd never been on a broom before." He followed her. "I'm surprised you forgot that after what you did to my underpants within the second year I was here." She turned looking at him.

"Oh yeah," He smiled. "Tossing your panties to Snapes window."

"Why did you do it?" She growled. "You almost made him lose his job."

"Why?" He looked at her. "Well I was hoping you'd get on your broom and go up there." Her forehead crinkled as she stepped out into the rain.

"In my skirt? You would have seen everything." He didn't say anything, he just smiled. Gasping she punched him in the arm. "You pervert!" he looked at her shocked holding his arm then laughed, trying to hide the fact that she really hurt him. "I can't believe you, you…"

"I can't believe you couldn't tell that that was the intention from the start." He stopped then smiled. "Alright, we'll use my broom." He headed for the Slytherin Quidditch room and grabbed his broom from a broom cupboard. She waited patiently as he returned. Putting the broom on the ground he smiled and stepped back. "Alright, now step up to the left side of your broom and with your right hand over it say _Up_." He repeated instructionally as Madame Hooch had done his first year. Nodding she did as she was told and stepped up to the broom. Hovering her hand over it she barked her order.

"Up." Automatically the broom flew up into the palm of her hand with a slap. Gasping she grabbed the broom with her other hand and shook the injured one. He laughed.

"Nice one. Now mount it." She looked at him hesitantly then nodded. Lifting her leg up high she swung it over but stopped still when he lifted his hand. "Hold it right there." She didn't move a muscle, remaining with one leg in the air. He rubbed his chin then leaned over, looking up her skirt. Her cheeks puffed out. Grabbing the broom she cranked it back like a baseball bat and threatened to hit him, swinging it, purposely missing him by an inch.

"Draco I swear to God you're going to get it!" He ducked staring at her horrified waiting for her to swing again, but this time she turned back to the task and mounted the broom, tucking the shaft snugly between her legs.

"Lucky broom." He whispered, grinning. "Good, now with your feet planted firmly on the ground, kick off, hover then touch back down." Nodding she hesitated then kicked off. She hovered a bit then zipped off. Gasping she leaned forward hugging the broom hard, her eyes wide as she saw the building speed by her. She wanted to scream but as her hands tightened on neck of the broom it stopped, almost flinging her off but she kept herself sitting upright. She panted staring down at the water below. ijhb

"Ellie!" Draco flew up beside her. It was his old broom before his father bought him the better one. He reached out and grabbed her broom, steadying her. "You ok?" He stayed next to her. She nodded looking down, her legs shaking.

"This broom hurts my butt." She whimpered leaning forward, lying on her broom. He laughed and shook his head.

"Trying having testicles. Alright, now, let's work on your maneuvering." He grinned then dashed off, zipping across the air. She shook her head.

"I'd rather get down now, really." Turning he looked at her. Fishing deep into the pocket of his robes he pulled out a pair of panties and held them up.

"You want these back don't you?" He smiled at her. She stopped, staring at him. She felt her blood boil.

"Malfoy you bastard give them back!" She barked.

"You'll have to catch me Fairbourne." He snickered deviously then sped off.

"You bastard!" Clutching the broom tightly she rushed after him, wanting to knock him off. He zipped in between the buildings, working on sharp turns and spinning away from her. She tried her hardest to keep up to him, at first missing the sharp turns completely, then gliding by them as she attempted to turn until she was able to turn as sharp as he did, and even ran the same stupid stunts he did.

After a bit her anger was gone, she felt free, zipping around above the school grounds, drenched from the pouring cold rain, not caring that her shirt stuck to her flesh, transparent from the wetness. Finally catching him she grabbed the panties from his hand and dashed off, causing him to chase after her. She smiled, leaning down she slipped one leg into one of the holes then stood on her broom, slipping into the other hole. Touching down she hopped off and turned looking as Draco touched down a few feet from her and closed the gap between them.

"Take that Malfoy." She snickered victoriously. "I'd like to see you get them _back_." She challenged, her eyes narrowing.

"That's for another day," He smiled, his drenched hair dripping down the front of his face. "I think you're ready for Quidditch." Wrapping an arm around her he led her towards the school.

"Really?" She brushed her sopping black hair back, the saturated strands stuck to her back and shoulders like soggy tendrils of silk. Suddenly she stopped. In the walk way sheltered by the stone roofing Hermione stood staring at her sternly. Nyx had seen that look before when she was in her old school and a popular girl had caught her chatting with her preppy boyfriend.

"Out for a little stroll aren't we, Granger?" Draco sneered looking at her.

"Thanks to you and Umbridge we're not allowed to go out for strolls," She spoke harshly, her voice quiet then she made eye contact with Nyx. "I guess you really are a Slytherin." She turned and stomped away.

"Don't talk to my friend Elle like that mudblood! The only mistake Elle has made was being friends with you and Potter!"

"Draco enough!" Nyx barked. He stopped looking at her. His eyebrows furrowed when he saw her hurt expression.

"You can't be serious." She didn't say anything. Her eyes remained glued to the cracked grey stone flooring where Hermione once stood. Turning he stepped in front of her, his body breaking the illusion that remained in Nyx's mind of her first friend at Hogwarts. He pointed at her, his finger in her face. "You're a Slytherin, Elle. You can be great, you _are _great and you'll only be dragged down if you let those Gryffindork's associate themselves." He spoke mainly through his teeth. "You're a Slytherin, Elle." He repeated almost threateningly. She stopped for a second then looked up at him. Bearing her teeth she bit his finger, almost drawing blood. Pulling away he screamed and looked down at the red set of teeth mark that had clamp around his middle knuckle.

"I would rather be dragged down by friends then succeed with selfish brats like you." She hissed in return. His face contorted, his breathing speeding up. He wanted to say something. He wanted to scream at her, yell in her face and tell her to wake up as he gripped his injured finger so tightly his knuckles paled. He wanted to yell, but he didn't. Turning he stomped away, heading back for the common room.

Standing alone in the rain she felt the cold of the rain sink in. She was back where she had started only a few years before. Hated by both sides, drenched to the bone feeling sorry for herself.


	19. Chapter 19

**Note:** Sorry for the late post. School became hectic then after the semester my mother decided she was going to move out so I've been dealing with that, not to mention horrible depression. I hope you like this chapter though!

* * *

><p>Chapter 19<p>

It was cold out as the snow came down. There had been no Quidditch games but Slytherin was out practicing every couple of days before the snow began to fall. Nyx wanted to go and find Hermione, she wanted to tell her what she was doing with Draco that day she found them but everytime she caught the trio in her sight she chickened out. She wasn't good enough to speak to them. Hermione was right, she _was_ a Slytherin.

She packed up her books and was just about to leave her potions class when Professor Snape's voice stopped her. She hesitated in the doorway, all of the other students gone heading to their next class when he stopped her. "Miss Fairbourne," She stopped looking back at him.

"Yes sir?"

"I see you're starting to get along better amongst the Slytherins." He brought to her attention. She inhaled deeply and laid her books on one of the desks. He sat at his own desk, his head propped up on his hands. He motioned for her to sit down. Hesitating she bowed her head lightly and took him up on his offer, sitting in a pulled up chair next to his desk. "You don't confide in me anymore." He replied looking at her seriously. She bit her lip staring at her folded hands which she laid carefully in her lap.

"You sound like you're upset by that sir." She looked back up at him, tossing her head so her hair was out of her face.

"Not really, it's been quiet without your incessant pestering and griping." He sat back in his chair. She said nothing only allowing her head to fall back down.

"I'm glad to service you." She whispered at last. He sat there for a long time watching her before he spoke.

"What's bothering you Miss Fairbourne?" She didn't say anything, shaking her head. Leaning over his desk he tried to use his presence to intimidate her into talking like he did with most of the other students, but when it didn't work he sat back and began rummaging through his desk drawers. The noise made her look up, but he paid her no mind. Pulling a cup out he filled it with a slightly red colored liquid and slid it over to her. "Here, drink this." Taking the cup she smelled it. It was a rather pugnant odor that made her grimace.

"What is it?" She questioned putting her lips to the edge of the glass.

"Poppy juice with raspberry and Veritaserum." She stopped and spit the drink at him, getting his face wet.

"What the hell!" She threw the cup outraged as she spit repeatedly on floor. "Sir with all due respect what the fuck!" She snarled.

"Language Miss Fairbourne." He retrieved the glass from her and poured the rest of the concoction down his portable sink then proceeded to wipe the liquid from his face.

"If you wanted to know just ask!" She snarled again, wiping her mouth.

"Alright, What's bothering you, Miss Fairbourne?" He questioned once more, turning to face her. She hesitated for a long moment then sighed, biting her lip.

"I feel like I'm falling to the dark side of Hogwarts. The more time I spend with Draco, the farther from the light I'm dragged. The Slytherin's like me now, yes, but all of the other houses are wary of me. Hermione and Harry's gang won't talk to me, Neville won't look at me and Bria…well…" She trailed off. He stared at her for a moment then looked out the window. He thought of what to say, but when he opened his mouth to reply she interrupted him. "Dark times in Hogwarts professor." He turned and looked at her, his forehead crinkled.

"What?" She looked at him sternly, her jaw clenched tight.

"The Dark Lord is back. He's back and Umbridge is drilling us into a cesspool of bullshit because the Ministry can't admit it." She forced through her teeth. "Hogwarts is a school meant to teach you how to use your magic but all we've done since that fat toad came was twiddle our thumbs and count the cracks in the wall. When the Dark Lord strikes we're all dead and there's nothing we can do to stop it because we'll have spent the entire friggin' remainder of the school years studying for some stupid test. She's interfering with our ability to learn. When the time comes we'll receive no help from Durmstrang, Beauxbaton or any other school like that."

"How do you figure, Miss Fairebourne?" He crossed his fingers in his lap, his elbows rested on the armrests of his chair.

"I've had contact with Fiske ever since the Tournament, his headmaster is making it a very valid point to remain off the list of potential targets, even telling the students 'If the Dark Lord ever does come back he'll head straight for Hogwarts, it would be in our best interest to remain out of his way.' Like the filthy coward karkaroff is."

"I will not permit your insults aimed at a headmaster, even if he is of a different institution." Severus warned her.

"Just like you not doing squat to get that squatty, slime ridden toad out of here?" She countered. He stopped and looked at her in silence for a long moment then sighed.

"What am I supposed to do? If I intervene the Ministry will have my position let alone my head."

"Like you have the position you want." His eyes narrowed, not quite sure whether to take it as inspiration or an insult. Sliding forward in her chair she looked at him. "Sir you're a wonderful teacher. Potions, Defense Against the Dark Arts and a whiz in Wizarding History not to mention Mythical Creatures. If I could choose a professor to teach me in any subject you'd be my professor for all, and it's not just because of your stunning good looks." He glared at her and snorted. "But here you are, sitting here doing nothing while that…that _thing_ squats in your most wanted position and forces you out of work. She's making it so you have no job professor, we're not allowed to wave our wands, or make potions and even the _paintings_ have been taken down."

"What are you getting at Miss Fairbourne, please don't drag it out even longer than it should be." He groaned. She looked at him for a second then stood up. Walking around the desk she slipped her hands through the loops his arms made and rested them on the arm rests. Leaning down so she was looking him in the eye she finished with a menacing option.

"Either defend your school, the place you can legitimately call home and lose your job honorably with the possibility of getting it back by Albus, or let that squatty toad take over and force you out of a job you'll never have the chance of being promoted in because the Dark Lord will have come and killed us all." Pulling away she looked at him and turned, heading for the door. "By the way, if you go to use Veritaserum on someone, don't tell them it's in the drink." Grabbing her books she grabbed the door. He thought about what she said for a second then looked at her.

"There was no Veritaserum in that drink," She stopped and turned looking at him through narrow eyes. "As I had said before, Veritaserum is forbidden to use on a student, have a good day, Miss Fairbourne." She stared at him for a second then turned slipping out into the hallway, shutting the door behind her.

She thought as she headed down the hallway, wondering if her words would strike a chord with him, although she knew why he didn't want to get involved. He was a professor, professors from Hogwarts were supposed to flow with the tide no matter what, if he retaliated he could lose more than just his job, he could possibly be trialed harshly for a considered _attack against the ministry_. So there was only so much he could do. But still, some help was better than none.

"Nyx!" She stopped hearing a familiar voice. Turning she noticed that it was Hermione was following her. Nyx felt her heart skip a beat. Was she coming to yell at her? Tell her how much of a Slytherin she was again? Call her a back stabbing, Umbridge ass kissing slab of meat? "Nyx, I need to talk to you, can you follow me to the girls room really quick? It's about the Owl exams." She grabbed her arm. Before Nyx could say anything she was dragged off to the prefect bathrooms.

"What's going on Hermione? Care to tell me why I just lost my arm?" Nyx whimpered rubbing her arm. Once the door was closed and Hermione looked around –possibly to make sure that Moaning Myrtle wasn't about- the Gryffindor girl looked at her. "We need your help."

"_We_? Neither of you studied for the Owl? Jeesh Hermione you're usually all over that-"

"No that's not what we need help with." Hermione quickly interrupted her. "The Dark Lord has returned and I'm sure you're aware of the situation we're in. We need to be able to defend ourselves against the Dark Lord when the time comes and the only person who seems to have the best of luck with that is Harry. So he's going to teach us some tips on how to protect ourselves against the Dark Lord, we need people, we need _you_." Nyx looked at her shocked at first then groaned, biting her lip.

"I can't Hermione," The Gryffindor girls face warped the moment the words escaped her lips.

"Why not?" Nyx shook her head and walked over, sitting on the floor. "You really are siding with the Slytherin's. You're taking Umbridge's side-"

"Don't you _dare_ accuse me of supporting that disgusting whelp!" Nyx snarled. "I'll never support her, ever."

"Then why won't you help us?" Hermione whispered.

"Because, I'm a useless body." Nyx admitted. "I can't use my magic, I don't know how to, besides I'm not going to chance the Dark Lord being drawn to this necklace. I'm better use outside of your group." She explained.

"How so?" Hermione's forehead crinkled.

"Think of me as a double agent, I am a Slytherin after all. Umbridge appreciates the Slytherin's, and even _supports _them. I can be more useful outside of your group than inside." Hermione thought it over for a moment, thinking through all of the times Umbridge had allowed the Slytherin's off the hook with punishments, using spells and what not, then smiled.

"You're right. You can try to persuade her into changing her mind and allowing us to use magic!" Nyx frowned.

"I wasn't thinking that, even _you_ of all people should know that that won't work." She took a glance around the room, thinking of a way to describe what she was thinking to her. "Being a member of Slytherin, and the Slytherin house thinking that I'm Malfoy's girlfriend I can get fairly close to her, and being able to accomplish that, she'll accept my defending you. I'll have to pretend that I dislike the other houses to make it believable, but if I pretend I'm siding with her, hopefully Harry will have some time to work without interruption, though I can only do so much. And from my end I'll find a way to break Umbridge."

"I see, so you'll be a scout for Harry and work behind the scenes to can her, or at least limit her damage on Hogwarts." Hermione thought it over then smiled. "You'll need help." Nyx cocked an eyebrow.

"Help doing what?"

"Breaking Umbridge. Here," fishing through her robes Hermione retrieved a piece of paper and handed it to Nyx. The black haired girl hesitated, then reaching up took the piece of paper from the Gryffindor girl and looked at it.

"A blank piece of parchment." Nyx stated obviously, her voice flat.

"Watch this," Grabbing the piece of paper she rubbed it. "Reveal my next destination." Leaning forward Nyx stared at the piece of paper confused, then gasped as ink began to appear, swirling into directions of where her destination should be.

"Wicked," She stood and looked over Hermione's shoulder at paper. "The broom cupboard on the second floor?" She forehead crinkled. "Why do I need to go there?"

"You'll be meeting two people who will help you." She smiled, handing the paper back to Nyx. "Trust me, well, I'll see you around. Thanks for the help with my OWL." She turned and left, shutting the door behind her. Looking down Nyx stared at the piece of paper skeptically. Deciding it would be best to keep it with her, out of sight; she folded the parchment back up and slipped it into an inner pocket in her robes. Turning she pulled the door open and wandered out into the hallway. It was between classes and all of the students were walking almost like zombies to their next class, their books to study the OWL in their hands.

Nyx shook her head. The image before her brought her complete disgust, even though Hogwarts was now what she had prayed and prayed for it to be when she first became a student. A magic-less, boring old school. But now, she wanted it the way it was. The floating candles, the cheerful expressions on every ones face as they practiced their new spells they had learned in the class they just got out of. Now everyone was a lifeless, miserable zombie, all thanks to Umbridge.

Heading up the stairs to the second floor, Nyx looked around wondering if Hermione was correct on whether or not someone would meet her there. She stood in front of the broom cupboard, looked down each hallway, then carefully pulled the piece of parchment out of her pocket, opening it. "Reveal my next destination." She whispered. Carefully the ink swirled, revealing that she was indeed in the right place. Sighing she folded it back up and tucked it into her pocket.

"What'cha looking at?" A voice suddenly boomed behind her. She gasped pulling forward. She whirled around, expecting to see Filch or Malfoy, instead it was the Weasley twins, Fred and George.

"Oh God you scared the living bejeesus out of me." Nyx panted, her hand over her heart.

"Yeah we're good at that."

"Real good." They shared a look with each other, then looked back at her, smiling.

"Are you two the ones I'm supposed to meet here?" Nyx questioned, looking around to make sure that it was safe to discuss these matters.

"Supposed to meet you here?"

"I don't know what you're talking about." They looked at each other. She suddenly felt her heart sink as a little voice in the back of her head growled.

_Way to keep things confidential and secretive._ She felt herself pale as her stomach swooned. What if they told Umbridge? She already ruined the entire plan without even trying!

"Just kidding."

"We're the ones you're supposed to be meeting up with." They laughed. She didn't know whether to believe them or not, but when they both reached into their robes pocket and removed the same kind of parchment as her she glared at them.

"Way to give me a heart attack guys, as if I'm not jittery enough." She pouted a bit, but all that seemed to accomplish was getting them to laugh again.

"Sorry 'bout that. Come on." Turning they slipped into the broom cupboard and locked it after pulling her inside.

"So," She started out, her voice low so as no one could hear them. "We're having a meeting in a broom closet?"  
>"Safest place to have a meeting."<p>

"Umbridge only shows up around lunch to eat the flies"

"And Filch only shows up to leave the flies for his darling to eat." They laughed.

"So do you have any ideas of what we're going to do yet?" She winced, shifting so that her neck wasn't as cramped. Shoving three tall kids into a short, cramped broom closet was uncomfortable and she was willing to get the plan out and in the open as fast as possible so that she didn't have to be in there any longer.

"Well like any plan," George started out then pulled out a list showing it to her. She looked at it for a split second before taking it, reading off some of the contents.

"Boom Boom Powder? Two Tongue Twizzlers? Donkey Legs?" She looked up at them once again, her forehead crinkled. "What are these?"

"Tricks"

"Treats"

"Tricks and treats." They finished together. "Only the finest pranks from Weasleys Wizard Wheezes." They finished together, beaming proudly.

"So we are going to prank her?" She looked at the list then smiled. "Count me in." They grinned, sharing a look with each other. She knew that if they were caught they'd be expelled, but there was something about the thought of making Umbridge squeal that made her excited. She was going to help get her school back, no matter what.


	20. Chapter 20

Authors Note: Hey everyone, I'm really sorry for taking so long to update the chapters. A lot has been happening. My mother moved out and I had responsibility thrust on me really quickly. I have been getting ill, suffering from depression as well as being in and out of the hospital and almost losing my home multiple times.

I realize that there has been someone telling everyone who reads these that I stopped writing because of an argument I got into with one of my reviewers. That isn't true. I cherish each and everyone of my readers because without you all, this story wouldn't have even gotten this far. I wanted to take the time to thank everyone for reading and supporting me this far into this story. It means the world to me that you all enjoy it and are eagerly awaiting the next chapter.

Also as a quick announcement. Someone has victimized my account. They have contacted some of my friends, saying that they can take over and are handing them my story to do with as they please. I am going to continue writing this story and I am planning on finishing to the end. And if by any chance anyone receives any messages from me that are rude or hurtful, please contact me to get it straightened out whether I can confirm or deny. As I had said before, someone had hacked my account at one point for some odd reason. Probably just to prove that they can do it.

Thank you so much for staying with me this long. You all mean so much to me!

With much love  
>~Ellenyx<p>

* * *

><p>Chapter 20<p>

Her knees stung as the cold, damp cement bit into her knees. Small pebbles indented her palms as she crawled through the dark and dusty crawl space. She had been unaware up until now that Hogwarts even had these crawl spaces in the walls. Why would a school like this even knee crawl spaces such as these? She didn't know, and to be honest, she didn't exactly care at the moment.

"Tell me again, why am I the one crawling through the darkest, dirtiest, most forgotten parts of the castle?" She grunted into a severed ear pinned to the front of her shirt as she came to an intersection, the tunnels splitting off into three different directions.

"Because you're a girl," Georges voice quipped through a pair of lips at her ear, whispering.

"And girls are small." Fred followed up like clockwork.

"Yes, and girls are also wearing short skirts. Which way do I take?" She waited. An eyeball on her forehead looked back and forth between the three different tunnels before the twins answered in unison.

"Straight." She nodded and continued crawling.

"So what is this plan you two have?" She stopped after a minute or two, rubbing her palms together from the stickiness of the dust. It was musty, smelling like wet stone and cobwebs. Spiders followed her through the darkness, remaining to the walls so as not to get squished.

"Well, you're going to crawl through the crawl spaces"

"Get to the vent"

"Unload the contents of that pouch we gave you through the grate,"

"Wait until she triggers them then-"

"Boom! We deliver her a surprise that will keep her entertained for a few hours." They finished off together. She grimaced at the thought as she sat back on her bottom. She had enough room in there to sit normally on her butt with her head touching the top of the crawl space, but that was about it. Well, if you wanted to count normal as having your back hunched over and your neck cramped down.

"So...like...what's going to happen to her though? It's not going to hurt her is it?" She questioned, concerned for whether or not the contents of the shimmering silk pouch around her neck were dangerous or not.

"Ahh?"

"Sounds to me like you want to protect her,"

"Like a Slytherin,"

"Oh definitely, like a Slytherin."

"Enough!" She snarled, her blood boiling as they taunted her through the severed, magical body parts at her lips and ear. "I wouldn't give a flying wizards bosom if she leapt from the tallest building in the world without a broom! I just don't want to be the cause of someone's death do you understand me?"

"Oh trust me, she won't get hurt." George confirmed.

"Unless she breaks an ankle while running,"

"But even if she does-"

"We have potions for that." Again the finished at the same time.

"So it's just designed to scare her?" She questioned, in hopes to relieve the terrible feeling welling up in the pit of her stomach.

"Yes, just to scare her." Fred agreed.

"Good," She turned and pushed herself back to her knees, "now I'll be able to sleep without the haunting dreams of having blown off a witches head. Even if she did deserve it." She continued through the tunnels, following the spiders as she went. She listened to the twins sing and tell jokes as she crawled for anywhere between 5 minutes to 20. Coming to the last round about she whispered. "Why the hell are there crawl spaces in the walls of Hogwarts anyway?" She turned the corner and made her way down the second crawl space, coming up on her desired vent.

"We don't know, we just found out about them last year."

"Yeah, but it is convenient getting from one place to another,"

"Even if you do get covered in dust,"

"And Spiders." They spoke as if trying to spook her. Grunting she studied the room infront of her before grabbing the satchel around her neck to make sure it didn't swing forward and hit anything.

"The spiders were the least unpleasant thing of this journey. I can think of two others whom top my list at the moment." She spoke, sounding preoccupied.

"Oh poo on you." George muttered.

"I'm putting you two down for a second." She whispered, being careful Umbridge didn't hear her. Unclipping the ear from her shirt and the lips from her ear she placed them on the stone infront of her before grabbing the silky rope of the pouch around her neck and pulling it up off from around her head. She opened the pouch to find little black marbles. They were small, possibly the size of 6mm bb pellets. She swallowed hard before spilling a little out into her hand. She shifted, sliding her legs out from under her so she would be more comfortable. Leaning forward she carefully poured them out onto the cement and one by one pushed them through the grate, making sure that Umbridge wouldn't see them.

She thought at first they were going to fall straight to the floor, but much to her surprise they became almost magnetic and stuck to the wall for a few moments before rolling down along the cracks. She watched them at first, in awe by the small black BB's, but quickly snapped out of it realizing that if she didn't hurry up Umbridge would find out and she'd risk expulsion -or being arrested if she found out the extremities of the beads.

Pouring the rest of them into her hands she poured them over the side of the vent and watched as they rolled down the wall virtually silently and positioned themselves all throughout the room, sitting there still, camouflaged amongst the carpeting. A few minutes rolled by as nothing happened. Replacing the pouch around her neck she re-attached the ear and lips to their original places and whispered. "Why aren't they doing anything?" The twins didn't say anything at first, she was about to repeat herself when Fred finally chimed in.

"They need to be triggered." He replied.

"Like a landmine." George confirmed.

"Hold on, if we go silent it's because of Filch." Fred whispered again. "Meet us by the womens rest room. Where Hermione was attacked by that troll first year." Her forehead crinkled as she grimaced.

"Hermione was attacked by a troll?" There was silence for a second, then George spoke.

"Yeah...you...don't remember?"

"It was kind of like...a big deal."

"I wasn't here for Hermione's first year remember?" She reminded them. It wasn't a shock that they would have forgotten. She was their age and in some of their classes. She was originally supposed to be three years younger them as far as grades went. She was pretty sure that even half of the teachers had forgotten which grade she was supposed to be in.

"Oh yeah. Well, we'll leave you to it. Meet us by the bathrooms or something like that near the court yard."

"Goodluck!" And with that the lips at her ear zipped up, going dead. She stopped, waiting to see if that was really the end of the conversation, then sighed, looking back through the vent. It didn't look like Umbridge would be moving anytime soon. She looked pretty dead set in sitting at that desk, not moving for a long time. Nibbling on her lip Nyx looked around the room, trying to find something, someway to set them off. Her eyes stopped on a single bead, planted right behind Umbridge's chair. _If only she would roll her chair back just a little. Adjust or something. _She mused, biting her lip. A single spider slid down a thin string infront of her face, startling her for a second. She grimaced looking at it and shook her head, going back to looking at Umbridge, then it hit her.

"Hey," She lifted her hand and straightened her palm, allowing the small spider to fall onto her fingertips. "I have a request, please, it would mean the world to me." She whispered. With her free hand she grabbed the pendant around her neck and stared the small spider in the eyes. "I need you to go and drop down in front of Umbridge, I promise you, you will remain safe. I just need her to be startled just enough to move." The spider didn't do anything for a second except look at her. She waited for five minutes, then frowned. Perhaps she could only ask them if they had any knowledge of the language she spoke, like Aragog?

Closing her eyes she leaned back against the wall and shook her head. She was going to be there forever and Fred and George were going to get caught. If only that fat cow would move!

The feeling of tiny little legs scuttling across her palm caught her attention as the spider scrambled down her arm and out through the vent. "Great," She whispered, watching it. "Fine, abandon me, not like I care either way." She scoffed and turned her head, looking down at her lap. Suddenly, Umbridge gasped. Nyx's head snapped up just in time for her to catch the woman slide her chair backwards, retreating from a single spider that had dropped from the ceiling onto the papers she was working on. The chair leg hit the bead located behind her and Nyx's breath caught in her throat. It took only a second for it to explode into a colorful, loud explosion of magic.

Screaming Umbridge jumped forward, whirling around. In a gigantic chain reaction, the other beads went off, exploding in colors of blue, green, red, yellow and purple. A victorious smile stretched across Nyx's face as she watched the short, squatty woman jump back and forth, dodging explosions of color, screaming as the next one went off. Turning, Umbridge made her way for the door, attempting to escape the bursts, but the beads rolled after her, exploding one by one. Nyx could hardly contain her excitement, having to hold her hand over her mouth to keep from giving her position away. The very spider that had scared Umbridge crawled back in through the grate and stood at her knees. "You my friend, are bloody brilliant." Nyx smiled, looking down at him.

Looking back up she noticed something peculiar about the papers on Umbridges desk, an expulsion document from what she could see. She debated on leaving and ignoring it, but if Umbridge was planning on expelling someone...

"Oh bloody hell." She muttered. Reaching forward she examined the vent. "You know, I don't think I've ever seen any vents like this anywhere else in this school." She noted. Grabbing the grates she gave it a firm jiggle. It was unscrewed and came off rather easy, almost as if that grate had purposely been assembled for the sole purpose of her gaining access to it later. But that would be ridiculous. Turning, she carefully slid through the hole, her legs danging over the side as her feet searched for any hard, sturdy surfaces to lower herself down onto. She wheezed a bit as the air was squished from her lungs. After about a minute her toes grazed a desk. Carefully she lowered herself out enough to test the state of the desk, making sure it didn't collapse the moment she put her weight on it. When it seemed as if it would hold her without a problem she put all of her weight down and carefully lowered herself onto the floor.

Turning she looked around, making sure that there were none of the beads left that she could accidentally step on and scare herself into a heart attack. Spotting nothing she kept her eye on the door for a second before making her way to the table. Grabbing the papers that Umbridge was looking as she flipped through them, her forehead crinkling. "So she was planning on expelling someone." She whispered. On the paper at the top in large bold letter was the name _Harry Potter_.

Flipping the documents she saw that Umbridge wasn't just planning on expelling Potter, but Hermione and Ron along with George and Fred. "So she's planning on getting rid of the trouble makers so that her absolute rule won't be compromised." She snarled. "That blasphemous, pot belly boar! How dare she, how is she allowed to get away with this sort of-" The sound of a chemical bowl hit the floor, making her jump. She looked up to see that Umbridge still had some of the stuff from the Defense Against the Dark Arts class still stacked away. Out of sight out of mind. Swallowing she reached up, grabbing the pendant around her neck. She stared at the papers nervously, unsure of what to do next. On the desk underneath where the expulsion papers had been she saw a folder labeled _Severus_ across it.

Her eyebrows furrowed. Turning she placed the documents involving her friends on the desk beside her and reached forward, grabbing the folder. She hesitated at first, not sure if she wanted to read the contents inside. She knew that whatever it was that was in there was negative, but just what about it was negative? She chewed her bottom lip, thinking back to some of the times where Umbridge would taunt Severus, asking him questions that she knew the answer too. Nyx wasn't sure if Umbridge had a sort of..._sadistic_ love for Severus by how nasty she seemed to go out of her way towards the potions teacher, or if she was just a sadistic woman all together. Nyx was afraid of the thought of Umbridge having emotions like that for Severus, and she didn't want to open the folder and have them be confirmed. But what if it wasn't an affection folder?

She inhaled deeply, eyes closing. She knew she had to open it, because if it was something else, she needed to know. She couldn't just leave it behind and let Umbridge do what she wishes to her beloved potions master. Sliding her thumb into the folder she opened it. The parchment inside was heavy, and when Nyx opened her eyes, what she saw inside both relieve and terrified her. Umbridge _wasn't_ having some sort of love attraction to the potions master, no, but what it was could possibly rip her beloved teacher away from her forever.

"She...she's going to fire him." She whimpered, her eyes watering. Suddenly the sound of heels caught her attention. Her eyes snapped up as Umbridge's voice echoed through the halls, followed by Filches. _I'm doomed_. She thought to herself. Gasping she turned to quickly grab the documents of her friends, but her hand accidentally hit the side of the desk, spilling the contents of her teachers folder all of the floor. Quickly, without thinking twice she bent down and quickly crumpled up the papers, slamming them into the folder, her other hand reaching up and back to grab the expulsion documents. When she stood up she felt a tug at her neck but ignored it. It was probably her shirt anyway getting caught on the edge of the desk.

Turning she made a dash for the vent. Throwing the papers inside she jumped up and dragged herself back into the crawlspace and turned around, pushing the grate back in place just as Umbridge and Filch entered the room, Umbridge yelling loudly. "I want to find out which of those blasted children were behind it!" She shouted, her face red, her hair a mess.

"It was probably Potter," Filch quivered, a nasty expression plastered across his nasty mug. "He's been trouble ever since he got here, if it were up to me I would feed him to the fishes. Not like he 'as any parents who would miss him." Nyx glared through the grates at him, waiting just long enough to see if they were going to notice the papers missing and catching her breath before she made her way back. Umbridge stopped and looked at him with her usual blank not-happy-not-angry-more-cocky smirk.

"That's a very crude thing to say Argus." She admitted, her voice soft.

"Yeah, well it's true." He swallowed, not sure if he had said something wrong, but the way she walked over to him, even Nyx could tell she didn't care. "If they can't realize how good of a job you're doing as headmaster maybe they should just be expelled. Trouble makers will always rally other trouble makers."

"Oh Argus, do you always flatter women like this?" She tittered disgustingly. Nyx's upper lip twitched as she watched in horror as Argus leaned down, kissing the squatty toad on the lips. She gagged silently and covered her eyes with one hand and her neck with the other, trying to will the vomit back down, but something caught her attention. Looking down, a small wave of panic rupturing through her chest, she noticed that something was off. Pulling out her shirt she spotted just what it was. Gasping she clasped her hands over her mouth and practically threw herself back at the grate. There on the floor, tucked partially underneath Umbridges desk, was her pendant. The pendant she was supposed to keep safe with her life. The pendant that was now...unguarded.

Nyx crawled out of the crawlspace in a flurry. Her heart was racing as a voice in the back of her mind kept repeating _go back. Go back and get the pendant!_

"I can't," She answered it, swallowing hard as she made her way down the hallway, the papers tucked inside the folder, stowed away under her arm. "If I go back Umbridge will get the papers and she'll expel me and the others, not to mention she'll fire Severus." She choked, nearly beginning to cry.

_What's more important? Your boyfriend getting fired or the Dark Lord getting that pendant and destroying the world?_

"I don't know. Four or five years ago I would have said yipee to destroying the world." She stopped and looked around, panicking. "Oh God what am I going to do. I can't go back...what if...what if I go at night? I can sneak back in there and take it back and it'll be as if nothing ever ha-"

"Miss Fairbourne." A deep voice interrupted. She screamed and whirled around looking at him.

"Ha-ve you no decency for someones heart condition!" She hissed. He looked at her confused, his arms crossed.

"What heart condition Miss Fairbourne?" She panted, resting her hand across her heart, her eyes fluttering.

"The heart condition you just gave me sir. You scared 20 years of my life away and I hope that you're happy." He snorted and rolled his eyes, turning.

"Stop being dramatic and come on, there is something I must speak with you about." He made his way back into his classroom. She hesitated and looked down at the folder under his arm and bit her lip.

"Yeah, me too." Carefully she followed him in, allowing the door to shut behind her."What did you wish to talk to me about sir?" Turning he sat at his desk and motioned her to sit down as well. She hesitated before taking the seat.

"The headmaster-"

"Squatty toad." She interrupted. He stopped for a second, looking slightly irritated before continuing on.

"The _headmaster_ came to my room a few moments ago, hollering about students using charms in her office." He started matter-of-factly.

"What did you tell her?" Nyx leaned forward a bit, looking him in the eyes as he spoke.

"I told her that that was impossible. Any sort of charms were banned, no student can even get the materials to make even the most simplest of potions let alone a complicated pranking charm." Nyx smiled, knowing that he had lied to Umbridge.

"So you lied to her?" He shot her an insulted look before sitting back in his chair.

"Of course not, I told her the truth. The materials to make charms are banned, students can't get any to make any charms." He trailed off a bit, looking at her in return before smirking a bit. "But I didn't tell her that I taught my students common items that grow even in the schools courtyard in which they can use as substitutes for such charms." Nyx smiled as her heart fluttered. Her potions teacher had decieved Umbridge without an actual lie, spiking her admiration for the man through the roof.

"Really? So what happened after that?" Nyx pressed, sliding to the front of her seat, excited to hear how far her professor had gone.

"Well," He linked his fingers on his desk. A part of him that was buried beneath his stern, stoney demeanor radiated both smugness and pride for what he'd done, and to Nyx, it was as obvious to her as rain on a window. "She explained to me the type of charm that was used, a prank no doubt used by the Weasley twins," He grimaced as he leaned down. Grabbing a thick glass bottle he lifted it and put it on the table, removing the cap. "I told her that those _tricks_ follow her around by scent, if she were to drink this," he pushed the bottle forward. Nyx looked at it confused for a second then back at him. Grabbing the neck of the bottle she looked down into it, spotting a shimmering red liquid. "her scent would become untraceable and she wouldn't be bothered by them anymore." He explained.

"What does it really do?" She looked back in the bottle. Carefully she placed her nose at the rim and smelled it. It was a fruity scent, both bitter and sweet.

"It's a paralyzing potion. What muggles would call the _Stiff as a board_ potion." Nyx looked at him shocked.

"_Paralyzing_ potion?! But won't she know it was you the moment she suddenly goes stiff, your charm being the last thing she drank?" Nyx swallowed, feeling nervous for her teacher now that there was a definite _reason_ to fire him.

"What do you take me for Miss Fairbourne? A fool?" He reached forward and grabbed the bottle, pulling it away. Replacing the cap he leaned over once more, tucking the bottle away in a cabinet in his desk. "The charm will take effect when she drinks exactly 2 liters of a liquid. It could be today, it could be tomorrow, it could be two hours from now." He sat back up and smiled. "By then, she'll be in a place far away from accusing me of drugging her. She'll more than likely blame it on Peeves or another student, but she won't be able to do anything about it until after 48 hours." Nyx grinned, liking the thought of having 48 hours to be able to do what needed to be done. It won her and her friends enough time to get plans all sorted out.

Suddenly she was reminded. Everything that was going on. Everything that was piling up against them. She stared at her Potions teacher for a few moments, then remembered what Bria told her the night of the Yule Ball. Biting her lip she ran it through her head. She was robbed her chance to tell the professor she loved him that night, and she was running out of time. She knew that if she were to hold off any longer there wouldn't be a chance to tell him she loved him. "Is something wrong Miss Fairbourne?" Severus spoke, breaking her out of her own thoughts. She looked at him nervously, knowing that this was the time. It was now, or never. Inhaling she closed her eyes, her fingers wrapped tightly around her robes.

"I...I have something important I have to say." He didn't say anything. Instead he leaned back, raising an eyebrow. She exhaled a quivering breath then opened her eyes again. "Do you remember, the night of the Yule Ball I told you I had something I'd wanted to tell you since the end of my first year here?" He looked at her confused, his forehead crinkling. She wasn't sure if that was a sign that he didn't remember, or that he did and he didn't want to. "I...I want to tell you now. And I know that...I know that if I wait any longer I'll never get the chance to tell you." She swallowed hard, her heart pounding visibly in her chest. She felt the room turn hot, her fingers shake. Her stomach was churning and her voice crackled as she spoke.

"Well?" He rested his elbows on the arms of his chair, waiting for her to speak. She licked her dry lips and looked up at him. As she stared into his eyes she saw the young potions teacher she had kissed multiple times under that tree by the stream in her dreams. She saw the intoxicated Potions professor enveloped in the snow beneath her, his hot lips on hers, the taste of pumpkin juice and spirits on his tongue. She couldn't procrastinate anymore. She had to say it. Exhaling deeply she squeezed a fistful of her robes.

"I...I love you sir." She spoke, loudly for only them to hear it. He didn't say a word, nothing but the sound of student in the halls going to their next classes could be heard, then, the silence was broken.

"Excuse me?" She looked him in the eyes, wondering if she had mumbled it the first time. With more ease than before, she repeated herself.

"I love you." He looked at her with a blank expression at first as the words sank in, then his eyebrows furrowed.

"That is ridiculous Miss Fairbourne, and here I thought you were being serious and not just playing another prank on me." He rolled his eyes. She felt as if he had cranked his hand back and punched her in the chest as his words dug into her heart. It was her eyebrows that furrowed this time.

"I'm not joking sir, I'm being serious."

"That is ludicrous," He insisted. Her blood began to boil.

"How and why is is _ludicrous_?" She hissed lightly.

"I am a professor and you are a student-"

"You always use that excuse!" She barked, interrupting him.

"Because it is the truth!" He snarled back.

"It doesn't matter whether I am a student and you are my professor because I still love you-"

"No you don't!" He growled standing up, slamming his hand on his desk.

"Yes I do!" She stood as well, challenging him, her knuckles clenched at her sides, the folder in her right hand crinkling in white knuckles. "I love you with all my heart," She followed him as he walked around his desk, rolling his eyes as he made for the door. "And I know that you love me too!"

"Oh I do do I? And tell me how you got that heinous thought!" He continued for the door.

"You told me every night in my dreams!" She screamed, tears coming to her eyes. "And Amare Somnium doesn't lie, you even told me yourself!" He stopped and whirled around looking at her. She gasped realizing that she'd said too much.

"What!" He hollered, his voice echoing off of the walls. "You..." He stopped and looked at her, his face red with anger.

"Severus please, it doesn't matter. I haven't used it for so long and I even returned what I didn't use." She pleaded with him. "Ever since the Dark Lord-"

"You what!" He barked, stopping her. She jumped as his voice hurt her ears. She bit her lip, tears trickling down her cheeks. "You invaded my dreams!" He walked over, his wand pulled out as if he were going to use it on her. She backed up a bit, crying as he approached her. "You...you played the part of a woman I loved...you played with my heart!" He screamed at her. "This whole time I thought it was Lily and it was you!" He stood a foot or two away from her. "And then you invite the Dark Lord into your dreams! You jeopradized the safety of the school!"

"I didn't mean to! I just...I couldn't stand to be away from you Severus!" She howled.

"No, but you'll do all in your power to hurt me. Even in my dreams I can't be with the woman I love, I'm plagued by you!" He growled, glaring her down.

"Lily is dead!" She snarled, her eyes flickering from violet to blue. Severus stopped looking at her as she continued. "Lily doesn't love you and I was made to watch in the background as she rejected you! I love you Severus but you never realized that did you!" She took a step forward.

"Emilie, you're the reason behind this." He commented rather calmly as if he'd never been angry. "The stench of your presence is stifling." Nyx's jaw dropped at the insult.

"The _stench_?" She hissed. "You're forgetting whom it was that remained at your side, through thick and through thin and you have the _nerve_ to insult me?"

"You were always a nuisance Emilie! You were always popping up in places you weren't supposed to be, and I see that that hasn't changed!" He hollered over her. "I can never escape you, if not for you I would have ended up with Lily!"

"If not for me you would be dead!" She shrieked. "I have loved you far longer than Lily at a much greater depth than she could ever love you!" She cried, pointing to herself. "I have loved you for so long-" Severus rolled his eyes.

"Oh please. You married a man who looked like me because you were too much of a coward to tell me! And now that you're dead you've possessed your daughter and are feeding off of her courage to make yourself seem like the worlds most valuable lover! You were nothing like Lily!"

"I never told you because you were too busy feeling sorry for yourself to move on from that insatiable ditz! I bent over backwards for you and the day I died you were no where to be found! I was your friend from the beginning and what happened? You ended up taking care of the woman who refused you because of you calling her a mud-blood!" Growling Severus turned her back on her, heading for the door once again. "And here you are. You dare tell me that I am using my daughter to batter away my cowardice to tell you that I love you, when it is our own strength that we are admitting our true feelings to you! You just can't handle it because we aren't Mrs Potter!"

"The girl doesn't love me! She is confused under your influence! She feels your love and suffers because of your possession!"

"Her love for you is just as genuine as mine!" He turned looking at her, his eyes narrow.

"Get out of her." Emilie stopped, looking at him shocked, confused.

"What?"

"Get out of that child, she has suffered enough!"

"I will not leave my child!" She snarls.

"Then I will force you, if it will save her the agony of being influenced by one who has over stayed their welcome in this world than so be it!"

"Severus, if you separate us Ellenyx will-" Grabbing his wand he whipped it out, and waved it, angrily barking a spell.

"Exorcismo!" A white burst of energy flew from the tip of his wand. Gasping it smashed into Nyx's chest, sending her flying backwards to the floor. She inhaled sharply as the white light absorbed into her body, her eyes and mouth illuminated as if she were filled to the brim. Severus watched in horror, having never used that spell before. After a few seconds, her back arched and her body stiff as a statue, she slumbed to the floor, her eyes closed. Severus swallowed, brushing his hair out of the way as he gave Nyx room. Carefully he took a step forward to see if Nyx was alright. Suddenly, her eyes snapped open, white and blank. Her mouth opened wide and a loud, eerie shriek filled the room.

A pale, white figure pulled herself from Nyx's throat and was yanked away, being dragged down into the floor never to be seen again. Once the spirit was gone, Nyx laid on the floor once more, limp, her eyes closed. Hesitating, Severus walked over and dropped to his knees. He carefully gathered the girl into his arms and rested a hand on the side of her neck. He felt her pulse beat normally.

Groaning, her forehead crinkled as she began to stir from her unconciousness. Severus sighed with relief as he waited, hoping that now that Emilie was gone Nyx could start acting like a normal Hogwarts student.

The girls eyes fluttered before remaining open. They were green, Severus noted. Instead of the unnatural violet they had once been, they were now green, and she looked a little different. More pale, her cheeks a little more rosey, and her eyes softer and less wild. Nyx looked up at Severus. Sitting up, Severus helped her into a sitting position before pushing himself to his feet. "There you go Miss Fairbourne" He dusted his knees off. "now you don't have to worry about those troublesome, parasitic feelings." He announced rather proudly. She looked at him for a second, blinking without saying a word. "What's wrong?" He looked at her, wondering if she was mad at him for it when she spoke.

"You're lovely sir. Am I at a London theatre? This is rather a curious place though for actors to perform." She looked about. "Curious and curious." Severus stared at her, his eyes wide. He wasn't sure if she was joking, or being serious. "I..." She frowned looking down, craddling her forehead in the palm of her hand. "I...I can't seem to remember my name though...or...how I got here." A sudden doomed feeling swept over Severus as she spoke. He took a step back knowing that if he had made a bad mistake, just because he couldn't accept the girls love. Not only did he use an untested spell within the school boundaries...but he used them on a student and now she was mentally the equivalent of a muggle.


	21. Chapter 21

****Edit: Dear friends, I wanted to let you know that on account of me being able to get back into my other/first account I will be updating that. If you want to follow that account, please send me a PM so that I can give you the penname. Because I don't feel right for updating both accounts on account of that. My apologies that this has happened in the first place!****

**Edit: For friends on this original account I wanted to apologize for the absence. Someone had compromised my account and I had to make a new one. Between college and writing I didn't get a chance to message everyone who is following me on this account. Once again, I apologize for being absent, and the first edit is directed at people who followed me on my other account. I just wanted to keep it there in case anyone was feeling a bit confused as to whether or not this was really me. Again, I am so sorry and thank you all for bearing with me through this! I promise I'll try not to lose this account again!**

****~Ellenyx****

* * *

><p>Chapter 21<p>

Severus rushed through the hallways, his robes draped around the amnesiac child's shoulders, avoiding as many students as he could. Occasionally he would bark an order at the few stragglers he couldn't avoid, demanding them to move. For the most part she kept quiet, simply smiling at everyone as they hurried by, but it was as they passed Neville Longbottom that she spoke up.  
>"Hello." She greeted, looking at him. Neville looked at them confused as their eyes connected, as if noticing the sudden change in the once tough girl until she was jerked away, being pulled off and around the corner. "Where are we going sir? We seem to be in an awful hurry." She questioned, her smile remaining on her face. "I didn't even get a chance to look at all of the lovely architecture." She complimented him as if it were his home, attempting to keep up with his brisk pace. For a moment he just muttered to himself, before addressing her.<p>

"Keep quiet, I'm taking you to your room so that we can fix this!" He hissed, keeping his voice low enough so that only the two of them could hear.

"Am I broken?" She inquired, feeling slightly shocked at the revelation of her status that she wasn't even aware of. Stopping he turned, his forehead rumpled in an unsatisfactory manner, about to unleash a long winded comment when a woman's voice interrupted.

"Is something the matter?" Both Nyx and Severus looked up at the same time. A stern woman with grey hair, pulled into a nesty looking bun stood wrapped in the loveliest green robes. She smiled politely and bowed her head a little.

"Hello." Nyx greeted. Severus's eyes slipped shut, quickly skimming his options for excuses.

"No, Minerva, everything is-"

"Oh Minerva! That is indeed such a lovely name! How exotic!" He felt his heart sink as the girl beside him yet again opened her mouth, clapping a little. McGonagall looked at her, her hands wringing infront of her slightly.

"Why thank you, but..." turning she looked back at the potions professor and fell silent, eyeing him a long time before finally asking. "What's happened?"

"Happened?" He swallowed a bit, attempting to keep his composure. Lucky for him he has long since been very skilled in acting.

"Yes, she's as mad as an enrage Cornish Pixie." Nyx giggled, her nose crinkling at the insult.

"A pixie? Pixies's don't exist, do they?" Merva clasped her hand over her heart and glared at Severus.

"What happened! I demand an explanation of this students current status!" Severus closed his eyes as if attempting to keep from drawing attention as he skimmed through one more time for any excuses.

"I found her snooping through my potions closet again, no doubt searching for more Amare Somnium. I wouldn't be surprised if the little sod hadn't gotten herself into an amnesia potion while in there. Quite a mess it was." He lied, disguising his nervousness as anger. Nyx looked up, her eyes wide.

"Really? But I didn't wake up in a closet, I woke up in some sort of...medieval classroom. Which by the way this place is absolutely gorgeous! Is this a boarding school for rich children? Oh! Does that mean my parents are wealthy?" Severus reached over, clasping his hand over the girls mouth, staring unamused at the female professor before him, evaluating whether or not she bought into the story.

"You do have a cure for this, don't you Severus?" She questioned as Nyx pulled her head away from the potion masters hand and began looking around, a permanent smile on her face.

"Yes, I know a few things to combat the effects of the potion, if I can pinpoint which potion it was she got into. It will take some guess work and some time." He replied looking at Nyx, not feeling safe letting her out of his sight. "Of course, it will take more time than I like to admit, a while back I ran out of supplies. It will be difficult to get a hold of them what with the __Headmaster __forbidding us to use magic." Minerva nodded her head, her eyes closing as her hand remained clasped over her heart. She stood silently for a moment, her fingers wrapping around the folds in her robes before she spoke.

"Get her to Madam Pomfrey so she can be looked after properly until you find a cure for her. She will need to be kept out of class and away from the other students until her memory returns." She opened her eyes again and lowered her hand, crossing them in her lap. "If she is allowed to frolic amongst the others the other students will figure out what happened, the last thing we need right now is the Ministry catching wind of a student wandering the halls with the mental awareness of a muggle due to one of our professors not having the intelligence to upgrade the locks on his private wares." She shot before walking by him. Severus inhaled as the insult sunk in, his teeth grinding a bit.

"That was rather rude of her to insult you like that." Nyx commented, watching as McGonagall vanished from sight. "She can't blame you, how did you know that I would have broken in again? I'm sure that you've given me a rather harsh scolding before. Perhaps it's my fault that I'm in this mess in the first place." Severus stopped and turned, looking at her confused. Nyx frowned looking down the empty hall, her eyebrows furrowed. "I can't imagine how bad of a person I am to break into a room that I obviously have no right being in. Perhaps this is my punishment?" Feeling a slight pang of guilt Severus crossed his arms.

"You didn't break into my wares this time." She turned, her eyes wide and curious.

"But you said-"

"I lied" he hissed. She frowned, her lips pursed a bit as she shot him a look of distrust.

"Why would you do a thing like that?"

"Because if I told her a student lost their memory because I performed a spell on them to separate them from the ghost of their mother who won't leave me alone I would lose my job, and not only that but you would forever be stuck the babbling, thoughtless idiot you are for the rest of your pathetic life!" He hissed. She looked at him frightened, recoiling as he got into her face a bit, then turned, looking the other way.

"O-oh...well...I suppose it is a good thing?" She ran her fingers through her hair, staring off at the wall. Severus looked at her as she held her hand, fingers still tangled in her silky black hair, her palm rested against her head. Her face slowly started contorting, her eyebrows furrowing, then her nose crinkling. Suddenly a tear hit her cheek. His eyes closed, reflecting back on everything he said that could have made her cry, grimacing at the fact that about 90 percent of what he'd said to her since the accident could have passed flawlessly as reason. A gentle whine left her as she inhaled sharply through her teeth. "I don't know where I am. I don't know who I am, or what I'm doing here. I don't know anything." She sobbed loudly. "Oooh," She pulled her hand from her hair and chewed on her fingertips. Severus opened his eyes looking at her sympathetically as she looked down the hall, her face a mess already. "I'm...I'm scared. What am I going to do? How am I going to fix this? I'm trapped in a giant...school thing with a bunch of people claiming they know magic." She howled then carefully curled up, crouching on the floor.

"We aren't claiming anything." He corrected her, slightly agitated by her choice of words. Reaching into his robes he grabbed his wand then remembered. She was at the mental capacity of a muggle now. If he were to use magic in front of her...what if the ministry ruled her as being a muggle? He carefully tucked his wand away and reached down, grabbing her arm, hauling her up. "Come on." Turning he began walking. She gasped and trudged after him, still sobbing uncontrollably.

"But...but where are we going?" She choked, trying to keep her feet on the floor as he yanked her around corners. Walking through a doorway he made his way up a set of stairs. She jumped every other step, attempting to keep up with him, gasping as the stairs above them moved.

"Keep moving." He demanded her, almost dragging her. Without much choice she kept walking, having to step every other step to keep up with his pace. Stopping outside of a door Severus barked the password. Opening he shoved it open and pulled her inside. Most of the students would be in class at that moment so he didn't have to worry about them questioning what he was doing there. Dragging her up to girls room he dragged her over to her bed and sat her down. "Now, listen to me and listen good. No matter what you are to do, you are to stay in this room until I can figure out how to get your memories back, do you understand?" He spoke quietly, his face just inches from hers. She looked at him confused, her cheeks turning a bit red. She stared into his dark eyes and noticed that he wasn't quite as intimidating this close to him as he is further away. He was attractive and somehow, when that thought danced through her mind it made her heart ache. Grabbing both arms he gave her a light shake. "Do you understand!"

"Yes!" She whimpered, looking down, her hair flooding her face, her arms hurting from his grip. "Yes...I understand." Letting go he pulled away and turned, making his way for the door. "S-Severus?" He stopped and turned, looking at her.

"Professor Snape." She looked at him, her heart sinking a bit. A small voice in the back of her mind whispering __I thought you were allowed to call him by his first name?__

"Professor," She corrected herself. Looking down, she rubbed her arms for a moment, then looked up smiling. "I'm know you'll find a cure for me. You seem to know what you're talking about." Turning she carefully brought her legs up, laying on her bed, curling up. He stared at her for a moment, his heart aching in his chest. Turning he slipped down the stairs and out of the common room, heading to his office. He had to find a cure for her. He'd never forgive himself for ruining her life if he didn't.

HP

It was about midnight when the screech of an owl woke her up. Somewhere down the road she had fallen asleep. Stretching she turned and looked at the ceiling, her mind blank. Downstairs she could hear voices. Laughing, and hollering. Curious she sat up and looked towards the doorway. The other beds in that section of the girls dorm were empty for some reason. Standing up she carefully made her way to the doorway and listened.

"Did you hear about Potter being banned from Quidditch?" A booming laughter followed. Resting her hand on the wall she slowly decended the stairs, listening. "Good riddance to them. Now with him and the Weasley's gone maybe the Gryffindors will play better." Someone boasted before adding, "Probably not though!" This encouraged a barrage of laughter again. Reaching the bottom of the stairs she stopped, looking at a handful of people dressed in dark clothes and black and green robes. She looked at them curiously as they turned and looked at her. "Hello." She greeted with a slight smile on her face.

"Well well, if it isn't the Greasy haired troll snogger!" A girl with dark, bobbed hair crooned. Nyx's forehead crinkled at the insult as she stood at the bottom of the stairs.

"Rude." Nyx replied back. Her eyes skimmed the group of students. A boy stood up and made his way to the front of the group. He was blonde with smooth hair, pale skin and grey eyes. He was attractive, she noted, but he seemed awfully vain. Possibly narcissistic.

"Elle!" He smiled, rolling his sleeves up. He stopped and looked at her closely. "Your eyes...did you have a potions mishap?" He looked at them closely. She pulled away a bit, feeling awkward at how little respect for personal space he had.

"What? I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Your eyes are blue now, instead of violet." He tilted his head a bit, his nose crinkled. "You look different. Are you sure you're Elle?" She stared at him as he took another step towards her. Looking down at herself she shrugged.

"I don't know. Something happened and now I don't know anything." She reached up, cupping her hands to her head.

"Yeah, it's called friendship with the dork Gryffindors." The girl hissed, the others laughing, but the blonde boy turned, glaring at them before turning back to her.

"You don't remember anything?" He took her hands, pulling them from her head. She shook her head for a moment, her eyes adverted.

"Nothing. I don't know where I am, who I am, what I'm doing or what is going on. I...I don't even know you, but I..." She looked back up at him, her eyebrows furrowed. "I feel like I should?" The boy stared at her for a long second before smiling.

"Of course you know me. My name is Draco Malfoy." He reached out, wrapping his arms around her. She froze up, her chin resting on his shoulder as he hugged her affectionately.

"Draco...Malfoy." She whispered, the name feeling right as it slipped off her tongue.

"It's a real shame though." He spoke, holding her tight, rubbing her back. "That you forgot about me. It's going to take a bit to get you to remember our relationship and for you to get comfortable with it all over again, just like before." Carefully pulling away she looked at him, not understanding what he was talking about.

"What...relationship?" She tilted her head, her hair flooding over her shoulder. Smiling he cupped her face and leaned forward, pressing his lips to hers gently. She stared at him shocked, her heart fluttering painfully in her chest as he dragged his hands down her neck then shoulders.

"What relationship?" He laughed lightly. "You're my girlfriend."


End file.
